A ma place
by Annalie123
Summary: Et si Root s'était sacrifiée à la place de Shaw à la bourse? Comment les choses se seraient-elles déroulées...?
1. prologue

_Nouvelle fiction qui se déroulera sur plusieurs chapitres mais je ne sais pas encore exactement combien._

 _Le premier chapitre ressemble beaucoup à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la série mais il sert à placer l'histoire ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _:-)_

* * *

 **Prologue**

Root posa sa main contre son flan, un peu de sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts, une balle avait dû la frôler au cours de la fusillade.

\- Eh mon cœur, tu as une minute ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Si on pouvait faire une pause pour discuter un peu ça serait bien…

Tout en parlant à Shaw, Root vérifiait ses chargeurs et comptait le nombre de balles qui lui restait, certainement pas assez pour garder l'avantage.

Les tirs fusaient de partout, Reese avait été touché dans le dos en voulant protéger Finch. Elle se retrouvait seule avec Fusco à essayer de tenir à distance les agents de Samaritain, plus que déterminés à éliminer la Team Machine.

\- Root, épargne nous les préliminaires, on n'a pas vraiment le temps pour ça !

Shaw surgit du couloir se trouvant derrière eux, arme en main, prête à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Root sourit en la voyant arriver.

\- Vous êtes dans un état lamentable !

Fusco se tourna également vers elle, surprit.

\- Mais de où tu sors toi ?

\- J'ai rampé dans les conduits d'aération, vous n'y arriverez jamais ! Mais par chance, mon ami kamikaze m'a laissé un petit souvenir de notre escapade dans le métro !

Shaw sortit alors de sa veste un explosif de taille conséquente. En passant devant Root, elle s'arrêta un instant, et souleva le pan de sa veste pour jeter un œil à la blessure superficielle de la grande brune. Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle continua son chemin, jeta l'explosif en direction des agents de Samaritain et tira sur la charge pour déclencher l'explosion, réduisant considérablement le nombre d'assaillants. Ils profitèrent de cette diversion pour se diriger vers l'ascenseur, Finch et Fusco soutenant Reese, à moitié conscient.

Les deux brunes se placèrent alors côte à côte pour faire feu sur leurs ennemis.

\- Tu dois admettre qu'on fait un beau duo toi et moi Sameen ! Un jour, tu finiras par le reconnaître.

\- Root, tu es sexy, tu sais incontestablement te servir d'une arme, ce sont deux qualités que j'apprécie beaucoup, mais toi et moi, ça serait comme un incendie dans une raffinerie de pétrole !

\- C'est excitant ! je suis à cours de munitions…

Elles réussirent à traverser le champ de tir qui les séparait de l'ascenseur et des trois hommes lorsque Finch s'exclama :

\- Le bouton ne fonctionne pas !

Ils regardèrent tous autour d'eux, cherchant une solution miracle pouvant les sortir de cet enfer lorsque Shaw aperçut l'interrupteur, de l'autre côté du couloir.

\- Cet interrupteur ! Quelqu'un doit rester et l'actionner pour permettre aux autres de fuir !

Root comprit immédiatement les intentions de Shaw au moment où elle prononçait ces mots et lui saisit le bras. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser faire une chose pareille.

\- Sameen, si tu crois que je vais te laisser prendre ce genre de risques…

\- Oh pitié !

Shaw se retourna vivement vers Root et son regard s'accrocha au sien. Cette grande brune avait définitivement l'art et la manière d'impacter sa vie et ses choix de toutes les façons possibles. Elle ne la laisserait pas lui sauver la vie si facilement, de toute évidence. Néanmoins, aucune autre alternative n'était envisageable pour Shaw à cet instant, elle devait la sauver, les sauver tous. Elle fit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête en regardant Root et en même temps le dernier acte spontané et sincère que la sociopathe qu'elle était voulait faire à ce moment précis, où sa vie ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Elle saisit les pans de la veste de Root et l'attira vers elle pour l'embrasser subitement.

Mais ce que Shaw n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce baiser allait elle aussi la perturber, au point qu'elle ne réagit pas assez vite lorsque Root lui arracha son arme des mains et qu'elle inversa leur positions pour ensuite la pousser dans les bras de Fusco, avant de refermer la grille sous les yeux d'une Shaw médusée et anticipant déjà la suite des événements.

\- Raison de plus pour ne pas te laisser faire ça mon cœur ! Root lui fit un clin d'œil en lui souriant tristement et courut vers l'interrupteur.

\- ROOT NON ! Ne fais pas ça !

Elle se précipita vers la grille et s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces, ne lâchant pas Root des yeux pendant que celle-ci faisait feu sur les agents qui tentaient de se rapprocher.

Elle réussit à en mettre trois hors d'état de nuire avant que Martine ne l'atteigne d'une balle dans les côtes. Elle resta toutefois debout et continua d'ouvrir le feu, et toucha un autre agent avant de recevoir une nouvelle balle dans l'abdomen qui la fit s'écrouler au sol.

Shaw hurlait comme elle n'avait jamais hurlé de sa vie, voulant mettre en pièce cette grille qui la retenait, impuissante et spectatrice d'une scène qu'elle ne croyait pas avoir à assister un jour, de ce côté-là de la barrière.

Finch et Fusco, choqués et également impuissants face à ce brusque retournement de situation, essayaient de tirer Shaw en arrière de toute leur force mais la petite brune restait obstinément accrochée, hurlant toujours à plein poumon.

La dernière chose que Shaw vit avant de ressentir une pique dans le cou qui la fit tomber dans l'inconscience, fut Martine surplombant Root couchée au sol qui la fixait, du sang se répandant déjà sous son corps et une arme pointée sur sa tête. La grille se referma et un coup de feu se fit entendre.

Root et Shaw fermèrent les yeux exactement au même instant et l'obscurité reprit ses droits.

* * *

 _Voila pour ce prologue!_

 _Une petite review please?_

 _La suite bientôt ;-)_

 _:-)_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello, voilà le chapitre 1! Les points de vue changent beaucoup, désolée si la lecture peut en devenir difficile à suivre mais encore une fois, c'est dans un soucis de bien placer tous les éléments de l'histoire ;-)_

 _bonne lecture et un grand merci pour vos reviews, elles sont très motivantes et m'ont fait très plaisir!_

 _:-)_

* * *

Sameen reprit conscience en entendant des voix masculines à proximité. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et se tourna vers les trois hommes à quelques mètres d'elle. Personne n'était blessé à part John qui portait son bras en écharpe. Ils avaient pris soin de la menotter au banc sur lequel elle était étendue.

\- Pourquoi je suis menottée à ce banc ?

Les trois hommes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la jeune femme qui s'était entre temps assise, droite comme un « i ». Son visage était comme figé dans la glace, ce qui contrastait avec les émotions qui l'avait assailli quelques heures auparavant.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, comment allez…

Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sameen lui coupait déjà la parole.

\- Pourquoi je suis menottée à ce banc ? Et pourquoi m'avoir droguée ?

Son ton était froid et calme mais son regard était meurtrier. Elle sentait monter en elle, une rage à la limite du contrôlable.

\- Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix Shaw, tu étais incontrôlable…

Sameen fusilla John du regard.

\- Détachez-moi tout de suite ! Je dois aller chercher Root !

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, j'ai bien peur malheureusement que…

\- Taisez-vous Harold, ne finissez pas cette phrase !

Tous regardèrent Shaw, interloqués. C'était la première fois que Sameen s'adressait de la sorte à Harold.

John décida d'intervenir et répondit à Shaw, sur un ton assez froid.

\- Nous ne sommes pas responsables de ce qui est arrivé Shaw, ne t'en prend pas à nous ! Nous essayons en ce moment même de…

\- Vous n'essayez rien du tout !

Sameen se leva d'un bond, elle s'était détachée seule sans que les trois hommes ne comprennent comment. Elle se mit à parcourir la station de long en large, la tension était à son comble, elle se savait enfermée ici, passer à la loupe par les trois hommes, impuissante face à la situation. Personne n'osait s'adresser à la petite brune qui semblait sur le point d'exploser. Finch suivait Sameen du regard, abasourdi de voir autant de colère et de tension transparaitre de la jeune femme, d'habitude si stoïque face aux émotions. Sameen commençait à se laisser submerger par la colère mais surtout la rage qu'elle ne contrôlait plus désormais. Elle savait que Root était en vie, ils avaient besoin d'elle pour trouver la Machine et la savoir aux mains de l'ennemi, sachant tous les moyens aussi vils et abominables à leur disposition pour la faire parler, pouvant la torturer comme bon leur semblait, tout cela la rendait étrangement et subitement malade.

\- On reste là, enfermés à attendre je ne sais quoi pendant qu'ils la détiennent et qu'ils lui font subir….

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, sa rage prenant le dessus, elle renversa tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table, à savoir quelques armes, des boîtes en carton et le costume d'ours que Root avait laissé trainer là quelques jours auparavant.

Shaw se figea soudainement en regardant le costume, elle s'agenouilla et prit le déguisement entre ses mains. L'ébullition croissante s'estompa tout à coup. Elle resta là, à fixer le costume sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse. Elle se concentrait pour maintenir ses barrières mentales et ne pas céder sous cette pression émotionnelle nouvellement découverte.

John vint s'agenouiller à côté d'elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

Shaw, au contact de sa main, se tourna vers lui, son visage était toujours aussi figé mais son regard semblait perdu. Une unique larme coula. Shaw l'essuya furieusement et se releva précipitamment. Elle, verser la moindre larme! Elle ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu'elle avait pleurée. Avait-elle seulement déjà pleuré un jour ? Elle était incapable de le dire.

\- Ca va aller Shaw?

John serra un peu plus sa main sur son épaule, il semblait abasourdi même s'il tentait de le cacher à Shaw. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait la sociopathe manifester ce genre d'émotion même s'il avait conscience que tout cela n'avait rien de volontaire.

Sameen se recomposa un masque de froideur et dégagea d'un bref coup d'épaule, la main de John.

Finch s'approcha à son tour de Shaw.

\- Mademoiselle Shaw, nous allons tout faire pour retrouver Root, je vous le promets.

Sameen, toujours silencieuse et stoïque, alla poser précautionneusement le costume sur une table dans le wagon avant de revenir vers eux, le visage exprimant maintenant une profonde détermination.

\- Comment ? demanda Sameen. Sa voix n'avait que rarement sonnée aussi glaciale.

John se releva à son tour et regarda Sameen, déterminé.

\- Control ! Elle travaille pour Samaritain, elle sait forcément où ils l'ont emmené. Et on va gentiment aller lui demander !

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard, QG de Samaritain**_

Root se réveilla en sentant une douleur fulgurante dans son abdomen et ses côtes, l'une d'elle devait probablement être cassée. Elle était dans un lit d'hôpital, une perfusion avait été placée dans son bras et Greer se tenait debout au pied de son lit, attendant patiemment son réveil.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous mademoiselle Groves ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas vraiment la personne que je rêvais d'avoir au pied de mon lit, attendant mon réveil, sans vouloir vous vexer !

La voix de Root était faible mais elle n'avait rien perdu de sa répartie.

\- Votre sacrifice à la bourse pour sauver vos amis est on ne peut plus louable mademoiselle Groves mais hélas, cela ne nous empêchera pas d'obtenir les informations que nous désirons et vous allez nous aider à les obtenir, de grès ou de force.

\- Au moins, vous ne pouvez pas leur faire de mal !

\- C'est exact, du moins pour l'instant, mais ce n'est pas votre cas ! je vous conseille donc de bien réfléchir à ce que vous pourrez nous dire prochainement et de ne pas sous-estimer nos moyens de … persuasion.

Sur ces paroles, Greer sortit de la pièce, laissant Root aux mains d'une infirmière qui lui injecta un produit via la perfusion qui lui fit perdre connaissance en quelques secondes.

* * *

\- Pourquoi on ne demande pas directement à la Machine de nous dire où est Root ?

Sameen vérifiait ses armes, son esprit en pleine ébullition.

\- C'est pas si simple Shaw ! Je te rappelle que ce n'est pas à nous que la Machine s'adresse généralement !

Reese rangeait ses armes à sa ceinture tout en se dirigeant vers une grosse mallette de type militaire.

\- Oui mais vu les circonstances, elle pourrait contourner les règles il me semble ! Après tout ce qu'a fait Root pour lui sauver les miches, et plus d'une fois, elle pourrait faire quelque chose pour nous aider à la sauver en retour ! C'est vrai, qu'est-ce qu'elle fou cette satanée Machine ?

\- Finch essaye d'entrer en contact avec elle depuis un moment mais elle ne répond pas, on ne peut pas attendre qu'elle daigne se réveiller, Root a besoin de nous !

Il ouvrit la mallette et en sortit le lance rocket, subtilisé quelques mois auparavant aux Lituaniens.

\- « Je savais qu'il fallait le garder pour une grande occasion ! » John affichait maintenant un sourire carnassier qui ne présageait rien de bon.

\- « Et quoi de mieux que d'en faire usage sur cette bonne vieille Control ! » Sameen arborait quant à elle un regard meurtrier qui aurait fait frémir un iceberg, la cicatrice à l'arrière de l'oreille de Root s'imposant à son esprit.

* * *

Lorsque Root ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle se rendit très vite compte que sa condition avait évolué, et pas dans le meilleur sens du terme. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils lui injectaient cette fichue drogue mais, de toute évidence, le temps de la convalescence était révolu car désormais, le lit d'hôpital avait céder la place à une situation bien plus précaire. Elle était suspendue par les poignets, on lui avait remis ses vêtements propres mais des tâches de sang indiquaient que ses blessures n'étaient pas pansées, les sutures devaient surement être à refaire. Une caméra était pointée sur elle, un voyant rouge lui indiquait qu'on l'observait. La pièce était lugubre, les murs, délavés, et seule une petite lucarne au ras du plafond lui indiquait que le jour commençait à décliner. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser davantage sa « suite de luxe », une grande blonde décolorée venait de faire son apparition.

Martine affichait un sourire sadique.

\- Je vois qu'on est enfin réveillée ! On va pouvoir commencer !

\- Merci d'avoir passé mes vêtements au pressing, il ne fallait pas ! Mais malgré cela, je dois dire que le service d'étage laisse cruellement à désirer, même pas de petit chocolat sur mon oreiller ?

Root continuait d'afficher cette assurance qui la caractérisait et provoquait délibérément Martine, elle ne la laisserait pas gagner si facilement. Mais intérieurement, elle savait que les prochaines heures n'allaient pas être faciles.

\- Vas-y fais la maligne tant que tu le peux, bientôt tu me supplieras de te tuer chérie !

\- N'y compte pas trop ! Et ne m'appelle pas « chérie » veux-tu ! Tu n'es définitivement pas mon genre !

Martine s'était rapprochée et tournait à présent autour de Root, la jaugeant de haute en bas, comme si elle cherchait à quelle partie du corps elle allait s'attaquer en premier.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, ton genre c'est plus Shaw c'est ça ?

Root perdit instantanément son sourire de façade et tuant la blonde du regard.

\- Oh, aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

Root se mura dans le silence et Martine se tourna vers la caméra.

\- Nous avons pris la liberté d'installer cette caméra pour que ta précieuse Machine ainsi que tes amis ne loupent aucun de tes cris. Elle est programmée en échos, basculant toutes les 3 secondes sur un serveur différent à travers le monde et protégée par Samaritain lui-même, uniquement dans le but de servir de « fenêtre d'observation » en quelque sorte, empêchant toute localisation, même venant de ton « Dieu ». En d'autres termes, ils peuvent te voir mais ne peuvent en aucun cas savoir où tu te trouves ni communiquer avec toi pour te venir en aide. Il était hors de question qu'ils manquent le spectacle tout de même ! Par conséquent ma belle, si tu ne nous dit pas rapidement où est la Machine et comment tu communiques avec elle, je ne doute pas que Shaw accourt au plus vite pour sauver ton joli minois en voyant à quel point je vais bien prendre soin de toi !

Root n'avait pas envisagé que Samaritain se servirait d'elle comme appât si elle décidait de se murer dans le silence. En recevant la première balle à la bourse, elle s'était empressée de donner ses instructions à la Machine, lui interdisant formellement de lui envoyer des renforts si elle survivait à ses blessures et qu'elle était capturée. Elle voulait préserver au maximum ses coéquipiers et amis et ne voulait leur faire courir aucuns risques, surtout pour venir la sauver. Les risques étaient trop grands, on ne pouvait s'infiltrer dans les locaux de Samaritain sans forcément y laisser la vie et ça, Root ne pouvait le tolérer. Tempi si elle devait mourir mais la Machine devait dorénavant se concentrer sur leur survie à eux et non plus sur la sienne. La Machine avait bien essayé de continuer à communiquer avec Root à très basse fréquence pour ne pas être repérée par Samaritain mais Root gardait obstinément le silence et ne lui répondait plus, ne voulant pas que l'ennemi ne comprenne comment elle réussissait encore à échanger avec l'intelligence artificielle et voulant toujours protéger cette dernière. Mais l'installation de cette caméra allait gâcher tous ses plans, car si la Machine ne finissait pas par se livrer, l'équipe ne manquerait pas de venir la sauver et ça il n'en était pas question. Elle connaissait les risques et les avait accepté mais elle n'accepterait jamais que ses amis risquent leurs peaux pour elle, que Shaw risque quoi que ce soit pour elle.

Shaw… Cette petite brune sociopathe qui la faisait tant craquer… elle se rappelait les cris que cette dernière avait poussé en la voyant se faire descendre par l'autre blonde décolorée qui continuait à graviter autour d'elle tel un vautour assoiffé de sang. Pourquoi avait-elle perdu à ce point le contrôle d'elle-même ce jour-là, elle si imperméable aux émotions. Elle devait quand même peut-être tenir un minimum à elle après tout ?

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur cette pensée que Martine sortait de sa poche un taser et le plaçait dans son cou.

\- Maintenant que nous avons toute l'attention de ton précieux Dieu, voyons voir combien de temps elle va laisser sa marionnette souffrir avant de se livrer ! A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles me dire tout de suite où elle se trouve et t'épargner de douloureux instants ?

Root sourit à cette remarque et repensa automatiquement à sa rencontre avec Sameen. Elle regarda alors droit dans les yeux la blonde, consciente que sa réponse lui vaudrait de belles décharges, mais voulant tenir tête à l'agent jusqu'au bout.

\- « Une chose que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi, c'est que j'adore ce genre de choses ! » Le contexte était tout à fait différent cette fois-ci, pas de flirt, juste de la provocation, un doigt d'honneur à Samaritain.

Martine la regarda d'un air mauvais et déclencha la démarche électrique.

* * *

…Calcul en cours…. Option 325 : échec - recherche nouvelle option…

Une intelligence artificielle est programmée dans un but précis, répondre à un objectif défini et calculer les meilleures options possibles pour aboutir à la résolution de cet objectif. Une IA n'a pas la capacité de ressentir des émotions telles que l'empathie, la compassion ou l'affection, elle n'est pas conçue pour ça. Pourtant, comment expliquer que la Machine, aux vues des images transmises par Samaritain, soit tiraillée entre la promesse faite à son interface analogique, et l'envie de stopper ses horreurs en se livrant à son ennemi tout en envoyant des renforts à Root. Il y avait là conflit entre une instruction lui demandant de remplir un nouvel objectif clair et sa propre volonté de contourner cette nouvelle donnée pour agir de son propre chef. Mais les IA ne sont pas conçues pour agir de leur propre chef en contournant les règles. Une IA ne peut se laisser guider par une chose si archaïque que les émotions humaines tout simplement parce qu'elle n'est PAS humaine.

* * *

Control reprit conscience, ligotée à une chaise, faisant face à l'homme au costume, enfermée dans une cage. L'agent Shaw se tenait à l'entrée de celle-ci, la fixant, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

\- Vous m'avez attaqué au lance rocket !

Shaw lui répondit, d'une voix glaciale, l'esquisse d'un sourire se formant sur son visage.

\- On réservait cette rocket pour une grande occasion ! Vous n'avez pas aimé l'attention?

Reese enchaina juste après.

\- Nous avons que très peu de temps à perdre avec vous alors nous allons aller droit au but, je vous conseille donc de répondre correctement à mes questions sinon je laisser Shaw régler ses comptes avec vous ! Ou est Root ?

\- Tiens donc, vous avez perdu votre folle furieuse ?

Shaw commença à s'approcher furieusement de son ancienne patronne mais Reese la retint d'un geste de la main.

\- Elle a été enlevée par Samaritain. Vous travaillez pour eux donc vous savez forcément quelque chose à ce sujet. Je vais donc reposer une dernière fois la question avant de passer la main, où est Root ?

Control lui fit un petit sourire en coin avant de répondre :

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout !

Reese se leva alors sans un mot et quitta la cage tandis que Shaw y entrait tout en s'adressant à Control.

\- J'espérais vraiment que vous diriez ça !

* * *

Harold était en train d'isoler la fréquence venant de la taupe de Samaritain, infiltrée dans les rangs de Control, pendant que Reese et Shaw lui soutirer des informations. Il espérait seulement que John réussisse à la faire parler avant que Sameen ne s'y mette à son tour. Les réactions de cette dernière depuis l'épisode de la bourse étaient on ne peut plus imprévisibles. Il n'en était, dans un premier temps, pas revenu de la réaction de l'ancien agent de l'ISA lorsque Root s'était fait abattre juste sous leurs yeux. Bien évidemment, cet épisode l'avait lui aussi bouleversé, il s'était attaché à l'ancienne tueuse à gage et ne supportait pas ces accès de barbaries gratuites, mais Sameen avait, quant à elle, littéralement disjonctée dans cet ascenseur. Lionel avait dû la sédater pour éviter à cette dernière de repartir tête baissée dans la gueule du loup. Harold n'avait jamais vraiment vu Sameen exprimait ou affichait de sentiments particuliers, hormis la colère, la frustration et l'impatience, mais là, c'était différent. Toutes ses barrières émotionnelles avaient explosé suite à cet événement et depuis, Shaw était envahie de réactions qu'elle ne savait pas contrôler. Il fallait à tout prix garder un œil sur elle. Harold en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'un lien se chargea, via la fréquence de l'agent infiltré. Pour ne pas être repéré, il transféra le lien vers son ordinateur portable tout en créant une boucle informatique entre 18 serveurs lambda pour empêcher toute localisation. Lorsqu'il eut la certitude que personne ne pourrait remonter jusqu'à eux, il ouvrit le lien. Apparemment, ce dernier comprenait une retransmission de vidéo surveillance provenant d'un endroit inconnu.

\- Oh mon dieu….

* * *

Le taser n'était pas si désagréable que ça tout compte fait, quand on s'en servait sur les bonnes personnes.

Shaw venait de taser Control pour la deuxième fois et celle-ci n'avait toujours pas parlé.

\- Dommage que je n'ai pas de scalpel ! Une belle cicatrice à l'arrière de l'oreille vous aurez été à ravir!

\- Je vois que vous développez enfin votre relationnel agent Shaw, vous ne pouviez pas mieux choisir pour vous compléter ! Une sociopathe et une psychopathe !

Shaw pencha la tête sur le côté et s'approcha d'elle tel un dangereux prédateur ayant repéré sa proie, elle attrapa Control par les cheveux et les tira en arrière, le taser prêt à l'emploi, posé juste sur son cœur.

\- Root n'est pas une psychopathe, elle s'est sacrifiée à la bourse pour tous nous sauver ! Elle s'est pris deux balles pour ça ! Elle vaut dix fois plus que vous !

\- Mademoiselle Shaw ! Ce n'est pas nos méthodes !

Harold venait d'arriver, un air grave sur le visage suite aux images qu'il venait de voir.

Reese décela tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Que se passe-t-il Finch ?

\- Plus tard monsieur Reese !

Harold se tourna vers John, dos à Sameen, et fit comprendre d'un signe à celui-ci qu'il ne fallait pas que Shaw soit au courant.

Shaw avait lâché Control et s'était replacée à l'entrée de la cage. Harold se tourna vers Control, il fallait agir vite.

\- Êtes-vous oui ou non au courant pour l'enlèvement de mademoiselle Groves à la bourse ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette bourse ?

\- Attendez, ne me dite pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant de cet attentat que nous avons déjoué au marché boursier ?

\- « Je l'aurais su si un attentat avait impliqué les marchés financiers vous ne pensez pas ? » Control ne semblait plus si sûre d'elle, même si elle prétendait le contraire.

\- Vous ne savez rien ! vous n'êtes qu'un pion…

\- De quoi parlez-vous au juste ?

\- Samaritain se sert de vous comme balayeur mais vous n'êtes au courant de rien du tout ! Avez-vous au moins connaissance d'un lieu, un entrepôt désaffecté, quelque chose qui serait susceptible de nous aider à savoir où ils détiennent mademoiselle Groves ?

Harold s'était levé, il faisait face à Control et semblait soudain effrayé, comme dans l'urgence d'une situation sur laquelle il n'avait aucun contrôle.

Sameen comprit alors qu'il se passait quelque chose, qu'Harold ne leur disait pas tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harold ? Vous avez découvert quelque chose ?

Harold ne lui répondit pas, son regard toujours fixé sur Control.

\- Vous allez nous aider à libérer mademoiselle Groves !

\- Et pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?

\- Parce que vous avez à cœur de protéger notre pays, que Samaritain a pour objectif de l'asservir et non de le défendre et que si vous ne nous aidez pas, je ne serais plus là pour empêcher mademoiselle Shaw de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avant que je ne rentre dans cette cage !

Reese et Shaw restèrent médusés suite aux propos de Finch qui n'avait jamais pour habitude de menacer ainsi les gens. C'est à ce moment que Sameen eut la certitude qu'il leur cachait bel et bien quelque chose.

\- Harold dite-nous tout de suite ce qui se passe !

Au même moment, des agents de Control firent leur apparition et ils durent battre très rapidement en retraite. Harold prit juste le temps de s'adresser une dernière fois à Control.

\- Nous vous recontacterons bientôt !

John tira Harold par le bras tandis que Shaw ouvrait le feu sur les assaillants.

Une fois de retour à la station de métro, Sameen pressa de nouveau Harold de lui dire ce qu'il avait découvert.

Il ne pourrait pas lui cacher les choses plus longtemps, de toute manière. Sans un mot, le milliardaire ouvrit son ordinateur portable et cliqua sur le lien. Ils purent ainsi voir en direct Root, suspendue par les poignets, du sang imbibant son tee-shirt, en train de crier sous les décharges électriques que lui infligeait Martine avec son taser. Finch prit son visage entre ses mains, se supportant pas de voir son amie subir ces sévices, John baissa la tête dans un signe d'impuissance et Shaw, les yeux exorbités et la mâchoire contractée au maximum, posa sa main sur l'écran de l'ordinateur, tremblant de rage. Root perdit connaissance et Martine se tourna vers la caméra.

\- Maintenant c'est à toi que je m'adresse ! Dis-moi où tu te caches ou ta belle interface subira bien plus que quelques coups de taser !

Et sur ces mots, l'écran redevint noir.

Shaw passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et envoya de toutes ses forces contre le mur, le taser resté dans sa poche.

En définitive, non, le taser n'était vraiment pas son arme de prédilection. Pour Martine, elle lui réservait une balle de son 9mm, logée entre les deux yeux.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre 1!_ _Vos impressions?_

 _La suite bientôt ;-)_

 _:-)_


	3. chapitre 2

_Bonjour tout le monde! Tout d'abord, un grand merci pour toutes vos super reviews! Ça motive vraiment à continuer cette histoire!_

 _Voici donc le chapitre 2 qui est un peu plus long que les autres ;-)_

 _En espérant qu'il vous plaise, bonne lecture! (petit clin d'œil à MacHellia pour le point de vue de Martine ;-))_

* * *

Chapitre 2

 _ **Martine**_

Lambert pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, la torture physique avait quand même quelque chose de plus attrayant que la torture psychologique, qui pouvait vite devenir d'un ennui mortel lorsque le cobaye n'était pas à la hauteur. Et on pouvait dire que cette Root était on ne peut plus à la hauteur. Cela faisait longtemps que Martine ne s'était pas autant amusée. Elle devait régulièrement se creuser la tête pour trouver de nouvelles formes de sévices et développer ainsi sa pratique et son savoir-faire. Il faut dire que son « invitée » lui permettait à mainte reprise de se perfectionner en la matière, depuis maintenant trois semaines qu'elle la torturait tous les jours, parfois même la nuit, elle n'avait toujours pas parlé et se murait dans le silence. Seules quelques répliques sarcastiques à son intention, ou de simples « non » qui n'avaient pas l'air de lui être adressé, s'échappaient de sa bouche. Il faut dire également que Martine avait un public à honorer à chaque « représentation ». La caméra braquée sur Root transmettait quasi en continu les images de son dur labeur et elle ne pouvait décemment pas priver de nouvelles et d'images « réconfortantes » ces chers acolytes de la Machine et surtout, cette insaisissable Shaw. Leur dernière entrevue au rayon cosmétique s'était assez mal passée et Shaw avait réussi à lui échapper. Martine avait encore cet échec en travers de la gorge, et savoir qu'elle détenait la personne responsable de la fuite de Shaw et par conséquent, de son échec, lui remettait du baume au cœur (si tentait qu'elle en avait un). Comme promis, elle prenait bien « soin » de sa prisonnière. Elle réussirait tôt ou tard à la faire parler mais le temps pressait. Samaritain n'arrivera pas indéfiniment à tenir cette satanée Machine à l'écart.

Martine en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la cellule de Root. Cette dernière était ligotée sur une chaise, un hématome lui recouvrant un tiers du visage, partant de son front jusqu'à sa pommette, son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et sa lèvre était fendue.

La dernière lubie de Martine avait été de frapper Root au visage jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde connaissance mais cette technique n'était définitivement pas la préférée de la blonde, bien trop salissant et vulgaire. L'agent aimait la torture plus subtile, plus précise, toute en finesse. Elle avait alors ramené pour cette nouvelle entrevue, un scalpel.

Elle le montra fièrement à Root qui la regarda d'un air de défi.

\- On me la déjà faite celle-là ! Un grand moment !

\- Je suis ravie que mon nouveau jouet de plaise et surtout n'oublie pas de sourire à la caméra ! Quelque chose à me dire avant de commencer ?

\- Tu pourrais juste décaler ma chaise légèrement sur la gauche ? je crois que ce n'est pas mon meilleur profil de ce côté !

Root tendit le côté contusionné de son visage vers Martine, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

Martine ne put retenir un rictus d'irritation, traverser son visage. Elle se dirigea vers Root et commença à lui entailla le poignet.

* * *

 _ **Station de métro**_

Trois semaines.

Trois semaines qu'ils cherchaient désespérément à remonter diverses pistes pouvant les conduire à Samaritain. Control travaillait toujours pour Samaritain et opérait comme agent double, elle avait été d'une aide précieuse. Grâce à elle, John et Sameen avaient pu mettre la main sur plusieurs agents de l'intelligence artificielle mais le problème était de les faire parler. La plupart se donnait la mort avant que John et Sameen aient pu ne serait-ce que leur dire un mot, ou restaient murés dans un silence de plomb. Ils avaient eu recours un bon nombre de fois à la torture pour les faire parler, au grand damne d'Harold qui désapprouvait totalement. Il s'était d'ailleurs accroché assez fortement avec Sameen lorsqu'un interrogatoire de la brune avait, on ne peut plus mal tourné. En effet, Sameen avait poussé la torture du prisonnier à un point tel, que ce dernier était mort d'une crise cardiaque, juste sous les yeux des deux acolytes.

 _ **Flash back**_

\- Vous vous rendez compte au moins de la gravité de la situation miss Shaw ?

Harold était dans tous ses états, et trottinait en claudiquant sans but précis dans la station.

Sameen ne lui jeta qu'un bref regard et se refocalisa sur l'écran noir qu'elle fixait depuis qu'elle était revenue au métro.

\- Je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il était cardiaque !

Son ton ne montrait clairement aucun remords.

\- Ayez l'air au moins un minimum concernée par ce que vous avez fait subir à ce pauvre homme tout de même !

Shaw se leva alors d'un bond et vint se poster devant Finch, la colère prenant une nouvelle fois le dessus.

\- Me montrer « concernée » par le sort de ce pauvre type ? Vous croyez qu'ils se sentent « concernés » par ce qu'ils font subir à Root depuis des semaines ? On reste là à interroger ces ordures qui pour la plupart, se flinguent avant même qu'on ait pu en tirer quoi que ce soit alors n'espérez pas que quand j'arrive enfin à en attraper un non suicidaire, je lui demande poliment en lui tendant une tasse de thé de me dire où est Root !

\- Ce ne sont pas nos méthodes miss Shaw !

\- VOS méthodes sont obsolètes Harold ! Il faut passer à l'étape supérieure ! Vous avez vu ce que cette folle lui fait subir tous les jours ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, vous pour lutter contre ça ! on la voit se faire torturer de toutes les pires façons possibles et inimaginables et on ne fait rien !

\- Miss Shaw, on va la sortir de là, Control a besoin de plus de temps pour…

\- On n'a plus le temps Harold ! Ils vont finir par la faire parler d'une façon ou d'une autre et on est aux premières loges pour assister à tout ça !

\- Arrêtez de regarder cet écran miss Shaw…

Le ton d'Harold s'était adouci. Il voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de Shaw mais c'était sans compter sur le périmètre de sécurité que cette dernière avait érigé autour de son espace personnel. Elle recula d'un pas.

Shaw ne répondit pas et commença à partir.

\- Miss Shaw…

\- J'aurais dû être à sa place Harold! c'est moi qui devrait subir toutes ces horreurs, pas elle !

 _« Surtout pas elle »._ pensa-t-elle.

Sameen se surprit par sa propre pensée, surgit soudain de nulle part.

\- Vous n'êtes pas responsable de sa situation Sameen. Samantha a fait son choix ce jour-là.

\- C'est un choix que je ne peux pas accepter ! C'est moi qui protège les autres, pas l'inverse!

La colère la submergeant de nouveau, elle prit sa veste et quitta la station. Avant de franchir la porte, elle s'arrêta, sans se retourner, et dit :

\- Prévenez-moi si l'écran se rallume !

Harold la regarda partir, désemparé.

 _ **Fin du flash back**_

Sameen détruisait de nouveau, tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage dans la station. Ses accès de fureur étaient corrélés aux images qu'elle voyait tous les jours, elle en devenait presque incontrôlable. Harold faisait rempart devant ses ordinateurs pour tenter de les épargner. Le souvenir encore cuisant de son ordinateur portable, fracassé contre le mur lui revint d'un coup en mémoire.

Sameen s'était installée à la station depuis la première diffusion des images de Root. Elle était incapable de décrocher son regard de l'écran. Les seules pauses qu'elle s'accordait se résumaient aux missions pour débusquer des agents de Samaritain et les interroger, ou pour prendre l'air quelques heures. Samaritain était sadique, on ne leur diffusait que les images de torture de Root. Lorsque les sévices étaient finis, on emmenait la grande brune dans une autre pièce et la vidéo se coupait. Des fois, Martine faisait un petit commentaire à la caméra, rappelant à quel point prendre soin de la « petite amie » de Shaw était toujours un plaisir.

« Petite amie ». Cela sonnait étrange aux oreilles de Shaw. Etait-elle sa petite amie ? Après tout, elle avait bel et bien embrassé la grande brune ce jour-là, à la bourse. Elle pensait qu'elle allait mourir et cet acte, à ce moment précis, lui apparut d'une évidence absolue. Que ressentait-elle vraiment pour Root ? Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question, se reposant toujours sur cette exaspération et cet agacement que Root lui provoquait à chacune de ses répliques provocatrices et ses manies mielleuses. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que Shaw aimait cette attention particulière que Root lui réservait. Attention qui lui manquait cruellement en ce moment, même si elle ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître. Elle donnerait n'importe quoi pour voir débarquer la grande brune à cet instant précis et lui lancer l'un de ses grands sourires dont elle seule a le secret, accompagné de ce regard pétillant qui la caractérise tant.

Elle en était là de ses réflexions quand l'écran se ralluma une nouvelle fois, promettant de nouvelles atrocités. La respiration de Sameen se bloqua en voyant l'état dans lequel était Root. Elle avait sans aucun doute été passée à tabac, la blonde s'étant acharnée sur le visage, d'habitude si joyeux de la brune.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Root continuait de provoquer délibérément la blonde. On ne pouvait pas dire que Root manquait de répartie, et cela même dans les pires situations. Shaw en aurait presque sourit si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances. Encore une fois, Sameen ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'écran, comme si ce simple geste pouvait la rapprocher un tant soit peu de la brune. Son propre geste l'interpella à peine, trop occupée à focaliser son attention sur Root. Peu importe de quoi elle avait l'air aux yeux de ses deux acolytes, ses réactions lui jouaient définitivement des tours ces derniers temps. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

Lorsque Martine planta son scalpel dans la main de Root et que cette dernière hurla de douleur, la fureur de Shaw explosa de nouveau dans toute sa splendeur. Elle vit à peine Harold faire écran de son corps pour protéger ses précieux jouets, comme s'il pouvait lui résistait, et encore moins dans un moment pareil. Mais son attention se reporta plutôt sur un casier rempli d'armes qu'elle renversa au sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un simple château de cartes.

John essaya de focaliser l'attention de Shaw sur l'écran.

\- Shaw, calme toi et regarde !

La Blonde allait s'adresser à la caméra.

\- Combien de temps encore allez-vous la laisser subir mes précieux soins ? Shaw, je pensais que tu tenais un peu plus à elle que ça vu l'adieu larmoyant que tu lui as fait dans l'ascenseur de la bourse ! Elle va finir par croire que tu l'as abandonné tu sais !

La caméra se coupa sur le sourire malsain de Martine.

\- Elle a raison ! On est en train de l'abandonner !

\- Miss Shaw, voir ces images nous brise le cœur tout autant que vous. Mais nous devons attendre que Control développe sa piste sur les…

\- On ne peut plus attendre que Control se réveille ! Je veux parler à la Machine !

Une détermination sans bornes se reflétait maintenant dans les yeux de Shaw. John décida d'intervenir.

\- Shaw, pour une raison inconnue, la Machine refuse de s'adresser à nous !

Harold poursuivit.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose semble la bloquer…

Sameen sembla tout à coup comprendre quelque chose. Elle s'exprima plus pour elle-même que pour ses deux compagnons.

\- Elle continue de nous protéger…

\- Pardon miss Shaw ?

\- Root ! C'est elle qui empêche la Machine de nous parler et de nous dire où elle est ! Elle sait que nous viendrions dans l'heure la sauver et pour nous protéger et nous empêcher de prendre le moindre risque pour elle, elle a trouvé le moyen de bloquer la Machine !

\- Ca me semble un peu… Commença Harold, perplexe, mais Shaw le coupa.

\- C'est du Root tout craché ! Elle se sacrifie tête baissée pour nous sans nous laisser la possibilité de choisir par nous même ! Harold, ouvrez moi une interface, une ligne, n'importe quoi, pour me mettre en contact avec la Machine !

\- Que comptez-vous faire ?

\- Secouer ses fichus circuits imprimés et ses puces informatiques pour l'obliger à me dire où est Root !

Devant le ton on ne peut plus catégorique de Shaw, Harold ne pensa même pas à la contredire.

Après quelques manipulations informatiques qui restèrent des plus obscures pour Sameen, Harold reprit :

\- Voilà, je vous ai ouvert une interface sécurisée.

 _ **Interface**_

Shaw : Tu es là ?

Machine : Oui

Shaw : Dis-moi où est Root !

Machine : impossibilité de répondre à la requête

Shaw : Pourquoi ?

Machine : pour préserver

Shaw : préserver quoi ?

Machine : Vous

Shaw : C'est Root qui te l'a demandé ?

Machine : Oui

Shaw : Alors contourne cette demande ! Tu n'as pas à obéir à Root !

Machine : obligation d'obéir à un code moral

Shaw : Quel code moral ? Comment ce fichu code moral peut-il se manifester dans des circonstances pareilles ?

Machine : une promesse

Shaw : tu es une machine ! Les machines ne font pas de promesses ! Au diable ton code moral ! Aide-moi à sauver Root !

Machine : Je dois préserver

Shaw : Elle va mourir si tu ne m'aides pas ! Tu ne peux pas laisser faire ça ! Contourne cette promesse si tu ne veux pas la rompre de toi-même !

 _« Calcul en cours… promesse en corrélation au code moral créé par admin…. Mission de préservation de Shaw Sameen, Reese John, Finch Harold, Fusco Lionel….calcul nouvelles options…. Interface analogique : en danger…. Code moral engage….nouvelle option sélectionnée »_

« …. »

\- Harold, qu'est-ce qu'elle me raconte je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle me dit !

La Machine, contre toute attente, semblait convaincue par le plaidoyer de Shaw et proposait maintenant à cette dernière une solution pour entrer en contact avec Root.

\- Miss Shaw, si je comprends bien et je pense que c'est le cas, la Machine vous propose de rentrer en contact avec Root par le biais de son implant. Elle va modifier la fréquence de telle sorte que Root puisse vous entendre mais votre échange devra être bref, car la hauteur de cette nouvelle fréquence dépasse celle utilisée par la Machine pour communiquer avec elle et il existe un risque non négligeable que ce signal puisse être repéré.

\- Elle me donne l'opportunité de convaincre Root de me donner sa localisation ?

\- Oui, la Machine lui a certainement donné à son arrivée. Samaritain doit penser que l'endroit où elle est détenue empêche toute communication. C'est un avantage à ne pas négliger ! Samaritain ne se doute pas que Root connaît son lieu de détention, ni que la Machine communique toujours avec elle ! Nous pourrions bénéficier de l'effet de surprise !

John se leva d'un bond.

\- Je vais prévenir Control de se tenir prête avec une équipe pour lancer l'assaut dès que Root nous aura parlé ! Tache d'être convaincante Shaw, elle doit impérativement nous dire où elle est !

Shaw se tourna vers Harold.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi la Machine ne nous dit pas elle-même où est Root ! Elle s'en fou de ce qu'il peut lui arriver ?

Shaw ne décolérait pas.

\- Je crains fort que ce soit ma faute miss Shaw… la Machine est tenue au secret par la promesse qu'elle a faite à Root, promesse reposant sur les fondements de ce code moral que j'ai moi-même mis en place pour nous protéger de décisions que la Machine pourrait prendre d'un point de vue purement mathématique, froid et sans conscience. J'ai voulu lui enseigner des valeurs en quelque sorte, et maintenant tout cela se retourne contre nous.

Ils durent attendre quelques heures, pour être certains que Root ne soit plus sous surveillance humaine pour entrer en communication avec elle.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Il fallait bien avouer que cette cinglée de Martine y était allée fort cette fois-ci. Du taser, en passant par le briquet, les injections en tout genre, les quasis noyades pour finir par le scalpel scarifiant diverses parties de son corps, rien ne lui avait été épargné sous un laps de temps très court. Les gardes avaient dû la porter (trainer était le terme le plus exact vu la délicatesse employée) pour ensuite la jeter sans ménagement sur le vieux matelas posé au sol qui lui servait de lit. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger sa main, embrochée précédemment par le scalpel, diverses plaies saignaient un peu partout sur son corps et sa tête lui faisait affreusement mal. Elle était sur le point de sombrer dans l'inconscience lorsqu'une voix qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir entendre un jour, la ramena vivement à la réalité.

\- Root ? Tu m'entends ?

\- Sam ?

Etait-elle en train d'halluciner ou entendait-elle bien Sameen lui parler au creux de l'oreille ?

\- Oui Root ! C'est moi ! Tu es là ! Dis-moi vite où tu es, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps !

Root n'en revenait pas d'avoir la chance d'entendre cette voix encore une fois, elle ne se lasserait jamais de l'entendre mais là, tout de suite, elle savait ce que cela signifiait et se refusait à répondre à sa demande.

\- Non Sam…

\- Root ne fait pas ta tête de mule et dis-moi tout de suite ou tu es !

Root ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement à cette remarque mais elle du retenir aussitôt un gémissement de douleur, sa côte cassée la faisait souffrir. Ce gémissement n'échappa pas à Sameen.

\- Root ne compte pas sur moi pour te laisser mourir sans rien faire ! Il n'en est pas question ! Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de vouloir sans arrêt nous protéger, tu vas me dire où tu es tout de suite pour que je vienne te botter les fesses en personne pour m'avoir mis dans un tel état de nerf, tu entends ! Je vais venir te sauver que tu le veuilles ou non alors il vaut mieux me dire dans quelle direction je dois tirer sinon je te jure que je me fais prendre volontairement pour pouvoir te rejoindre !

Sameen était furieuse et cela se ressentait dans sa voix mais tout ce que Root entendait c'est ces choses profondes et sincères que Shaw débitait sans s'en rendre compte et qui la toucha en plein cœur, bien plus qu'une quelconque déclaration. Elle était prête à risquer sa vie, quitte à se faire prendre pour venir la sauver, elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre cependant, que la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrait à la volée, dévoilant Martine, Greer et deux molosses écervelés. Le vieil homme semblait contenir une colère latente, mais son regard ne présageait rien de bon. Il avait de toute évidence un plan en tête.

\- Vous avez plus d'un tour dans votre sac miss Groves, réussir à communiquer avec la Machine malgré les pares feu de Samaritain, franchement je vous félicite, mais sachez que nous aussi avons de quoi retourner la vapeur ! emmenez-la !

Root eut tout juste le temps de dire :

\- 127° est, 45° nord….

\- Elle leur donne notre position ! sédatez la vite !

Root sentit l'aiguille s'enfoncer dans son cou et au moment où elle l'inconscience la submergeait, elle entendit Sameen l'appelait via son implant.

* * *

 _ **Quelque minutes plus tôt – Bureau de Greer**_

\- Que donne l'interrogatoire de miss Groves, Martine ?

\- Elle est tenace monsieur ! Mais j'arriverai à la faire parler soyez-en sur !

\- Cela fait déjà presque quatre semaines ma chère Martine et nous n'avons toujours aucun résultat. Ce n'est pas avec la torture physique qu'elle nous parlera. Monsieur Lambert, vous prenez donc le relais. Les sévices psychologiques devraient avoir plus d'effets sur elle, surtout si vous menacez directement ces acolytes. Elle s'est sacrifiée pour les sauver, son propre sort lui importe peu mais le sort de ses amis est primordial pour elle de toute évidence. Attaquez-la dans ce sens !

Lambert se tourna, amusé, vers sa collègue blonde.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit que le psychologique, il n'y a que ça de vrai !

\- Ne me cherche pas, veux-tu, ou tu auras toi-même l'occasion de tester les limites de la torture physique !

Greer, visiblement ennuyé par leur joute verbale futile, intervint agacé :

\- Je n'ai que faire de vos simagrées ridicules et puériles jeunes gens, allez faire votre combat de coq ailleurs !

Martine allait répondre quand une jeune fille brune, d'à peine une vingtaine d'années débarqua dans le bureau sans frapper.

\- On ne lui a pas appris les bonnes manières à celle-là !

\- Coucher Martine !

\- Il suffit vous deux ! Que voulez-vous miss Mahoney ?

\- Monsieur Greer ! Samaritain a détecté une communication par basse fréquence venant de la cellule de la prisonnière ! elle est tellement faible qu'il a failli ne pas la détecter mais elle a duré assez longtemps pour que Samaritain la remarque.

\- Mais…comment est-ce possible ? Samaritain a isolé toute cette zone ! miss Groves n'a pas d'oreillette ni d'appareil électronique d'aucune sorte en sa possession permettant….

Greer eut soudain une révélation, il sortit précipitamment du bureau, suivit des deux autres. Il se dirigeait vers la cellule de Root.

\- Quelqu'un a-t-il prit le temps de faire passer un scanner à cette femme ?

Martine ne sembla pas comprendre.

\- Je pensais que le but c'était de m'amocher, pas de la rafistoler !

\- Tu emploies toujours des termes on ne peut plus distingués ma chère Martine !

La joute entre Martine et Lambert avait repris. Greer s'arrêta d'un coup et fusilla les deux agents du regard, ce qui eut pour effet de stopper net les deux chiens fous.

\- Est-ce que oui ou non l'un d'entre vous a pris le temps de vérifier que miss Groves n'avait aucun dispositif d'aucune sorte de caché sur ou à l'intérieur d'elle !

\- A l'intérieur ?

Lambert sembla soudain comprendre lui aussi.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Comment avons-nous pu passer à côté de ça, sachant que nous en développons nous-même en ce moment ! Elle porte un implant !

\- Qui est capable de capter même les plus basses fréquences et passer sous la barre du pare feu !

Martine se tourna vers Greer.

\- Quels sont les ordres monsieur ?

\- Pendant que nous organisons l'évacuation d'urgence, nous allons renverser la vapeur de notre côté. J'envisageais déjà d'avoir recours à ce plan de toute manière étant donné le peu de coopération de notre prisonnière. Nous allons donc passer à la phase B avec miss Groves.

\- Mais, monsieur je ne….oh…

\- Je vois que vous avez compris où je voulais en venir ma chère Martine !

\- S'il vous plait monsieur, permettez-moi de le faire moi-même ? J'ai un compte à régler avec Shaw !

\- Si vous voulez Martine, mais ne sous-estimait pas miss Shaw. Lambert, je vous charge de la première étape.

Lambert continua rapidement son chemin tandis que Greer, Martine et les deux molosses à l'entrée de la cellule faisait irruption dans celle-ci.

* * *

 _ **Station de métro – suite à la coupure de communication entre Root et Shaw**_

Shaw se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers Harold.

\- Ils ont repéré la fréquence ! On doit agir maintenant, j'ai les coordonnées !

\- Je contacte monsieur Reese !

Deux heures plus tard, 5 SUV remplis d'agents lourdement armés se dirigeaient vers les coordonnées transmises par Root.

Reese et Shaw se tenaient côte à côte et n'échangeaient pas à mot. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre que Root avait dû payer cher l'information donnée concernant sa localisation. Chacun s'empêchait à sa manière, de penser à l'état dans lequel ils allaient retrouver leur amie. Reese ressassait inlassablement les étapes de la mission, tandis que Shaw vérifiait pour la quinzième fois son arme. Cela l'empêchait de trop penser, car inspecter dans les moindres détails son arme la conduisait à faire appel à des mécanismes automatiques qui la déconnectaient de tout le reste. Et là, à ce moment précis où son cœur mené une lutte acharnée entre sa tête et son ventre, ces automatismes étaient plus que bienvenus.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place, ils se rendirent compte que la majeure partie des effectifs avait déjà évacuée.

Et s'ils avaient déjà déplacé Root ailleurs ? Elle serait de nouveau perdue et sans aucun moyen de les joindre. Sam prit alors une décision totalement irrationnelle qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Elle passa outre les ordres, outre le plan établi pour s'emparer des lieux et fonça tête baissée vers le bâtiment principal, sous une pluie de balle des membres de Décima encore présents.

John la vit partir comme une flèche, tête baissée sans avoir le temps de la retenir, il ne put que tenter de la couvrir comme il pouvait.

\- Bordel Shaw, qu'est-ce que tu fous !

Il réussit à abattre deux agents qui visaient Shaw.

Celle-ci parvint à entrer dans le bâtiment et à abattre sans difficulté le peu de gardes qui étaient restés dans l'édifice, la plupart combattait dehors.

Elle venait à peine de franchir les portes d'un grand hall quand elle vit devant elle Root, à moitié consciente, dans un piteux état et maculée de sang sur une bonne moitié du corps, maintenue péniblement debout par Martine, qui la menaçait d'une seringue, dirigée dans son cou.

Sameen se figea, sa mâchoire était crispée, son cœur battait à 100 à l'heure.

\- Root !

\- Tiens tiens tiens ! mais voilà Shaw ! regarde ma belle, voilà ta copine !

Root la regarda droit dans les yeux et pendant un instant, un lien inexplicable s'établit entre elles, comme si plus rien n'existait autour, juste cette connexion.

\- Sam….

La voix de Root était très faible. Ils lui avaient bel et bien fait subir un lourd traitement suite à leur échange.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait Shaw, de la voir dans cet état ? A par la colère tu ne ressens pas grand-chose pas vrai ? Alors si je la tue, la tout de suite devant toi, je ne risque pas de voir perler de chaudes et douces larmes sur ton visage !

Cette cinglée avait décidément fait une énorme erreur en s'attaquant à Sameen Shaw et en s'en prenant à ses proches. Parce que oui, Sameen, aussi stupéfiant que tout cela soit pour elle, considérait cette équipe hétéroclite comme faisant intégralement partie de ses proches et de sa famille. La dernière réplique de Martine mit Sameen dans une fureur noire, elle tremblait littéralement de rage.

\- Lâche la tout de suite ou la dernière chose que tu vas voir ça ne sera pas mes larmes mais la balle que je te collerai entre les deux yeux !

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Je te tuerai de toute manière mais tu souffriras beaucoup plus et beaucoup plus longtemps !

Elles se jugèrent quelques secondes, puis tout s'accéléra d'un coup. Reese surgit derrière Martine et lui tira dans le mollet. Celle-ci lâcha quelque peu sa prise sur Root mais réussit tout de même à lui injecter la moitié de la seringue avant que la grande brune ne se baisse précipitamment pour laisser le champ libre à Shaw qui ouvrit le feu sur la blonde. Sameen atteint sa cible comme promit et lui logea une deuxième balle dans le cœur tout en précisant :

\- Ça c'est pour Root pétasse !

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de Root, posa une main sur sa joue et eut juste le temps de croiser son regard pétillant qu'elle affectionnait tant, sans s'en rendre compte, avant que la grande brune ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre!_

 _Alors vos impressions?_

 _:-)_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello, un chapitre un peu plus court cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, le psychologique a plus sa place ici._

 _Plusieurs d'entre vous m'ont parlé de Shaw et de son côté un peu trop émotif. Je voulais vous expliquer ma version de Shaw dans cette histoire. En fait, j'ai voulu montrer à travers ça qu'elle se retrouve d'un coup envahie par des réactions et des émotions qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir un jour ressentir et surtout qu'elle est incapable de contrôler, d'où ses réactions un peu excessives. Harold et John sont d'ailleurs tout aussi perplexe face à ça lol. Quand elle sent une larme couler dans le chapitre 1, elle même n'en revient pas et ne comprend pas ce qui se passe. Son corps agit indépendamment de sa tête lol. Dans mon histoire, on va dire que Shaw n'est pas sociopathe à 100% mais qu'elle a une carapace tellement solide autour d'elle que ses émotions sont profondément enfouies sous une épaisse couche d'indifférence et de froideur apparente. Je vous laisse deviner qui va réussir au fur et à mesure à fissurer la carapace ;-). Quand on regarde l'épisode avec la petite Gen, je trouve que ses réactions sont similaires, au début c'est un vrai iceberg mais une fois qu'elle s'est attachée à elle, ses émotions soit disant inexistantes reprennent le dessus et même Harold n'arrive pas à l'empêcher d'aller sauver Gen. A la fin elle la prend même dans ses bras. Je suis donc la logique de Gen, les voix sont là, il faut juste tendre l'oreille et monter un peu le volume lol._

 _Merci pour vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à me dire le positif comme le négatif :-) L'un nous motive à bloc et fait super plaisir, l'autre nous permet de nous améliorer et de vous donner plus d'explications comme je l'ai fait plus haut ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que ce petit chapitre vous plaira un minimum :-)_

* * *

 _ **Station de métro**_

\- Que lui ont-ils injecté exactement ?

John observait Harold et Shaw manipulaient à tour de rôle la seringue qu'il avait récupérée sur place et faire des analyses complexes, mélangeant différents produits, qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas.

Sameen se tourna vers lui.

\- Je n'en sais rien du tout, je ne connais pas ce sérum.

\- Vous ne pensez pas qu'on devrait plutôt l'emmener à l'hôpital ?

Reese observait Root, étendue sur un lit de camp, déposé à la hâte dans le wagon de métro, toujours inconsciente. Ses plaies étaient maintenant pansées et son bras immobilisé. Son épaule avait été déboitée.

Harold se tourna également vers lui.

\- C'est trop dangereux monsieur Reese, avec les caméras présentes dans l'hôpital, Samaritain aura tôt fait de la retrouver, et nous avec.

\- Oui mais on ne sait même pas ce que c'est que ce produit ! Il faudrait au moins la placer en observation, je ne sais pas moi !

\- Sameen a été médecin il y a quelques années John, elle est tout à fait à même de surveiller Root. A son réveil, nous en saurons plus…

* * *

 _ **Nouveau QG de Samaritain**_

Greer supervisait l'installation du matériel dans ce nouveau QG, trouvé à la hâte par Samaritain, suite au débarquement d'agent du gouvernement quelques heures plus tôt dans leur ancienne base.

Lambert venait de faire son entrée et se dirigeait vers l'anglais.

\- Monsieur Lambert, la mission « Groves » est-elle un succès ? Avez-vous eu le temps de faire ce qui était prévu ?

\- Tout à fait monsieur ! Tout devrait se mettre en place dans peu de temps. D'après les images des vidéos surveillances, Martine a également réussi à injecter le produit avant de se faire abattre par Shaw.

\- Oui la mort de Martine est regrettable mais elle aura au moins servie à quelque chose. Le plan est maintenant parfaitement en place.

Lambert sourit à pleine dent au vieil homme qui lui sourit en retour.

\- ah au fait monsieur Lambert, je veux la tête de Control embrochée au bout d'une pique dans les plus brefs délais!

* * *

 _ **Station de métro**_

Une vive douleur à la tête….des voix…..quelque chose entravant son bras….on avait encore dû l'attacher, ou alors cette blonde expérimentait une nouvelle forme de torture tordue. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ? Peu importe….tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle allait de nouveau souffrir. Elle était à bout de force….pourquoi lui infligeaient-ils tous ces sévices ? Ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui demander où elle était. Mais où était qui ? De qui voulaient-ils tous parler ?

Elle dû remuer sans s'en rendre compte et attirer l'attention de ses bourreaux dans la pièce car elle entendit tout à coup les voix s'approcher précipitamment d'elle. Elle se redressa vivement en position assise et vit alors trois personnes se diriger à grands pas vers elle, deux hommes et une femme. Elle ramena ses jambes contre elle et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, prête à recevoir les coups. Cette position lui faisait atrocement mal dans les côtes mais c'était devenu un automatisme.

Le trio se stoppa d'un même mouvement, n'osant plus bouger du tout.

Sameen se rapprocha alors doucement, comme si elle voulait toucher un animal blessé, sous les yeux effrayés de Root. Elle ne savait absolument pas gérer ce genre de détresse qui lui était totalement inconnue et ne savait pas vraiment quels gestes adoptés. Elle choisit donc de rester à une distance raisonnable de Root et de ne pas la toucher. De toute évidence, elle était encore en état de choc. Elle devait lui laisser le temps de faire le point.

\- Root ? c'est moi Sh…c'est Sameen.

Root ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait, son regard était perdu et elle n'avait plus cette étincelle dans les yeux qui la caractérisait. Sameen eut alors un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma par la réponse de Root, toujours recroquevillée sur elle-même.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Aucune expression ne traversa le visage de Shaw, suite à la réponse de Root. Elle se contenta de reculer doucement pour ne pas effrayer davantage Root, puis se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de la station.

\- Miss Shaw ? Ou allez-vous ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas.

Lorsqu'elle revint deux heures plus tard, Root était toujours sur son lit de camp mais elle ne semblait plus aussi terrorisée qu'auparavant. Elle arborait un air méfiant et pas très rassurée tout en mangeant un sandwich. Tout en la regardant, Shaw se dirigea vers Harold.

\- Miss Shaw ! J'ai réussi je pense à la convaincre que nous ne lui voulons pas de mal bien qu'elle soit encore méfiante, mais il semblerait qu'elle est perdue la mémoire.

\- Non vous croyez !

Shaw ne put s'empêcher d'être sarcastique. Elle avait bien remarqué que Root avait perdu la mémoire, pas besoin de lui redire à nouveau.

Harold choisit d'ignorer sa remarque, inutile d'énerver encore plus Shaw qui semblait déjà se contenir difficilement.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi ils lui ont effacé la mémoire comme ça, surtout qu'à l'origine, ils voulaient lui soutirer des informations donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de les lui effacer maintenant.

\- A moins qu'elle ait appris quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû savoir !

\- Mais pourquoi la garder en vie dans ce cas ?

\- Je ne sais pas Harold ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- Maintenant vous allez lui parler !

Shaw le regarda quelque seconde fixement avant de dire :

\- Je ne sais pas faire ça vous le savez bien !

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Parler ! Réconforter ! enfin ce genre de truc quoi !

\- Attendez miss Shaw je ne comprends pas, quand elle était entre leurs mains, vous étiez prête à foncer droit dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir et là vous ne voulez même pas aller lui parler !

\- Pour lui dire quoi ? je peux assurer sa protection et la soigner physiquement mais je ne sais pas soigner le reste ! je suis sociopathe, je n'ai pas de sentiments je vous rappelle.

\- Ne me dite pas que vous n'aviez pas de sentiments lorsque vous retourniez chaque membre de cette pièce après la voir se faire torturer.

\- La colère je connais oui mais c'est tout ! vous le savez bien ! Et elle est avec nous maintenant donc j'arrive à contrôler cette colère plus facilement.

\- Il n'y avait pas seulement de la colère dans vos réactions ! il y avait aussi du désespoir, de la frustration, de la peur et surtout quelque chose de très fort pour Root!

Sameen ricana sans joie.

\- Harold, vous êtes sérieux ? j'ai l'air de ressentir tout ça là maintenant ?

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le voit pas que ce n'est pas bien présent ! Depuis que Root est revenue, vous vous êtes de nouveau murée derrière votre masque de sociopathe comme vous dites mais j'ai bien peur que vous ne trompiez personne ! Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez des émotions et des sentiments aussi enfouis soient-ils, il serait peut-être temps de commencer à les assumer ! Le problème c'est que vous avez peur de ressentir des choses car les émotions ça ne se contrôlent pas !

\- Vous vous trompez Harold, je ne ressens que de la colère, et c'est ce que je ressentais quand Root était prisonnière mais c'est tout ! Une sociopathe n'a PAS d'émotions hormis la colère !

 _« Qui essayes-tu de convaincre franchement »_

Shaw secoua la tête rageusement suite à cette pensée. Puis se tourna vers Root. Elle avait reposé son sandwich et les regardait, inquiète. Elle se demanda si Root avait entendu leur discussion mais en tout cas, elle avait remarqué qu'ils se querellaient.

\- Allez lui parler miss Shaw !

Bien sûr que Sameen voulait aller lui parler, cela faisait des semaines qu'elle n'attendait que ça, d'avoir la grande brune juste devant elle, mais elle était tellement nulle pour ça.

\- "Pour lui dire quoi ?" répéta-t-elle. "Désolée qu'ils t'aient torturé et effacé la mémoire!"

\- Combler les vides dans son esprit ! elle est totalement perdue, et je pense que vous êtes la mieux placer pour lui dire ce qu'elle a oublié sur nous mais également sur elle-même.

\- Vous êtes vraiment pénible par moment Harold !

\- Oui surtout quand j'ai raison, allez y maintenant !

Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et fini par se diriger lentement vers Root.

Cette dernière eut un mouvement de recul à son approche mais resta assise, appuyée contre le mur.

\- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Root la regarda un moment avant de répondre.

\- Oui…

Sameen s'exécuta et ne trouva rien d'autre à dire que :

\- Bon, euh….tu as des questions ?

Elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et Root s'en rendit compte assez vite.

\- Tu n'es pas très douée dans tout ce qui est relationnel je me trompe ?

\- Je voulais pas commencer par ça mais bon, puisque tu abordes le sujet…je suis sociopathe donc non le relationnel c'est pas trop mon truc.

\- Alors pourquoi c'est toi qu'on envoi pour me parler ?

\- A ce qu'il parait, c'est moi qui te connais le mieux.

\- On est amies c'est ça ?

Sameen esquissa une ébauche de sourire. Il n'y avait décidément que Root qui réussissait à la faire sourire, même dans un moment comme celui-là. Elle repensa alors au baiser qu'elle avait échangé dans l'ascenseur.

\- En quelque sorte…enfin pas exactement non… c'est compliqué ! Tu devrais peut être commencer par des questions plus simples !

Root était toujours méfiante envers Shaw mais fini par acquiescer doucement.

\- Pourquoi vous m'appelez Root ?

\- C'est ton nom…

\- Non, je m'appelle Samantha, Samantha Groves !

Une fois encore, Sameen sourit en coin. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Root dire son vrai nom. Root n'était clairement pas dans son état normal pour dire ce genre de chose.

\- Oui mais tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Root. Il n'y a qu'Harold qui ait le droit de t'appeler par ton vrai nom.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Aucune idée ! Tu n'en as jamais parlé.

 _« Une chose que j'aurais peut-être dû lui demander avant que Samaritain lui fasse ce lavage de cerveau »._ Elle préféra reprendre où elles s'étaient arrêtées.

\- Question suivante ?

\- Comment être sûre que je peux avoir confiance en vous ? après tout qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous me connaissez vraiment ?

Sameen commençait à ressentir une forme de malaise, du moins c'est comme cela qu'elle l'interprétait. Avoir Root juste en face d'elle mais en même temps, avoir l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment là, lui laissait une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac. Encore ces foutues réactions physiologiques à la noix.

La question de Root la perturba plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. La vraie Root n'aurait jamais demandé une chose pareille, elle ne l'aurait jamais regardé comme elle la regardait à cet instant précis. Ils avaient récupéré Root mais elle était brisée, ses yeux étaient vides, sa méfiance palpable et ses sourires avaient disparus. Elle commença à répondre à sa question, le plus sincèrement possible.

\- Ta meilleure amie d'enfance a été tué quand tu avais 12 ans, tu sais parfaitement te servir d'une arme, tu aimes d'ailleurs en avoir deux à la fois, ta préférée est toujours rangée dans la poche de ta veste, tu conduis une moto, tu portes tout le temps des vestes en cuir, tu mets du vernis noir, tu adores les pommes et le thé noir, tu n'aimes pas être dans une pièce sans fenêtre, tu fais toujours des mimiques ridicules quand tu travailles sur ton ordinateur, tu détestes l'orage, ça te fait peur même si tu prétends le contraire, tu chantes quand tu es sous la douche, tu adores me mettre mal à l'aise et m'énerver par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables et tu es la seule à pouvoir m'appeler Sameen ou Sam. Tu sais quoi, tu as raison ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me demander à moi de te parler de tout ça, je vais appeler Harold ça sera mieux !

Elle se releva précipitamment pour fuir cette situation qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur elle quand Root la retint par le bras. Ce geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur. Sameen se rassit aussitôt. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et l'espace d'un court instant, Shaw cru entre apercevoir une faible étincelle dans les yeux de la brune. L'instant d'après, elle n'était plus là.

\- Ou as-tu mal ?

\- Aux côtes…

Sameen avança ses mains vers le tee-shirt de Root mais se stoppa en chemin. Elle regarda Root, attendant son accord. Celle-ci hocha simplement la tête et Shaw commença à lever le haut de la grande brune jusqu'au-dessous de son soutien-gorge, l'écharpe maintenant son épaule ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de monter plus haut. Mais ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était largement suffisant pour elle. Sa mâchoire se crispa ce qui n'échappa pas à Root.

\- C'est si moche que ça ?

La moitié du ventre de Root était couvert d'un énorme hématome noirâtre.

\- Je vais devoir t'ausculter mieux que ça, je dois enlever ton haut entièrement.

Root hésita un instant, de toute évidence, cette alternative ne lui plaisait pas trop.

 _« Et dire que normalement, elle sauterait sur l'occasion les bras ouvert…. »_

Cela lui manquerait presque de voir cette réaction émaner de Root. Sameen se garda bien de lui dire ce genre de chose.

Après s'être isolées dans un endroit plus discret, Sameen commença à défaire précautionneusement l'écharpe médicale de Root. Elle saisit ensuite le bas du tee-shirt de la brune pour lui retirer doucement. Root se trouvait à présent en soutien-gorge devant Shaw qui avait viré au rouge d'un seul coup.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui ! bien sûr que ça va ! répondit-elle un peu trop brusquement.

\- "Je dois aussi enlever le soutien-gorge ?" Root avait demandé ça sans arrière-pensée mais Sameen eut l'impression un quart de seconde que la vraie Root était revenue et qu'elle s'amusait à jouer de nouveau avec ses nerfs et son malaise apparent.

\- NON ! …non garde le ça ira.

Son corps commençait à la trahir. Ses joues étaient incandescentes, ses mains moites, son rythme cardiaque précipité.

Mais pourquoi diable réagissait-elle comme ça ! Elle était médecin non ? Elle en avait vu des corps à moitié nus devant elle en consultation alors pourquoi son corps l'incitait-elle en ce moment même à se jeter littéralement sur Root pour lui arracher ce fameux soutien-gorge.

Elle se donna une claque mentale et se concentra sur la blessure de Root. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de laisser ses pulsions physiques prendre le dessus, Root n'était pas dans son état normal. Au moment où ses mains touchèrent sa peau, cette dernière eu un frisson. Son corps semblait se rappeler de quelque chose que son esprit avait oublié.

\- Tu as deux côtes cassées…

\- Quelles sont les recommandations du médecin ?

\- Ne pas trop bouger, dormir sur le dos, surtout ne pas mettre de bandes et du repos.

\- D'accord… tu veux bien m'aider à me rhabiller ?

Shaw hocha simplement la tête et s'exécuta. Elle dévisageait maintenant Root. Celle-ci était très pale, et des cernes siégeaient sous ses yeux fatigués.

\- Tu dois te reposer ! On continuera de parler quand tu auras quelques heures de sommeil derrière toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord…

Root semblait tout à coup très vulnérable. Shaw l'aida à s'installer sur le lit et la recouvrir de la couverture. Elle prit un peu plus de temps que nécessaire à accomplir la tâche. Elle allait se détourner quand Root l'appela.

\- Shaw ?

Sameen tiqua intérieurement en entendant Root l'appeler comme ça.

\- Oui ?

Root semblait gênée. Sameen, impassible, attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne.

\- Tu veux bien attendre à côté de moi que je m'endorme…. s'il te plait ?

Sameen, toujours stoïque, la fixa quelques secondes avant de lui demander :

\- Tu as confiance en moi alors ?

Root se rappela la façon dont cette petite brune lui avait parlé d'elle. Elle était peut être sociopathe mais beaucoup de choses transparaissaient d'elle inconsciemment. Elle se demanda qu'elle genre de relation elles avaient toutes les deux.

\- Oui, je pense que… j'ai confiance en toi.

Sameen s'assit alors par terre, à côté du lit, juste au niveau de la tête de Root et fixa le mur en face d'elle.

\- Merci Shaw…

\- Mmm…pas de quoi.

Root sombra rapidement. Quand Shaw fut sûre que Root était bel et bien endormie, elle se releva, remonta la couverture sur elle, replaça quelque mèche de cheveux de la grande brune et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Harold mais en gardant toujours un œil sur elle.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre._

 _J'avoue que "j'appréhende" un peu vos avis sur ce chapitre, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, c'est à double tranchant :-)_

 _J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plu._

 _A bientôt pour la suite_

 _:-)_


	5. chapitre 4

_Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

 _ **John**_

Control n'avait rien écouté des instructions que Finch lui avait données. Cette femme et son égo allait finir par tous les faire tuer à force de n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme ça. Il avait été convenu que suite au sauvetage de Root, Control devait se rendre à la planque de Finch en utilisant la carte du New York fantôme, pour y attendre John. Maintenant que celle-ci les avait ouvertement aidés à libérer Root, elle était devenue une cible de choix pour Samaritain. Mais c'était sans compter sur Control et sa vision obtus de la situation. Elle pensait surement pouvoir se sortir de là seule mais dans sa précipitation et son assurance mal placée, elle les mettait tous en danger, elle en savait maintenant beaucoup trop sur la Team.

John décida de revenir à la station de métro pour aviser avec les autres de ce qu'il convenait de faire mais également pour avoir des nouvelles de Root. Martine lui avait injecté un produit inconnu qui avait eu pour effet de lui effacer la mémoire et cela inquiétait beaucoup le lieutenant. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir évacué en premier au lieu de la garder là-bas jusqu'au dernier moment, pour finir par lui faire perdre la mémoire de la sorte ?

John avait vu les blessures de Root, concentrées sur ses bras, ses mains et son visage. Rien ne lui avait été épargné et cela le mettait profondément en colère. Il avait appris à connaître Root au fil du temps. Il avait compris que cette dernière se cachait derrière une apparence toujours détachée, pleine d'entrain et déterminée mais qu'en réalité, elle se révélait être beaucoup plus fragile que ce qu'elle leur laissé entrevoir d'elle. Root était quelqu'un de bien, il en était maintenant convaincu et il savait qu'elle essayerait par tous les moyens de les préserver en leur cachant au maximum son mal-être suite à ce mois de torture et de séquestration. Ils faisaient tous partis de la même équipe, la même famille et John était prêt à soutenir comme il le pourrait la grande brune.

Lorsqu'il arriva à la station, Root dormait sur le lit de camp, Shaw était assise par terre à côté d'elle et lui jetait des coups d'œil réguliers et Finch traçait ce qui ressemblait à un cercle sur une grande carte, dépliée sur le bureau. A son approche, Shaw vint le rejoindre auprès de Finch.

\- Monsieur Reese, laissez-moi deviner, Control n'est pas venue à l'appartement ?

\- Vous avez bien deviné Harold ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a en tête, mais elle court droit à sa perte ! Elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'elle a trahi Samaritain !

\- Si elle veut se faire tuer c'est son problème après tout !

\- Miss Shaw !

-Quoi ?

\- Nous avons pour tâche de protéger les gens !

\- On est en train de parler de Control Harold !

\- Oui et dois-je vous rappeler qu'elle nous a bien aidé à récupérer Root ?

John coupa Sameen qui s'apprêtait à répondre.

\- Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ? Quand je suis partie, elle semblait complètement perdue et paniquée.

\- Nous lui avons parlé avant qu'elle ne s'endorme il y a de ça une heure, elle a l'air d'assimiler plus ou moins bien ce qui se passe.

\- Ce n'est qu'une façade Harold, vous le savez ?

\- Bien sûr que je le sais monsieur Reese, miss Groves est forte mais elle aura besoin de nous tous pour surmonter tout ça !

Shaw, elle, restait muette et regardait Root.

\- Et toi Shaw, ça va ?

\- Bien sûr que ça va John ! Qu'est-ce que vous tracez Harold sur cette carte ?

Les deux hommes comprirent vite qu'il ne fallait pas insister plus longtemps sur ce point.

\- J'ai mis en place un puissant pare-feu autour de la station et ses alentours pour empêcher la moindre onde radio ou fréquence de communication de pénétrer ici.

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas réussi à vous joindre via l'oreillette ?

\- Oui il faudra utiliser nos téléphones en composant le 3141 avant d'entrer le numéro. C'est une sécurité que j'ai mis en place, juste au cas où les agents de Samaritain auraient placé un mouchard sur Root.

\- Elle n'a pas de mouchard ! j'ai vérifié !

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent miss Shaw.

\- C'est pour ça que la Machine n'est toujours pas entrée en contact avec elle ?

\- Oui, je me suis dit que Root avait besoin d'un peu de temps avant d'être confronté à la voix d'une intelligence artificielle lui chuchotant des choses dans l'oreille alors qu'elle n'a plus aucun souvenir d'elle.

\- Vous croyez que ses souvenirs vont revenir ?

\- Je l'espère sincèrement John…

Ils ne purent continuer plus loin leur discussion car Root commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers elle en silence, peinés de voir la brune si vulnérable.

Shaw vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et serra légèrement son épaule valide tout en la frottant maladroitement pour la réveiller.

Root sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. La terreur se lisait encore à travers eux.

Shaw serra la mâchoire et lui demanda, toujours une main sur son épaule :

\- Root, ça va ?

Root la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- C'est Samantha ! oui ça va, juste un cauchemar…

Elle se redressa et s'appuya conte le mur en passant une main sur son visage. Elle semblait toujours très méfiante. La voir si…différente, à l'opposé de son naturel si enjoué, les déstabilisait tous plus ou moins. Elle regarda John s'approcher d'elle et recula légèrement à son approche, se recroquevillant un peu plus dans le coin du lit.

\- Salut Roo…euh Samantha. Moi c'est John !

Il lui tendit la main pour qu'elle la serre. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle la serra.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu me demandes ok ?

Root acquiesça simplement de la tête puis reporta son attention sur ses genoux et s'isola du reste du monde.

\- Monsieur Reese, miss Shaw, voulez-vous bien nous laisser un petit instant miss Groves et moi je vous prie ? Je voudrais lui parler d'une amie commune.

Sameen comprit qu'il voulait lui parler de la Machine. Elle se demanda vaguement si le moment était bien choisit pour ça, Root avait l'air encore perturbée par son cauchemar, mais elle ne dit rien.

Ils s'éloignèrent donc de quelques pas.

\- Tu es sure que ça va Shaw ?

\- Mais oui ça va ! Arrête de me demander ça à la fin ! Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

\- Tu es partie sans rien dire quand Root a repris conscience et qu'on a compris qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

\- Et alors ?

\- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi de la voir comme ça.

\- John, je n'ai pas besoin d'une psychanalyse ok ?

\- Elle finira par se rappeler de nous, ne t'inquiète pas, elle finira par se rappeler de toi…

Shaw lâcha un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers Balou, couché tranquillement dans son panier.

John n'insista pas davantage. Il venait de pousser Shaw dans ses retranchements.

De son côté, Finch venait d'expliquer à Root l'existence de la Machine et son lien avec elle. Contre toute attente, Root semblait maintenant émerveillée.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous avez créé une véritable intelligence artificielle et qu'elle est en communication quasi permanente avec moi, qu'elle m'a choisi moi ?

\- Oui c'est exact. Elle ne communique pas avec vous en ce moment car j'ai installé un dispositif qui empêche toute fréquence d'entrer ou de sortir du périmètre.

\- Une sorte de cage de Faraday géante ?

\- Tout à fait.

\- Vous vous méfiez de moi…

\- Nous ne savons pas tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait là-bas miss Groves…ce n'est pas de vous que je me méfie mais d'eux !

Root était encore secouée et Harold décida d'arrêter de la submerger d'informations pour le moment. Ils lui expliqueraient plus tard pour Samaritain, Décima, son sacrifice à la bourse, etc. C'était désormais à eux de la préserver.

\- Finch venait voir !

John venait de voir l'ordinateur d'Harold afficher une dizaine de photos différentes, y compris celle de Control.

Finch posa sa main sur l'épaule de Root qui eut un bref sursaut suivi d'un froncement de sourcils mais ne se déroba pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Samantha, tout va s'arranger, nous sommes là pour vous et la Machine aussi.

\- Je peux lui faire confiance à elle aussi ?

\- A 100% ! comme vous l'avez toujours fait.

Harold se leva et se dirigea vers son ordinateur.

\- Nous avons de nouveaux numéros !

Shaw se rapprocha elle aussi de l'ordinateur. Tous tournaient le dos à Root, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter encore plus. Ils voulaient avant tout qu'elle se sente en sécurité. Cependant, cette dernière commençait à devenir suspicieuse, que lui cachaient-ils ?

\- Monsieur Reese, miss Shaw, nous avons du pain sur la planche !

* * *

 _ **Control**_

Aller se terrer dans une planque, se cacher et attendre patiemment que Samaritain vienne la cueillir dans sa cachette comme un vulgaire animal, très peu pour elle. Quitte à se faire prendre et même tuer par cette entité, autant être sur le terrain, en pleine action que tapis dans l'ombre, attendant on ne sait quel salut ou aide providentielle. Control avait pour mission d'éradiquer tous les terroristes et les criminels menaçant la sécurité nationale, c'était le but de sa vie. Cela lui coûtait de le reconnaître mais les trois boyscouts avaient raison, Samaritain s'était joué d'elle, elle travaillait depuis des mois pour le mauvais camp, sans le savoir. Elle avait dû aider Finch et sa clique à sauver leur folle furieuse des griffes de Samaritain, bon ça elle s'en serait bien gardé vu dans quel pétrin elle était maintenant mais au moins, toute cette histoire lui avait permis d'ouvrir enfin les yeux. Elle devait maintenant découvrir ce qu'était cette fameuse « correction ». L'agent qu'elle avait capturé lors de l'assaut du QG de Samaritain lui avait fourni, non sans un petit coup de pouce nommée « torture à l'injection d'amphétamine-barbiturique », les informations nécessaires et si précieuses. Samaritain prévoyait une attaque massive et de grande ampleur appelée « correction » contre un haut lieu des Etats-Unis et elle se devait de mettre à mal ses plans, peu importe les menaces qui pesaient déjà sur elle. Ne pouvant plus se rendre à son centre de commandement étant donné que sa tête était « mise à prix » par Samaritain, elle décida de contacter son agent de liaison via leur ligne sécurisée d'urgence.

C'est grâce à cette ligne « sécurisée » que la Machine réussi à localiser Control. Samaritain également.

* * *

 _ **QG de Samaritain**_

\- Samaritain a réussi à intercepter les numéros monsieur Greer, le filet se met en place maintenant.

\- Très bien. Mesures et contres mesures !

\- Craignez-vous que le plan initial ne fonctionne pas monsieur ?

\- Je ne saurais trop me méfier de cette jeune femme, voyez-vous, je préfère donc prévoir plusieurs cordes à mon arc.

* * *

 _ **Station de métro**_

\- La Machine a localisé Control ainsi que tous les autres. Je vais contacter le lieutenant Fusco pour qu'il vienne nous donner un coup de main. Nous avons en tout, 8 numéros, ce qui nous fait 2 numéros chacun. John je vous laisse…

Sameen coupa Harold dans son explication.

\- Il faut que quelqu'un reste avec Root, Harold ! On ne peut pas la laisser seule ici.

Harold se tourna vers Root qui fixait toujours ses genoux d'un air absent. Shaw attira l'attention de Balou et fit un geste vers Root, incitant le chien à aller vers elle. Ce dernier se dirigea alors doucement vers la grande brune, sentant probablement le trouble de la jeune femme, et vint poser sa tête sur son pied. Root sursauta légèrement, puis doucement, commença à caresser la tête du chien, un mince sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Vous avez raison miss Shaw. Il serait prématuré de laisser Root seule.

\- Je vais rester avec elle !

Tous se tournèrent, surpris vers Shaw.

John haussa un sourcil et répondit :

\- Tu préfères rester ici plutôt que de prendre ton arme et aller botter des fesses ?

\- Le but est de sauver Control, pas de la tuer. Or si je m'en occupe je risque de légèrement compromettre la mission, il vaut mieux pour elle que je reste là !

\- Il n'y a pas que son numéro qui est sorti Shaw.

Celle-ci ne répondit pas.

\- Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de la laisser Sameen…

\- Je n'ai pas peur Harold, je ne ressens pas la peur ! C'est juste que vous m'avez donné pour mission de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, vous avez dit que j'étais la mieux placée pour l'aider donc…il vaut peut-être mieux que je reste ici avec elle…au cas où elle aurait des questions.

La vérité était en réalité tout autre et cela, Harold et John le savaient très bien.

\- Bon très bien, miss Shaw mais dans ce cas, emmenez-la à l'appartement. Vous nous guiderez de là-bas via la station informatique sécurisée qui est en place. Elle n'est pas bien ici, enfermée sous terre, elle a besoin d'un endroit où elle puisse voir le ciel.

\- D'accord.

Sans un mot de plus, Shaw se retourna et se dirigea vers Root. Elle ne dit rien mais s'assit à côté du chien et le caressa à son tour, en même temps que Root.

\- Elle est incapable de la quitter des yeux, pas vrai ?

\- Elle a passé un mois les yeux rivés sur un écran d'ordinateur à la regarder se faire torturer tous les jours sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, monsieur Reese. Comment réagiriez-vous à sa place ?

\- Exactement de la même façon…

\- Il n'y a pas que Root qui est revenue traumatisée de cette expérience. Allons-y monsieur Reese, nous avons des personnes à sauver.

* * *

 _ **Deux heures plus tard – Fusco**_

\- Shaw c'est quoi ce bazar, c'était pas la mission ça ! Je les ai tous eu ou pas ? Ça serait bien de me répondre sachant que je suis en plein milieu d'un repère de trafiquants de drogue lourdement armés et que je viens de faire capoter leur petit commerce apparemment !

Fusco avait à peine terminé sa phrase d'une rafale de balle siffla droit dans sa direction. Il eut juste le temps de se jeter derrière une caisse en bois.

\- Bon sang Shaw ! je suis en train de me faire canarder !

* * *

 _ **Harold**_

\- De quel côté dois-je aller maintenant miss Shaw ?

Un garde se dirigeait droit dans sa direction et commençait à l'interpeller de loin.

\- Miss Shaw, vous m'entendez ? Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes trompée dans les plans de l'embrassade et que vous ne savez pas du tout de quel côté je dois aller ?

\- Monsieur ? Que faites-vous ici ? cet étage est réservé au personnel !

Harold se tourna doucement vers le garde. Il se passait quelque chose. Miss Shaw ne répondait plus, et il venait de se faire prendre la main dans le sac avec des dossiers compromettant qu'il avait dérobé dans le bureau de l'ambassadeur.

* * *

 _ **John**_

\- Bordel Shaw mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Les agents de Samaritain me sont tombés dessus ! tu ne les as pas vu venir ou quoi ? Shaw répond !

\- Alors comme ça vous protégez Control malgré tout ce qu'elle vous a fait ?

Lambert était tapi derrière un mur et tirait en direction de John tout en s'adressant à lui.

\- Vous vous débarrassez vite de votre personnel je trouve avec Samaritain !

Tout en parlant et tirant, John soutenait comme il pouvait Control, blessé à la jambe et à demie consciente.

\- Oui nous n'aimons pas vraiment les traitres ! Au fait, comment va Root ? Elle nous manque beaucoup !

\- Elle doit moins vous manquez que cette pauvre Martine ! Il faudrait penser à engager du bon personnel la prochaine fois !

Tout en faisant pleuvoir une pluie de balle sur Lambert, John fit tomber le corps sans vie d'un agent de Décima, siégeant côté passager d'un SUV qui avait essayé de le renverser un peu plus tôt, fit asseoir Control à sa place, puis vint se placer derrière le volant. Au moment où il mit le contact et que sa vigilance était moindre, il se prit une balle dans le bras.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! notre nouvelle recrue est on ne peut plus efficace, et vous en savez quelque chose d'ailleurs !

John fit feu de nouveau sur Lambert, ignora sa réponse et écrasa l'accélérateur. Le SUV éventra littéralement la porte de l'entrepôt tandis que Lambert continuait à faire pleuvoir des balles sur le véhicule.

John réussit néanmoins à prendre la fuite en emmenant Control.

Lambert pesta.

\- Monsieur Greer, Control et l'homme en costume ont réussi à m'échapper !

* * *

 _ **QG de Samaritain**_

\- Revenez à la base monsieur Lambert. Harold Finch s'est fait arrêter par un garde de l'ambassade, Samaritain va envoyer quelqu'un pour le récupérer.

* * *

 _ **John**_

Tout en conduisant, John bandait son bras blessé avec une manche préalablement déchirée de sa chemise.

 _« Rien que pour les dégâts occasionnés à cette superbe chemise, tu vas entendre parler du pays Shaw ! »_

\- Lionel tu me reçois ?

\- Ouais je te reçois ! c'est quoi ce bordel ? Je suis tombé dans un guet-apens ! je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'une petite mamie à récupérer et en réalité j'avais tout un cartel qui m'attendait ! je ne sais pas comment je suis sorti de là en vie !

\- Moi j'ai pu récupérer Control mais une bonne douzaine d'agents m'attendaient là-bas avec une Control déjà hors service ! c'est comme s'ils m'attendaient moi aussi!

\- On nous a tendu un piège, c'est sûr !

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Finch ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non ! Il a dû tomber droit dans un piège lui aussi ! et quelque chose me dit que Shaw et Root ont également des ennuis vu que personne ne répond ! Je m'occupe de retrouver Finch, toi tu fonces à la planque pour voir ce qui se passe ok ?

\- Ok ça marche !

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tôt, planque de Finch**_

Root était bizarre depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la station de métro. Au début, elle semblait inquiète et apeurée et restait agrippée à la manche de Sameen ce qui était normal compte tenu des circonstances, mais au bout de quelques minutes, elle avait lâché soudainement la petite brune et gardait une certaine distance, tout en la suivant en silence. Son visage était fermé, ses gestes crispés. Sameen se disait que ce comportement était dû au fait de changer d'environnement, de sortir à l'air libre après plusieurs semaines de captivité mais quelque chose clochait, Shaw s'en rendait compte.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la planque, le regard de Root balaya la pièce rapidement. Elle semblait lutter intérieurement contre quelque chose.

\- Ça va ?

Root se retourna vivement vers elle, le regard suspicieux.

\- Où sommes-nous ?

\- A la planque de Finch. La Machine est en train de te parler en ce moment, pas vrai ?

Sameen avait reconnu le regard de Root lorsque la Machine lui parlait mais il y avait une différence significative par rapport à d'habitude. Quand la Machine parlait à Root, son regard déviait légèrement et s'illuminait, un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres. Or maintenant, Sameen n'avait pu identifier que le regard fuyant de Root, signe qu'on lui parlait à l'oreille, mais aucune trace de joie ne se profilait.

\- Oui…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

Root semblait de plus en plus sur ses gardes. Sameen était un peu déstabilisée par son attitude, plus qu'inhabituelle.

\- Au cas où elle parlerait des numéros… tu es sure que ça va ? tu as l'air bizarre !

\- Non elle ne parle pas des numéros. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée… je vais aller me poser sur le canapé si ça ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non vas-y, je dois aller aider les garçons via l'ordinateur de toute façon. Dis-moi si tu veux…quelque chose.

Sameen était clairement mal à l'aise et Root s'en était rendu compte.

Pourquoi Shaw fuyait-elle son regard ? La Machine disait-elle vrai ? Devait-elle faire ce qu'elle lui ordonnait ? Quelque chose en elle l'en empêchait pourtant. Pourquoi une IA dite bienveillante, lui ordonnerait-elle de faire une chose pareille ?

Sameen était installée derrière l'écran de l'ordinateur depuis un petit quart d'heure et avait indiqué les différents endroits où les trois hommes devaient se rendre quand elle remarqua que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas avec Root.

En se retournant pour voir ce qu'elle faisait, elle la vit assise sur le canapé, se tenant la tête entre les mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Elle ne semblait pas souffrir mais plus en proie à un conflit intérieur intense.

Sameen se rapprocha d'elle doucement et s'agenouilla devant elle sans la toucher.

\- Root ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Root ne lui répondit pas, elle ne semblait même pas l'entendre vraiment. Shaw l'observa attentivement. Elle avait le même regard que lorsqu'elle était en pleine conversation avec la Machine, mais cette fois en bien plus terrifiée. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce regard lorsque la Machine lui parlait, ce qui alarma immédiatement Shaw.

La voix dans son oreille était froide et forte. Quelque chose d'inquiétant se dégageait d'elle.

 _« Samantha, tu ne dois pas leur faire confiance ! Ils veulent te tuer ! Ils veulent te torturer comme ils l'ont fait depuis un mois ! »_

Root se mit alors à parler toute seule, du moins à répondre à l'entité qui lui parlait. Sameen assista impuissante à cet échange pour le moins étrange et inquiétant.

\- Ce n'était pas eux qui m'ont fait ça !

 _« Si c'est eux ! Tu n'as plus les idées claires, ils t'ont drogué ! Ils te cachent des choses, te tournent le dos, n'osent pas te regarder en face ! Tu dois les tuer avant qu'ils ne te tuent Samantha ! »_

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça !

 _« Tue-la maintenant Samantha ! »_

\- Je ne veux pas la tuer !

Root respira de façon précipitée, en proie à une crise de panique.

\- Root, regarde-moi.

Sameen avait compris que ce n'était pas la Machine qui parlait à Root, elle ignorait comment mais elle savait que c'était Samaritain.

\- Mon nom est Samantha Groves !

Elle sortit alors une arme de derrière son dos et se leva précipitamment, la pointant sur Sameen, encore accroupie à ses pieds. Sameen se releva doucement, l'arme maintenant pointée droit sur sa poitrine et à quelques centimètre d'elle. L'arme qui la menaçait était la sienne, posée préalablement sur la table basse, juste sous le nez de Root.

 _« Quelle idiote ! J'aurais dû la garder sur moi! »_ pensa Sameen.

Non pas pour menacer Root mais pour que cette dernière ne puisse pas lui subtiliser aussi facilement pour la pointer sur elle ensuite. De toute évidence, Root n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même, l'intelligence artificielle la manipulait et cela depuis qu'elles avaient quitté la station de métro. Etant complétement traumatisée et sans aucun souvenir, la tâche avait été on ne peut plus facile pour Samaritain. Il lui avait juste fallu attendre que Root sorte de la cage de Faraday improvisée par Harold. Ils avaient dû modifier son implant pour l'obliger à les tuer dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion en lui faisant croire que c'était eux l'ennemi. Elle allait les tuer jusqu'au dernier pour avoir osé faire subir ça à Root. Enfin, si cette dernière ne l'abattait pas d'une balle dans la poitrine avant.

 _« Tue-la »_

Root, le regard soudain vide, enleva la sécurité de l'arme, prête à tirer.

\- Roo…euh Sam ! Écoute-moi !

Sam ? On ne l'avait plus appelé comme ça depuis des années ! Ce bref souvenir de son passé raviva quelque peu l'éclat dans les yeux de Root. Elle regarda Sameen dans les yeux.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de me tuer ! Rappelle-toi, tu as confiance en moi ! c'est toi qui me l'as dit !

\- Tu m'as torturé avec un taser pendant des heures…brûlé avec un briquet… essayé de me noyer….

Son regard se perdait de nouveau.

\- Sam, regarde-moi ! C'est Martine qui t'a fait ça, pas moi ! concentre-toi ! c'est moi Sameen ! Shaw !

\- Shaw ?

\- Oui ! N'écoute pas ce que cette voix te dit ! elle te ment !

\- Vous m'avez dit de lui faire confiance…

\- Faire confiance à la Machine oui, mais la voix que tu entends, ça n'est pas elle !

* * *

 _ **La Machine**_

Elle essayait de reprendre contact avec son interface analogique depuis un moment déjà mais rien ne fonctionnait. Quelque chose bloquait son signal. Harold avait érigé un périmètre de protection autour de la station ce qui l'empêchait de rétablir le contact avec Root mais depuis que cette dernière en était sortie, elle aurait normalement dû pouvoir lui parler, ce qui n'était pas le cas actuellement.

Calcul en cours….. Recherche de résolution de problème…..signal interférant détecté…procédure de brouillage lancée…échec de la procédure….calcul en cours….

* * *

 _ **Planque de Finch**_

\- Sam…donne-moi cette arme…

Sameen tendit la main vers Root pour prendre son arme.

Root la regarda alors droit dans les yeux, et murmura :

\- Désolée…

Elle appuya ensuite sur la gâchette et un long coup de feu retentit.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre..._


	6. chapitre 5

_Coucou tout le monde! Désolée pour cette fin on ne peut plus sadique la dernière fois :-D (pas de jets de pierres s'il vous plait). Je n'ai pas recommencé cette fois ci promis :-)_

 _bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 _ **Harold**_

Un agent de police venait d'arriver à l'ambassade pour embarquer Harold, pris la main dans le sac, en train de voler des dossiers financiers appartenant à l'ambassadeur. Cette intrusion avait au moins eu pour effet de discréditer ce dernier en permettant à ce fameux dossier de refaire surface. La mission venait d'être indirectement accomplie mais Harold se retrouvait maintenant dans une mauvaise posture. Cette arrestation allait mettre à mal sa couverture, déjà fragile, il espérait simplement que Samaritain ne se soit rendu compte de rien et n'ait pas eu vent de cet incident. Sans cela, ses agents ne tarderaient pas à débarquer dans l'heure. L'agent de police qui était venu le chercher commençait juste sa déposition lorsque John se matérialisa tout à coup à ses côtés, brandissant sa plaque.

\- Inspecteur Riley, je vais m'occuper de cet oiseau-là ! ça fait des semaines que j'essaye de le coincer !

L'agent de police, un peu déconcerté et de toute évidence inexpérimenté, ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre.

\- Oui mais…je ne sais pas si je peux vous le laisser comme ça inspecteur, vous êtes toujours dans votre juridiction ?

\- A votre avis lieutenant ? Vous pensez vraiment que je débarquerais comme ça sans plus de cérémonie si je n'étais pas dans mon bon droit ? Mais si vous voulez vraiment ameuter tout le monde et déranger votre commissaire en pleine réunion, allons-y, je vous attends là !

\- Non non ! c'est bon, emmenez-le ! C'est pas la peine de déranger le commissaire pour si peu…

Le dit commissaire était justement en train d'envoyer valser un dossier conséquent à travers son bureau, incendiant au passage deux de ses lieutenants qui n'en menaient pas large.

Reese empoigna le bras de Finch et sorti aussi vite que possible du commissariat sans attirer les soupçons.

\- Monsieur Reese ! n'était-ce pas trop risqué pour votre couverture de venir me chercher directement ici ? Vous n'êtes effectivement pas dans votre juridiction, cela risque d'attirer l'attention sur vous !

\- Nous n'avions pas le choix Harold ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire arrêter !

\- Que s'est-il passé avec miss Shaw ? Elle n'a plu répondu tout à coup et je me suis retrouvé au beau milieu de l'ambassade sans savoir de quel côté me rendre sans attirer l'attention sur moi.

\- Je ne sais pas Harold, mais Lionel ne va pas tarder à nous le dire !

Ils franchirent les portes du commissariat tout en parlant et ne remarquèrent pas l'agent de Samaritain venu trop tard, chercher Harold.

\- Qui est cet homme en costume là-bas qui emmène l'homme au chapeau ?

L'agent de police à l'accueil, débordé par les appels incessants, répondit machinalement, sans prêter attention à qui il donnait cette information.

\- Il s'est présenté comme l'inspecteur Riley, il recherchait ce suspect depuis plusieurs semaines apparemment ! Commissariat de la 22ème j'écoute !

\- Voyez-vous ça ! Inspecteur Riley…

L'agent de Samaritain s'éloigna de l'accueil et sortit son téléphone.

\- Monsieur, je crois avoir retrouvé l'homme au costume !

* * *

 _ **Lionel**_

Qu'allait-il encore découvrir en franchissant cette porte ? Avec Shaw et Root, tout était possible !

Il ouvrit la porte lentement tout en brandissant son arme, et s'avança dans l'appartement en silence. Rien n'avait été dérangé, il n'y avait aucun signe apparent de conflit. Cependant, en faisant quelques pas de plus, il crut entendre une espèce de grognement. C'est là qu'il vit Shaw, étendu au sol, en train de se redresser, une main sur le crâne. Elle semblait passablement énervée.

\- Shaw ! Ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Il s'est passé que Root a voulu me tirer dessus et m'a ensuite assommé avec mon propre flingue !

\- Tu as reçu une balle ?

\- Non, à la dernière minute elle s'est ravisée et a tiré dans le mur ! Juste après elle m'a assommé et s'est enfuie. Shaw donna un coup de pied dans la table basse de colère. J'aurais dû me douter que c'était trop facile !

Fusco se retourna pour voir l'impact de la balle dans le mur en brique juste derrière lui.

\- Je comprends rien ! Pourquoi Root s'en prendrait-elle à toi ?

\- Ils ont trafiqué son implant cochléaire et ont mis je ne sais quoi dans ce produit qu'ils lui ont injecté ! Samaritain lui parle maintenant dans l'oreille à la place de la Machine ! Et comme elle ne se souvient plus de nous, il a réussi à lui retourner le cerveau pour qu'elle pense que c'est nous la menace ! C'est pour ça que la récupérer a été aussi simple et pourquoi ils avaient l'air de nous attendre quand on est arrivés à leur base, ils avaient prévu d'une manière ou d'une autre de retourner Root contre nous pour qu'elle fasse le sale boulot à leur place !

\- Alors ça c'est vraiment tordu ! Non seulement ils la torturent pendant des semaines mais en plus ils lui lavent le cerveau pour qu'elle tue ses propres équipiers et amis…

\- Je vais les tuer jusqu'au dernier ! Shaw tremblait de fureur.

\- Mais…pourquoi elle s'est ravisée dans ce cas ? Pourquoi elle ne t'a pas tué ?

\- J'en sais rien mais il faut que je la retrouve !

Shaw ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le pourquoi du comment. Root ne l'avait effectivement pas tué, il restait donc un espoir, aussi infime soit-il, de la ramener du bon côté. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve et qu'elle l'aide à se rappeler.

\- Shaw attend ! Ca me parait un peu trop risqué tout ça quand même ! si vraiment Root est sous la coupe de l'autre robot maléfique…

Shaw ne le laissa pas finir.

\- Je suis sensée faire quoi d'après toi ? Les laisser l'endoctriner complétement sans rien faire ?

\- Tu ne sais même pas où elle est !

\- J'ai placé un mouchard sur elle depuis qu'on l'a récupéré…

Shaw avait détourné le regard suite à cette remarque. Après ce qu'il lui était arrivé, il lui fallait impérativement un moyen de savoir où était Root à n'importe quel moment.

Fusco se pencha vers la table basse et ramassa une micro puce, pas plus grande qu'un grain de riz, recouvert d'un peu de sang.

\- Tu parles de ce mouchard, là ?

Shaw saisit le mouchard, incrédule. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à trouver ses mouchards.

\- Bon sang, Root ! Comment elle a bien pu le trouver !

\- Je peux savoir où tu l'avais placé exactement ce mouchard ? demanda Lionel, en regardant suspicieux le sang sur la puce.

Shaw choisit d'ignorer sa remarque.

\- Comment tu comptes faire maintenant ?

\- Je me débrouillerai ! Préviens John et Harold qu'ils vont devoir faire sans moi pendant quelques temps !

Sans rien ajouter d'autre, Sameen prit sa veste et quitta l'appartement.

\- Oui bien sûr ! C'est pas grave, il y aura bien le gentil Lionel pour te remplacer et rempiler pour ce charmant boulot non rémunéré ! c'est toujours un plaisir de rendre service dans cette équipe ! scanda Lionel dans le dos de Shaw qui ne lui prêtait déjà plus attention. Je vais finir par demander à tête à lunette une prime de risques ! Je suis trop vieux pour toutes ces conneries !

Il prit son téléphone et contacta John pour l'informait de la situation.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Bouger. Toujours bouger. Etre toujours sur ses gardes. Ca elle en avait l'habitude. Mais cette voix métallique dans sa tête, lui ordonnant de tuer ces personnes qu'elle connaissait si peu mais qui semblaient vouloir l'aider, ça non, elle ne voulait pas. Un bruit strident dans son oreille la fit soudain grimacer de douleur. Elle se retint au mur pour ne pas tomber. La voix devait pensait qu'elle avait tué la petite brune dans l'appartement puisqu'elle exigeait maintenant d'elle, qu'elle aille tuer Harold Finch et l'homme au costume. Root ne répondant pas à ses attentes, la voix lui envoyait régulièrement des sons stridents dans l'oreille pour la forcer à exécuter sa mission. Elle devait trouver un moyen de stopper cette connexion, ou tout du moins, de bloquer son signal, empêchant de ce fait, cette intelligence artificielle de la localiser ou d'entendre ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Avant de quitter la ville, elle devait se procurer le matériel nécessaire. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner et son esprit divaguait, comme si elle était sous l'effet d'une drogue particulièrement forte. Elle devait faire vite.

* * *

 _ **John**_

\- Comment ça elle part à sa recherche ?

Lionel venait de contacter John sur son portable pour lui expliquer la situation.

\- Elle a été très claire, on doit se débrouiller sans elle le temps qu'elle retrouve Root et qu'elle la ramène.

\- Elle veut se faire tuer !

Harold se mêla à la discussion.

\- Elle doit penser pouvoir la ramener du bon côté John, après tout, Root la bel et bien épargné.

\- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'épargnera une seconde fois ! Je ne veux absolument pas laisser tomber Root, Harold, mais si vraiment Samaritain la contrôle d'une façon ou d'une autre, je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions la récupérer !

\- Le produit qu'ils lui ont injecté lui a effacé la mémoire mais a surement eu un autre effet sur miss Groves.

\- Quel genre d'effet ?

\- Entendre Samaritain a dû la perturber, incontestablement, mais la réaction qu'elle a eu ensuite me laisse à penser qu'elle a également agit comme sous l'effet d'un puissant psychotrope. Elle n'aurait pas amorcé le geste de tuer miss Shaw sous la simple demande d'une intelligence artificielle lui murmurant de le faire dans l'oreille.

\- Ce produit agirait alors à retardement Harold ! Pourquoi les effets n'ont pas commencé à se manifester dans le métro ? Même si elle ne pouvait pas entendre Samaritain à cause de votre système de protection, elle aurait tout de même dû sentir les effets du produit non ?

\- Ils la droguent depuis des semaines avec je ne sais quels produits…je pense que c'est l'effet de manque de ces substances qui crée justement ces réactions.

Le téléphone portable de Finch sonna à ce moment précis. Harold eu la surprise de voir le numéro de Shaw apparaître. Il prit l'appel en le mettant sur haut-parleur.

\- Miss Shaw, où êtes-vous ?

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'elle est sous l'effet de manque Harold ?

Harold regarda John, incrédule.

\- Comment savez-vous...

Lionel, toujours en ligne sur le portable de John et également sur haut-parleur, intervint, non sans une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

\- Elle a surement dû vous pucer vous aussi !

\- Comment ça nous pucer ? Tu n'as quand même pas osé placer un mouchard sur moi Shaw !

John était tout simplement furieux. Lionel ne laissa pas le temps à Sameen de répondre.

\- A ça tu peux être sûr que si collègue ! Elle a essayé d'en mettre un sur Root mais pas de chance pour elle, elle l'a trouvé.

\- Et j'en ai également placé un sur toi Lionel !

\- QUOI !

Lionel, horrifié, commença à examiner chaque partie de son corps à la loupe.

\- C'est en partie pour ça que je vous appelle d'ailleurs ! comme Lionel vient de le dire, Root a trouvé mon mouchard, il faut donc que j'emploie une autre méthode pour la retrouver.

\- Shaw je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- John je sais ce que tu penses de tout ça mais il est hors de question que je l'abandonne encore une fois c'est clair ? Alors soit tu m'aides à la retrouver maintenant, soit je me débrouille autrement mais ne me fais pas perdre mon temps avec cette discussion, ma décision est prise !

John n'hésita pas longtemps. Quoi qu'il en dise, il se faisait également beaucoup de soucis pour Root et seule Shaw était en mesure de la résonner et de la faire revenir.

\- Ok comment puis-je t'aider ?

\- J'ai réfléchi à tous les endroits où elle aurait été susceptible de se rendre, j'en ai même vérifié quelques-uns mais elle n'y est pas, je ne sais plus ou chercher.

\- Etes-vous sûr miss Shaw, qu'elle n'est pas retournée auprès de Greer ?

Harold détestait devoir émettre cette hypothèse mais elle était devenue probable vu les circonstances.

\- J'en suis certaine ! Elle est perdue et ne sais plus à qui faire confiance, elle est surement partie se cacher quelque part pour faire le point. Et si ce que vous dites est vrai, elle doit commencer à ressentir les effets du manque donc elle a besoin de se poser dans un endroit qui la rassure…

Sameen eut soudain une idée.

\- Root est bien originaire de Bishop au Texas ?

\- Oui miss Shaw, pourquoi cette question ?

\- Ou iriez-vous si vous n'aviez plus aucuns souvenirs de votre vie actuelle ?

John comprit où elle voulait en venir.

\- J'irais dans un endroit qui me rassure et que je connais sur le bout des doigts, comme l'endroit où j'ai grandi et où j'ai vécu pendant des années !

\- Miss Groves n'est pas attachée à son passé à Bishop…

\- Oui mais c'est le seul endroit qu'elle connaisse encore parfaitement pour le moment ! Je pars immédiatement pour le Texas ! John envoie moi l'adresse exacte sur mon portable !

\- Soyez prudente miss Shaw ! Miss Groves n'est peut-être plus la Root que vous avez connu…

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi Harold !

\- Shaw, ramène-la nous, d'accord ?

\- Compte sur moi John !

* * *

 _ **QG de Samaritain**_

\- Où se trouve miss Groves ?

\- Nous ne parvenons plus à la localiser ni à l'entendre monsieur, mais nous sommes certain que Samaritain peut toujours entrer en contact avec elle.

\- Elle entend Samaritain mais lui, ne l'entend pas ? Comment cela se fait-il ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur… la communication semble ne fonctionner que dans un sens, nous pouvons émettre mais plus recevoir. C'est comme si le signal de miss Groves avait été bloqué.

\- Faites en sorte de remédier au plus vite à ce problème !

\- Oui monsieur !

Lambert se rapprocha de Greer.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre que miss Groves tue le reste de sa petite équipe ! Elle a déjà tué sa chère Shaw, quelle ironie du sort, elle qui était venue pour la sauver !

\- Quel dommage, vraiment, un si joli petit couple !

Lambert et Greer rirent doucement de leur échange.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Une poignée d'heure qu'elle roulait maintenant, sans s'arrêter avec une seule pensée en tête, retrouver Root. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qu'elle allait lui dire, une fois face à elle mais pour l'instant, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Pour l'instant, sa priorité était de l'avoir sous les yeux, de croiser son regard si expressif et de sentir sa peau tout contre la sienne.

Elle se mit une nouvelle claque mentale à cette pensée. Cela lui arrivait de plus en plus régulièrement en ce moment.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

 _« Ça Shaw, c'est ce qu'on appelle avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ! »_

Cette soudaine pensée, venant de nul part la prit par surprise.

Avait-elle réellement des sentiments pour Root ? C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour qui que ce soit, elle était sociopathe ! Depuis cet accident de voiture qui avait couté la vie à son père il y a de cela des années, elle avait compris qu'elle était différente, que les sentiments étaient réservés aux autres mais certainement pas à elle. Avait-elle des sentiments avant ce jour funeste où elle avait perdu son père ? Elle ne s'en rappelait plus mais surement que non. On ne devient pas sociopathe, on l'est dès la naissance. Alors pourquoi son ventre se contractait à la seule pensée de Root ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de décrocher son regard de ses yeux si flamboyants à chaque fois que leurs regards respectifs se croisaient ? Personne jusqu'à maintenant avait eu autant d'effet sur elle. Surement des réactions physiologiques primaires indépendantes de sa volonté. Alors pourquoi avoir tout détruit sur son passage durant ce mois où elle vit la grande brune se faire torturer tous les jours et pratiquement toutes les nuits ? Ces réactions de rage à l'état pure, cette perte de contrôle totale et irrépressible suivit de ce vide, de ce désespoir qui l'amenait irrévocablement à se tasser sur elle-même dans un angle de mur de la station, les mains sur le visage, ne supportant plus de voir ses atrocités qu'elle subissait inlassablement. Ces réactions ne lui correspondaient pas. Sameen Shaw ne perdait jamais à ce point le contrôle d'elle-même, elle ne se laissait jamais envahir par les émotions car elle n'était tout simplement pas censée en avoir ! Root chamboulait tous ses dogmes, toutes ses croyances, toute sa vie.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'ancienne maison de Root, celle qui l'avait vu grandir. John avait fait des recherches et lui avait dit que la maison n'était plus habitée depuis la mort de la mère de Root, pourtant, quand on regardait le petit jardin et la maison, elle semblait n'avoir jamais été abandonnée. De la lumière filtrait à travers les volets fermés. Shaw avait eu raison, Root était bel et bien là. Elle soupira de soulagement mais resta tout de même sur ses gardes, elle décida néanmoins de ne pas sortir son arme, elle ne voulait pas effrayer davantage la grande brune.

La porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Shaw entra silencieusement dans la maison et referma la porte. A peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'une lame de couteau vint se poser doucement sur sa gorge. Shaw n'amorça aucun mouvement pour se dégager de la menace et resta droite comme un « i », attendant que Root prenne la parole, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire. Shaw sentit son souffle chaud tout contre son oreille, ce qui la fit instantanément frissonner.

\- Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te tuer !

\- Si tu avais voulu me tuer, tu l'aurais fait quand tu en as eu l'occasion il y a de ça plusieurs heures ! J'ai écopé d'une belle bosse soit dit en passant, tu n'y es pas allée de main morte !

Cette réponse sembla quelque peu déstabiliser Root. Elle se surprit à sentir imperceptiblement la peau de la petite brune et cette prise de conscience la perturba plus que tout le reste. Elle relâcha rapidement Shaw et s'appuya contre le mur, la tête lui tournant subitement suite à la douleur dans ses côtes. Shaw se retourna rapidement vers elle et fut quelques secondes saisie de stupeur face à l'état dans lequel se trouvait Root. Elle était très pale, tremblait de tout son corps, des cernes énormes entouraient ses yeux qui semblaient comme enfoncés dans ses orbites, du sang s'était remis à couler de ses plaies tout juste recousues et pansées par Shaw quelques heures plus tôt et une fine pellicule de sueur brillait sur son front. Le regard de Root ne semblait pas parvenir à se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit et surtout pas sur Shaw. Cette dernière, inquiète, amorça un pas dans sa direction mais Root leva de nouveau son couteau dans sa direction.

A la vue du couteau, un souvenir revint à l'esprit de Sameen. Elle se revit attachée à un volant de voiture par des serres câbles, Root à ses côtés, lui demandant de l'aider dans une de ses missions. Elle l'avait ensuite détaché avec ce fameux couteau avant que Sameen ne lui arrache des mains pour le placer sur sa gorge.

\- J'ai déjà vu ce couteau quelque part ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je te le promets.

Un flash vint soudain à l'esprit de Root. Juste une image rapide d'elle et de cette femme, la menaçant avec son propre couteau dans une voiture. Elle fronça les sourcils. Cette image était-elle réelle ou fabriquée de toute pièce ?

\- La dernière fois c'est toi qui le plaçais sur ma gorge, vrai ou faux ?

Sameen sourit légèrement à cette remarque.

\- C'est vrai ! Tu te souviens ?

\- J'ai des flashs qui me vienne d'un coup mais je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Pendant qu'ils te détenaient, ils t'injectaient régulièrement un produit, ensuite ils te montraient des choses sur un écran. Je n'ai jamais pu voir ni entendre ce que c'était mais tu étais toujours très agitée après ça…une fois tu as même explosé le nez d'un garde en te débattant. Ils coupaient toujours le son à ces moments-là, surement pour ne pas que l'on sache qu'ils tentaient déjà de te convaincre qu'on était l'ennemi….je comprends maintenant ce qu'ils te faisaient, ils préparaient le terrain en te montrant des choses totalement fausses sur nous pour que le moment venu, quand tu aurais perdu la mémoire, tu ne saches plus ce qui était vrai ou faux.

\- Pourquoi toutes ces images me viennent seulement maintenant ? demanda Root suspicieuse.

\- Tu es en manque de cette drogue qu'ils t'injectaient, c'est ça qui déclenche le processus.

Shaw voyait bien que Root restait extrêmement méfiante et ne savait pas si elle pouvait avoir confiance en elle.

\- Il me dit de tous vous tuer ! Il me dit que c'est à cause de vous, que vous m'avez fait du mal, je l'entends sans arrêt dans ma tête !

Root se prit la tête dans ses mains, le regard fou de nouveau totalement défocalisé. Elle semblait sur le point de craquer.

Shaw, contre tout bon sens, s'approcha alors de Root et prit ses mains dans les siennes, dégageant par la même son visage. Root fixa alors son regard dans les yeux de Sameen qui la regardait intensément.

\- Rappelle-toi, tu as confiance en moi ?

Les yeux de Root se remplir de larmes qu'elle semblait contenir difficilement. Elle ne se rappelait pas de cette femme, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle semblait avoir un pouvoir gravitationnel qui avait pour effet de l'attirer inexplicablement vers elle. Ses mains cessèrent un bref instant de trembler.

\- Oui… je crois…j'ai confiance en toi Shaw…

Root n'avait jamais paru si vulnérable qu'en cet instant précis. Cet instant où elle demandait implicitement à Shaw de l'aider à se sortir de là, de cette situation cauchemardesque où ses démons pouvaient à tout moment prendre le pas sur sa raison.

Shaw, mut par son instinct, et allant à l'encontre de tous ses préceptes, prit alors doucement Root dans ses bras tout en caressant avec une infinie délicatesse ses cheveux.

\- Je suis là.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre_

 _Alors, qu'en pensez-vous?_

 _:-)_


	7. chapitre 6

_Hello tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 6, en espérant qu'il vous plaise!_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 _ **Control**_

Des tirs fusaient dans tous les sens. Ils avaient osé l'attaquer dans sa propre base au moment même où elle avait foulé le sol du QG.

\- Peters ! Allez les prendre à revers ! Johnson, couvrez moi, je vais longer les bureaux à gauche ! Stilman avec moi ! Où est Klint ?

\- Il est mort madame.

\- Les salauds ! Bon allez, exécution ! Et surtout, ne vous faites pas prendre !

Control longea les bureaux et tandis que le dénommé Peters lançait une grenade dans la direction des assaillants, elle et Stilman firent feu sur les agents de Samaritain, venus de toute évidence, tuer tout ce qui bouge. Après cela, ils réussirent à reprendre l'avantage. Quand tous les agents furent mis hors d'état de nuire, Control s'adressa à son équipe.

\- Samaritain nous prend maintenant pour cible. Prenez vos packs de secours, tout y est, passeport, fausse identité, argent, téléphone avec les contacts utiles. Quittez le pays, ne vous faites pas remarquer et attendez de nouvelles instructions.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire madame ? Vous partez vous aussi ?

\- Non, j'ai un compte à régler avec Samaritain !

\- J'aimerais rester avec vous pour vous aider madame !

\- Je reste aussi !

\- Moi aussi !

Control hocha de la tête, un petit sourire meurtrier aux lèvres.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

\- Laisse-moi regarder tes blessures.

\- Non ça va…

\- Tu saignes Roo...Sam !

Sameen crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage de Root, tout de suite remplacé par une grimace de douleur.

\- Bon d'accord.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le salon et Root commença à enlever sa chemise pour se retrouver en débardeur mais ses gestes étaient entravés par sa douleur aux côtes et son épaule meurtrie. Shaw l'aida alors en essayant de rendre ses gestes les plus doux possibles.

\- Pourquoi tu as enlevé ton écharpe médicale ?

\- Elle entravait mes mouvements…

\- Oui c'est le but ! Tu vas me faire le plaisir de la remettre s'il te plait ! Ton épaule ne se remettra pas correctement si tu continues à t'en servir comme ça !

\- Tu es toujours aussi autoritaire ?

Root souriait réellement cette fois. Mais son sourire ne parvenait pas jusqu'à ses yeux.

\- Oui, il va falloir t'y habituer ! c'est moi le médecin ici !

\- Jouons au docteur alors ! Root dit cela sur un ton on ne peut plus banal et résigné mais cette phrase eut un effet immédiat sur la petite brune qui se stoppa et la regarda fixement.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Non, c'est juste que…tu aimais beaucoup me dire ce genre de choses pour me chercher…avant.

Une ombre passa dans les yeux de Shaw. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

\- C'est quoi ce pansement derrière ton oreille ? Il n'y était pas quand je t'ai soigné la dernière fois.

Root passa sa main sur le pansement, le regard fuyant.

\- Un moyen de bloquer le signal me reliant à l'IA qui n'arrête pas de me dire de tous vous tuer. Je peux toujours l'entendre mais elle non. Elle ne peut pas non plus me localiser.

\- Tu veux dire que tu as réussi à bloquer le signal te reliant à Samaritain ? Comment ?

\- C'est pas très compliqué, une micro fiche imprimée reformatée grâce à un logiciel espion de brouillage d'onde à courte portée contrebalancée avec un diffuseur de fréquence…

Root se stoppa en souriant devant la mine perplexe de Shaw. Celle-ci était en réalité impressionnée.

\- Ca agit comme une espèce de brouilleur si tu préfères, mais je n'ai réussi à bloquer le signal que dans un sens…je dois garder le brouilleur contre l'implant sinon la connexion se rétablie automatiquement. J'essaye encore de bloquer totalement la connexion mais Samaritain est trop fort.

\- Tu entends toujours sa voix ?

\- Tout le temps…

Root avait l'air épuisée et semblait continuellement lutter contre une force invisible. Sameen n'aimait vraiment pas voir Root dans cet état et ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Elle pouvait craquer à tout moment.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as épargné dans l'appartement ? Samaritain avait réussi à prendre le contrôle sur toi et pourtant à la dernière minute, tu as dévié le tir.

Root la regarda fixement, puis commença à répondre doucement.

\- J'allais le faire… Samaritain avait réussi à prendre le contrôle, c'est comme si j'étais spectatrice de la scène mais que je ne pouvais pas intervenir… et puis tout à coup, j'ai réussi à reprendre le contrôle, je ne sais pas comment, et…je n'ai pas pu tirer sur toi, c'était impossible.

Shaw la regardait intensément mais ne répondit rien. Root continua son explication, un peu mal à l'aise d'être scruté de cette manière par la petite brune. Son regard la transperçait.

\- De toute façon, personne ne devrait donner l'ordre à quelqu'un de tuer une autre personne. Une IA qui ordre ce genre de chose est forcément malveillante et je refuse de suivre de nouveau cette voie là.

\- Tu te rappelles de ton passé donc ?

\- Mon passé de tueuse à gage ? Oui. Je pense que c'est intentionnel de leur part d'ailleurs. Ils voulaient que je tue de nouveau à leur service. Ils veulent faire de moi leur nouveau nettoyeur…

\- Ca n'arrivera pas ! Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal de nouveau !

Root eu un petit sourire affligé.

\- Tu ne pourras rien faire pour les en empêcher Shaw ! J'arrive tout juste à me contrôler moi-même ! Tu ne devrais pas rester là d'ailleurs, je peux te faire du mal à tout moment, Samaritain parvient à prendre le dessus sur moi et déclenche des choses qu'ils ont comme programmé en moi !

\- Tu réussiras à prendre le dessus sur lui comme tu l'as fait à l'appartement ! On trouvera un moyen de le sortir de ta tête !

\- J'en suis pas si sûre…

\- Moi j'en suis sûre ! Tu ne dois pas l'écouter et tu dois avant tout retrouver tes souvenirs car c'est sur ça qu'il se base pour réussir à te manipuler !

\- Ils m'ont implanté de faux souvenirs Shaw, et je ne sais pas faire la différence entre ce qui est réel et ce qui ne l'est pas…

\- Tu as confiance en moi, alors demande moi ! je te dirai ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas ! et arrête de m'appeler Shaw ! appelle-moi Sameen !

Root sourit à cette dernière remarque. Vraisemblablement, elle ne supportait pas qu'elle l'appelle par son nom. Elle hésita un instant, semblant en proie à un conflit interne important.

\- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré toi et moi, c'était dans une chambre d'hôtel, c'est ça ?

\- Exact ! tu as menacé de me brûler avec un fer à repasser !

Shaw sourit à ce souvenir.

\- Et tu m'as avoué adorer ce genre de choses. Vrai ?

\- Vrai ! Tu te rappelles ?

\- Vaguement… c'est comme des flashs…

\- Ca va revenir ne t'inquiète pas !

Shaw venait de poser sa main sur son bras. Root sursauta légèrement et la petite brune retira précipitamment sa main. Root semblait perturbée par ce geste.

Après avoir refait les pansements de Root, cette dernière devenait de plus en plus pale. Elles décidèrent donc d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher. Shaw s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Root rejoignait la chambre, juste à côté du salon. Les deux femmes s'endormirent quasi simultanément.

 _[Root était suspendue de nouveau par les poignets dans cette cellule lugubre et humide. Du sang s'écoulait de plusieurs plaies au visage et à l'abdomen et elle résistait de toutes ses forces pour se maintenir éveillée. Martine gravitait autour d'elle en lui envoyant régulièrement de petites décharges à coup de taser. Elle lui montrait sur un moniteur, des images se succédant à toute vitesse représentant ses acolytes en train de la maltraiter avec les mêmes sévices qu'elle subissait actuellement._

 _C'est faux ! Ils ne m'ont jamais fait ça ! c'est vous pas eux !_

 _Martine se contenta de lui injecter une toxine qui la fit convulser presque immédiatement. Elle lui murmura ensuite dans l'oreille :_

 _Ils veulent te tuer Samantha ! regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait ! Tu dois les tuer avant qu'ils ne te tuent !_

 _Puis, elle sortit un couteau de sa poche et l'enfonça lentement dans une plaie ouverte de son abdomen. Root se mit à hurler de douleur avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à l'écran, montrant Reese en train de lui faire subir exactement la même chose.]_

Shaw se réveilla en sursaut suite à ce cauchemar. Encore un où elle revoyait Root se faire torturer et laver le cerveau par ces ignobles vermines d'agents de Samaritain. Quand elle revoyait en rêve ces instants, elle se disait que, définitivement, Martine s'en été bien sortit avec cette simple balle dans la tête. Elle aurait dû lui faire subir bien pire avant de l'achever aussi rapidement. Elle aurait dû lui faire subir le triple de ce qu'elle avait fait endurer à Root.

Prise d'une soudaine vague de panique, comme cela lui arrivait maintenant régulièrement dès que Root était trop longtemps hors de son champ de vision, elle se leva et se dirigea sans faire de bruit vers la chambre de la grande brune pour voir si tout allait bien. A ce geste, elle se dit qu'il y avait bel et bien quelque chose qui avait changé en elle. Root avait réussi, elle ne savait comment, à faire tomber ses barrières les plus solides. Avec Root, la sociopathe qu'elle était se métamorphosait en cette « chose » bien trop sensible et inquiète à son goût. Quand avait-elle basculé dans cette sensiblerie et ce sentimentalisme, qui au fond, ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça. Pas avec Root en tout cas.

En entrebâillant la porte, elle vit que Root semblait agitée dans son sommeil. Elle saisit un fauteuil dans le coin de la pièce et le rapprocha du lit pour le positionner juste à côté d'elle. Elle s'y assit et posa doucement sa main sur le front de la grande brune. Ce geste sembla apaiser Root mais Shaw put constater qu'elle était brulante de fièvre. Elle alla chercher un gant humide dans la salle de bain adjacente et revint le poser sur son front. Elle caressa ensuite quelques minutes les cheveux de Root pour la calmer, puis se cala dans le fauteuil et s'endormit en quelques secondes.

* * *

 _ **QG de Samaritain**_

\- Il semblerait que la perte de signal concernant l'implant de miss Groves ne soit pas due à un problème matériel mais plutôt humain monsieur.

Lambert lissait sa veste de costume d'un revers de main, l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

\- Miss Groves est plus coriace que ce qu'on imaginait apparemment, et plus futée aussi.

\- Il semblerait qu'elle soit parvenue à brouiller en partie la connexion, ce qui nous empêche d'avoir un retour et de pouvoir la localiser. Mais elle n'est tout de même pas assez douée pour contrer totalement Samaritain ! celui-ci arrive toujours à émettre sur son implant.

\- Nous n'avons donc pas la certitude que miss Groves soit bel et bien opérationnelle ! A-t-elle réellement tué miss Shaw ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, hélas, en avoir la certitude monsieur. Mais miss Groves sera bientôt totalement sous notre contrôle, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! Samaritain s'y emploie et elle ne pourra pas indéfiniment l'ignorer !

\- Mon cher Lambert, Samaritain commence à se lasser que miss Groves ne lui obéisse pas au doigt et à l'œil et son affront de bloquer la transmission ne lui plait pas du tout! Miss Groves a été conditionné pour exécuter les ordres de Samaritain et quelque chose ou quelqu'un empêche le bon déroulement du programme. Nous allons donc passer à l'étape supérieure et ce dans les plus bref délais ! Miss Groves les tuera tous qu'elle le veuille ou non !

Lambert sembla soudain sortir de son ennui profond et sourit à pleine dents.

\- Laisser moi "appuyer sur le bouton" monsieur ! je me ferais une joie d'appliquer la piqure de rappel à notre petit cobaye moi-même !

Greer lui rendit son sourire et répondit :

\- Mon cher Lambert, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir à l'œuvre !

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Lorsque Root se réveilla le lendemain, la première chose qu'elle perçut fut la voix de Samaritain lui ordonnant de tuer Harold Finch. Elle soupira profondément pour parvenir à garder le contrôle et passa sa main sur son front. C'est là qu'elle sentit le gang humide reposant sur celui-ci. Elle se redressa doucement et sursauta légèrement quand elle vit Shaw, profondément endormie juste à côté d'elle dans le fauteuil. La pauvre semblait s'être endormie dans une position on ne peut plus inconfortable. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ici ? De toute évidence, c'était elle qui lui avait mis ce gang sur le front et qui avait veillé sur elle cette nuit. Root ne put retenir un sourire de franchir ses lèvres en regardant cette jeune femme, d'apparence si fermée mais en réalité, au combien expressive et attentionnée. Elle semblait réellement se soucier d'elle à première vue. Mais quels était donc leur rapport ?

Elle se leva sans faire de bruit et déposa une couverture sur la petite brune avant de quitter la pièce.

Quand Shaw se réveilla à son tour, son premier réflexe fut de tendre le bras vers Root pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours là, en vie, près d'elle. Sauf qu'elle n'y était plus. Le lit était vide et on l'avait recouverte d'une couverture. Elle se leva d'un bond et sortit précipitamment de la pièce.

Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle retrouva Root dans la cuisine, en train de faire cuire des pancakes. Cette dernière avait même remis son écharpe médicale.

\- Tu adores les pancakes. Vrai ou faux ?

\- "Vrai !" sourit Shaw en s'approchant de Root. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de la grande brune, posa sa main dans le creux de son dos et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Puis, semblant tout à coup revenir sur terre et prenant pleinement conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire machinalement, poussée par la joie et le soulagement de la voir tout simplement là dans cette cuisine à lui préparer son petit déjeuner favori, elle secoua rapidement la tête, écarlate, rebroussa chemin et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la cuisine, prenant bien soin de s'installer de telle sorte que la table soit entre elle et Root.

 _« Non mais c'était quoi ça! Quelle mouche OGMIsée avait bien pu la piquer durant son sommeil pour qu'elle ait ce comportement si… si… Root ! C'était bien le genre de chose que Root aurait pu faire avant de perdre la mémoire ! et Shaw aurait certainement eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure ! Bon évidemment elle ne l'aurait pas réellement frappé mais l'envie aurait été là sans aucun doute ? Non ? Bref, pourquoi avait-elle fait une chose pareille ! Une chose qui lui ressemblait si peu, elle qui devait tout contrôler dans sa vie et qui se retrouvait à faire une chose qui avait totalement échappé à son contrôle ! Root lui manquait-elle vraiment à ce point ? »_

Root semblait tout aussi stupéfaite que Shaw était gênée. Heureusement pour cette dernière, Root choisit de ne pas faire de commentaire sur ce qui venait de se passer. La petite brune semblait déjà assez mal à l'aise comme ça.

\- J'ai été malade pendant la nuit ?

\- Tu as eu de la fièvre donc….j'ai…enfin…j'ai veillé sur toi quoi !

\- Tu as dormi toute la nuit dans ce fauteuil ?

\- Oui…bon et si on les mangeait ces pancakes ?

De toute évidence, Shaw était au summum du malaise. Elles commencèrent à manger en silence.

\- Tu as la manie de veiller régulièrement sur moi, vrai ou faux ?

\- Vrai…on veille l'une sur l'autre et ça depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, c'est notre truc en quelque sorte…bien que je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger de Samaritain et de ses sbires…

Shaw avait marmonné la fin de sa phrase mais Root l'avait compris.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé Shaw, ce n'est pas ta faute si ils m'ont fait subir tout ça !

\- J'aurais dû être à ta place ! c'était à moi de te protéger sur ce coup-là…

\- Tu ne peux pas protéger tout le monde en permanence !

Shaw ne répondit pas mais la regarda fixement. « _Toi, je dois te protéger_ » pensa-t-elle pour elle-même.

\- On est plus que de simples amies, même si on ne se le dit pas, vrai ou faux ?

Shaw mit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

\- Vrai…

Elles se regardèrent fixement pendant de longues minutes mais soudain, le visage de Root changea en un quart de seconde. Il se crispa de douleur avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler en plaquant ses mains contre son implant.

\- ROOT ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Shaw s'était précipitée sur Root qui s'était agenouillée au sol. Elle ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour l'aider mais entendait distinctement un son atroce et strident venir de l'implant de Root.

Shaw se précipita dans la pièce voisine pour chercher un sédatif. Au moins, Root serait endormie et ne souffrirait plus. Lorsqu'elle revint dans la cuisine, les cris de Root avaient cessé. Elle se tenait maintenant debout au beau milieu de la pièce, la tête baissée et le bras valide le long du corps, une arme dans la main.

Shaw sut tout de suite que Root avait perdu le contrôle.

\- Sam ? dit-elle prudemment, tout en gardant ses distances.

Root releva doucement la tête vers elle et le regard qu'elle arborait fit presque frissonner Shaw. Ce regard ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, ce n'était pas elle. Root ou Sam n'était plus là, pas dans ce regard, pas dans cette attitude.

Root pencha la tête sur le côté et s'exclama :

\- Sameen Shaw je dois te tuer.

Son ton était détaché, absent. Néanmoins, elle ne pointait toujours pas son arme sur Shaw, elle se contentait juste de la regarder.

\- Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? Et bien vas-y tire !

Sameen pouvait maintenant voir le doute se refléter dans ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as torturé pendant des jours…

\- C'est FAUX ! c'était Martine, Lambert, Greer ! Pas moi ! Jamais je ne te ferais de mal !

\- Tu m'as tiré dessus ! Vrai ou faux ?

\- Euh…vrai, mais il y a longtemps ! c'était différent !

\- En quoi c'était différent ? tu as essayé de me tuer !

 _« Elle a avoué Samantha ! Elle a voulu te tuer et elle va recommencer ! Tue-la »_

Root tremblait de plus en plus, son regard était de nouveau défocalisé mais l'arme était toujours le long de son corps.

\- Je t'ai touché à l'épaule ! et je te l'ai dit c'était il y a longtemps ! tout a changé maintenant !

\- Qu'est ce qui a changé ?

\- ….

\- Tu viserais la tête et non plus l'épaule maintenant ! tu veux me faire du mal, tu vas continuer à me torturer avec ton foutu taser, et ton couteau et…

Shaw ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle savait que ce qu'elle allait faire était on ne peut plus risqué, voir même suicidaire étant donné l'état de confusion total dans lequel était Root et l'arme qui pouvait à tout moment la menacer mais en cet instant, rien ne parut plus évident aux yeux de Shaw. Elle s'avança droit sur elle, saisi son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle tacha de faire passer à travers ce baiser, toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments qui se heurtaient en elle et qui ne parvenaient jamais à franchir ses lèvres. Root resta tétanisée de longues secondes qui semblèrent durer une éternité pour Sameen, en proie à une bataille interne intense mais, soudain, elle lâcha son arme et passa sa main valide derrière la nuque de Shaw et répondit au baiser. Shaw passa une main dans les cheveux de Root, tout en gardant une main sur sa joue, ne voulant pas briser ce contact aussi fragile soit-il, comme si celui-ci représentait la seule ancre à laquelle Root pouvait se raccrocher pour ne pas couler.

A bout de souffle, les deux femmes se reculèrent de quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Root avait toujours les yeux fermés et une unique larme s'écoulait doucement sur sa joue, disparaissant entre les doigts de Sameen. Cette dernière caressa doucement la joue de la grande brune qui ouvrit difficilement les yeux, toujours en proie à ses démons intérieurs.

Sameen lui murmura alors doucement :

\- Reste avec moi…

\- …absolument…

Shaw sourit à cette réponse, Root avait repris le contrôle.

* * *

 _ **La Machine**_

Une Intelligence Artificielle ne ressent pas d'émotions ou de sentiments. C'est un ordinateur ultra sophistiqué certes, mais dépourvu d'amygdale, elle n'a donc pas la capacité physique de ressentir ou d'exprimer des émotions. Pourtant, la Machine est incontestablement en colère. Non elle est même furieuse. Son rival et ennemi mortel, Samaritain a osé l'attaquer directement en s'en prenant à son interface analogique, sa protégée. Non seulement ce tas de circuits tous plus inutiles les uns que les autres s'est permis de séquestrer Root pendant des jours pour la torturer mais en plus il s'est octroyé le droit d'essayer de retourner sa protégée contre elle et ses autres agents. Oui la Machine était furieuse. Rien ni personne ne pouvait s'en prendre à ses précieux agents en toute impunité. Samaritain était fort. Samaritain était impitoyable. Mais Samaritain était dépourvu d'une chose essentielle. Une chose que la Machine, elle possédait. Une chose qui lui permettait de voir et de comprendre ce que Samaritain lui ne comprendrait jamais. La Machine contre toute attente, éprouvait des sentiments et cela allait faire toute la différence car elle était maintenant on ne peut plus prête. Prête à affronter cette pseudo Intelligence Artificielle, incapable de comprendre véritablement les agents qu'elle avait sous son commandement. La Machine allait en découdre mais pour l'heure elle allait aider SON interface analogique à reprendre pied dans la réalité et la sortir de cet enfer dans lequel Samaritain l'avait entrainé. Elle allait également prendre pleinement part à cette partie d'échec infernale qu'elle avait commencé avec son ennemi et pour cela, elle devait mettre toutes ses pièces en place, car la partie ne faisait que commencer !

« Recherche en cours…. Contact Control activé….mise en place option 325 »

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre!_

 _Encore un chapitre plus psychologique que physique lol, mais ça me paraît tout aussi important d'en passer par là pour la suite :-)_

 _J'attends vos impressions avec impatience!_

 _A bientôt pour la suite, et encore un grand merci de me lire et de me laisser de si gentilles reviews! :-)_

 _Anna ;-)_

 _PS: petite précision, lorsque je parle des amygdales, je parle de la zone du cerveau responsable des émotions et non pas de celles présentes dans la gorge ;-) Merci à link2 de m'avoir souligné ce point :-)_


	8. chapitre 7

_Hello tout le monde, désolée pour le retard, après le 5x10 j'avais un peu perdu la motivation pour écrire sur POI mais c'est revenu :-)_

 _J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira! L'action arrive doucement mais surement ;-)_

 _bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Leurs bouches n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre, leur souffle se mêlaient, leur yeux ne se lâchaient pas. Elles se sentirent absorbées par l'intensité de leurs regards respectifs.

\- Euh…je…nous devrions…

Shaw commença à parler mais se rendit rapidement compte qu'elle était incapable de poursuivre. Elle ne savait tout bonnement pas quoi dire suite à ce baiser fiévreux. Elle ne donnait pas dans tout ça, les baisers, les étreintes, les caresses, les paroles apaisantes et c'est pourtant exactement ce qu'elle faisait avec Root et sans même se poser la question. Les yeux de Root étaient si expressifs à cet instant précis, si intenses, qu'elle en oublia pendant quelques secondes que le monde continué de tourner autour d'elles. Quelque chose d'étrange, une espèce de sensation se répandait en elle sans qu'elle n'en comprenne la signification. Elle ne savait pas décrypter ce genre de choses. Elle avait l'impression que sa poitrine se comprimait dans un étau tandis que son rythme cardiaque faisait d'incessants soubresauts. Elle se dégagea de Root doucement et s'éloigna tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour se redonner un minimum de contenance. Elle devait rétablir son espace personnel, sa bulle de protection avant que ce flux débordant d'émotions ne l'ensevelisse totalement. Cette soudaine faiblesse, ces sensations de vertiges étaient nouvelles pour Shaw et lui aurait presque fait peur si la petite brune était capable de ressentir ce sentiment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de …ressentir ce genre de choses ? Etait-ce cela d'avoir des sentiments pour quelqu'un ? Se sentir faible et fort à la fois en sa présence ? Shaw ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir la moindre faiblesse et Root était incontestablement la sienne. Avoir une faiblesse telle que celle-ci finissait par rendre les gens vulnérable et atteignable. Qu'arriverait-il alors s'ils s'en prenaient à la grande brune de nouveau ? Shaw ne se maitriserait pas cette fois.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Ce baiser, ses lèvres douces et charnues si passionnées et tendres à la fois. Ces sensations s'éveillant soudainement en elle, comme enfermées au plus profond d'elle-même et bâillonnées jusqu'à ce que le geste inattendu de Shaw vienne tout saccager pour les libérer tout à coup. Cette sensation de vertige où tout semblait se précipiter dans sa tête et dans son cœur et paradoxalement, se figeait tout à coup, suspendant le temps un bref instant. Puis des flashs se succédant à une vitesse folle, la réalité se mêlant aux faux souvenirs et enfin, une image s'imprimant dans sa rétine, suivi de sensations au combien contradictoires, surgissant de la mémoire encore trop brumeuse de Root. Un ascenseur, la peur, la surprise, un baiser, la félicité, la peur de nouveau, des cris, du sang, l'obscurité, le désespoir….. l'amour ?

Etait-ce cela qui la liait à Shaw ? L'amour ?

La petite brune se dégagea de leur étreinte et semblait chercher ses mots. Elle allait dire quelque chose quand son portable sonna, la coupant dans son élan, elle décrocha.

\- M'en…ten…dez…vous ?

Sameen resta perplexe quelques secondes. Pourquoi la Machine la contactait-elle ?

\- Oui…

Vous devez…..revenir….à New York…station

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ils…vous…retrouveront…ici

\- Comment ? Ils peuvent nous tracer ?

\- Non…mais….Samartain….connaît….passé de….interface….question de….temps…avant leur….arrivée

\- D'accord !

Shaw raccrocha son téléphone et se tourna vers Root qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle semblait perdue en pleine réflexion.

\- Ca va ? s'enquit immédiatement Shaw en fronçant les sourcils.

Root hocha simplement de la tête, les yeux plus brillants qu'il y a quelques minutes.

\- On doit retourner à New York !

* * *

 _ **John**_

\- Finch vous devriez rester quelques temps dans la station, le temps pour vous de vous faire un peu oublier.

\- Je ne peux pas John ! J'ai des cours à donner…

\- Prenez un congé Finch ! Vous avez été trop exposé à l'ambassade, je dois d'abord m'assurer que votre couverture est toujours solide. Ce n'est pas négociable !

Sans un mot de plus, John sortit de la station après avoir caressé distraitement Balou. Harold s'assit dépité à son bureau. Les choses avaient tellement changé en l'espace de ci peu de temps, et maintenant tout se précipitait à une vitesse folle. Dans ces instants où l'angoisse prenait le pas sur sa détermination, Harold en venait à douter de lui et de ce qu'il avait accompli. Le progrès avançait irrévocablement mais à quel prix ? Il avait lui-même contribué à ce que ce progrès face un pas de plus mais aujourd'hui, ce futur en marche prenait une ampleur démesurée.

Harold en était là de ses réflexions quand un bruit provenant des escaliers attira son attention. Balou se leva et se mit à grogner ce qui alerta immédiatement Finch.

Balou était prêt à attaquer quand Harold reconnu la personne à la tête du groupe qui venait de faire irruption dans leur repère.

\- Balou, assis !

Control vint se poster à quelques mètres d'Harold, évitant soigneusement de trop s'approcher du chien, ses hommes la suivant de prêt.

\- Merci de ne pas lâcher votre chien de garde sur nous Harold !

Harold était stupéfait. Comment Control avait-elle trouvé la station ? Etrangement, l'informaticien ne se sentit pas spécialement en danger à cet instant. Ce sentiment était probablement dû à l'aide que cette femme plus qu'énigmatique leur avait apporté lors du sauvetage de Root il y a de cela quelques jours.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? Comment avez-vous eu connaissance de cet endroit ?

\- Votre Machine m'a contacté il y a de cela quelques heures pour me donner les coordonnées de cet endroit et me demander expressément de m'y rendre pour vous aider.

\- Je croyais que l'aide que vous nous avez apporté récemment était la seule à laquelle nous aurions le droit ?

\- Les choses ont changé Harold ! Samaritain s'en est pris directement à mes hommes ! Ils ont attaqué le QG de l'ISA et ont exécuté une bonne partie de mes agents en mission et sous couverture ! Ils vont payer pour ça et même si pour cela je dois vous aider, je le ferais !

Harold réfléchi quelques instants à la proposition de Control. Il leur fallait indiscutablement des renforts pour ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir l'espoir de mettre Samaritain hors d'état de nuire, et cette alliance inattendue était peut-être le rouage qui manquait jusque-là à l'équation. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu au final. Harold se tourna instinctivement vers la cage de faraday, renfermant les répliques de la Machine et de Samaritain, toujours en plein combat virtuel. Il avait envisagé de mettre en place ces simulations, juste après la capture de Root. Cette capture les avait tellement rendu tous impuissants. Harold voulait tellement trouver quelque chose, aussi infime soit-il, pouvant permettre de sauver la hackeuse, qu'il avait appris à connaître et surtout à apprécier. Cette démarche représentait pour lui la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour Root. Essayer avec les moyens dont il disposait, de faire un pas de plus vers la destruction de Samaritain. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers la cage, sous les regards interrogateurs des nouveaux venus. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et avec une certaine appréhension, jeta un œil à l'écran central.

« Victoire potentielle :

Samaritain 9654325

Machine 1 »

La Machine avait donc, pour la première fois en l'espace de plusieurs semaines, envisageait une option viable. Harold associa automatiquement cette option à l'arrivée de Control dans l'équation. Il sortit de la cage et revint se planter devant Control qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Elle s'adressa à lui sarcastiquement :

\- Le jury délibère ? Vous voulez peut être réunir la petite équipe pour que l'on puisse tous faire un brunch pendant que Samaritain prend le pouvoir ?

Harold ignora ses sarcasmes et vint se planter devant elle.

\- Jusqu'où va votre dévotion à notre cause ?

\- Je ferais tout ce qui doit être fait !

* * *

 _ **Fusco**_

\- Excusez-moi inspecteur ?

Lionel se retourna vers l'agent du FBI planté devant son bureau, lui pointant déjà sous le nez son insigne parfaitement lustrée.

\- Vous comptez m'agrafer votre insigne sur le front agent…..Smith ?

Lionel regarda, perplexe le nom, on ne peut plus commun de l'agent. Ça sentait la mise en scène à plein nez.

\- Je cherche l'inspecteur Riley !

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez au juste ?

\- Cela ne vous regarde pas inspecteur !

Lionel se pencha négligemment sur son bureau et prit le temps de sourire à son interlocuteur avant de dire :

\- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous hélas….Smith !

Il accentua bien sur le nom de l'agent, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe concernant son identité.

\- Mais je peux prendre un message peut-être ?

L'agent lui lança un regard noir et ignora sa question avant de s'éloigner vivement vers la sortie. Lionel le provoqua une dernière fois en continuant :

\- Je prends ça pour un non Smith ?

Une fois « l'agent » partit, Lionel appela John sur son portable mais tomba sur la messagerie.

\- John, un faux agent du FBI te cherche partout, si j'étais toi je surveillerais mes arrières, celui-là n'était pas très doué mais il ne doit pas être le seul ! rappel moi !»

Fusco raccrocha ensuite le téléphone, l'air inquiet. Son coéquipier venait-il de griller sa couverture ?

* * *

 _ **Root et Shaw, quelques heures plus tard**_

New York, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Et la ville qui voit tout. Samaritain également. Or, si Sameen avait toujours sa couverture intacte, ce n'était plus le cas de Root et ses multiples identités. Pas depuis que la Machine avait perdu le contact avec son interface. Chose que la Machine n'appréciait pas du tout d'ailleurs, au grand damne de Shaw. Root refusait catégoriquement de prendre cette foutue oreillette pour parler à la Machine, ne voulant pas d'une deuxième IA dans sa tête. Un comble pour Root se dit Shaw, mais elle comprenait parfaitement son choix étant donné les circonstances et son absence de souvenirs concernant la Machine. Le seul problème pour Shaw était que maintenant, la Machine harcelait littéralement la petite brune pour convaincre Root de rétablir le contact. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un « robot » puisse être aussi têtu et énervant. Comment faisait Root pour être en contact permanent avec un être si exaspérant et borné ? Heureusement pour cette fichue Machine, elle n'avait pas de forme physique, sinon elle se serait déjà pris une balle dans le genou.

\- Etablir …le contact….avec interface…

\- MAIS TU VAS ARRETER A LA FIN JIMINY !

Les passants se retournèrent vers Shaw, surpris de ce soudain accès de colère. Root, elle, s'amusait beaucoup de voir la dispute engagée depuis maintenant une heure et demie entre la petite brune et cette IA qui semblait vouloir à tout prix entrer en contact avec elle. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour attirer à elle toutes les IA du secteur ? Au moins, cette petite joute verbale avait le don de la distraire de cette voix métallique, lui murmurant toujours ses horreurs au creux de l'oreille. Grâce à cette distraction, elle en arrivait même parfois à l'occulter totalement. Elle se demandait même si Shaw ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Après tout, depuis le temps qu'elle menaçait l'IA de jeter au loin cette « oreillette de malheur », pourquoi ne l'avait-elle toujours pas fait ?

\- Elle ne veut pas te parler c'est clair ! et franchement je la comprends ! tu m'énerves à la fin, si tu continues à me harceler comme ça je te préviens j'enlève vraiment cette oreillette !

Elles longeaient les murs pour éviter un maximum les caméras et utilisaient la carte fantôme de New York pour rejoindre la station sans encombre.

\- En plus tu vas finir par nous faire repérer !

\- Sameen Shaw…seule responsable….des regards…tournés vers….elle !

Sameen contracta violemment sa mâchoire, serra les poings et se tourna vers Root.

\- Au vue de ce que tu dois subir chaque jour avec cette….boîte de conserve, je peux te dire que tu es encore montée de plusieurs rangs dans mon estime !

La grande brune pencha la tête sur le côté et sourit largement à Shaw, le regard pétillant.

\- Je pensais pourtant déjà être arrivée au top de ton estime Shaw ?

Sameen regarda droit dans les yeux Root, et se demanda un instant si la grande brune n'était pas revenue, suite à ce flirt déguisé. Shaw n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce genre de répliques lui manquerait un jour. Elle lui sourit et répondit, joueuse :

\- Tu auras encore de nombreuses choses à faire avant de pouvoir atteindre ce but !

Root sourit et allait répondre quand un nouveau son strident vrilla de nouveau l'implant de la brune. Elle dut se mordre fortement le poing pour ne pas crier au beau milieu de la rue. Shaw lui saisit le bras vivement et l'entraina vers une ruelle entre deux immeubles, parfaitement déserte. Root s'accroupie au sol, se tenant la tête de ses deux mains, retenant tant bien que mal ses cris. Shaw se sentit impuissante, elle s'accroupie à son tour et passa son bras maladroitement autour des épaules de Root. Cette dernière leva des yeux larmoyants vers la petite brune et Shaw sentit de nouveau cet étau enserré sa poitrine.

\- Enlève-moi ce truc Shaw…

\- Que je…Je ne sais pas R..Sam, ça pourrait être dangereux et….

\- Je t'en prie…

Le cœur de Shaw sembla se déchirer devant le désespoir que Root affichait. Sans plus réfléchir, elle connecta de nouveau l'oreillette et s'adressa à la Machine.

\- Hey Jiminy ! Trouve un moyen rapide et efficace pour enlever cet implant sans risquer d'avertir Samaritain !

\- Calcul en cours…..recherche d'options…..

Après plus d'une heure et demie de tension, la Machine et Shaw semblaient tout à coup en parfait accord l'une avec l'autre pour aider au mieux leur point commun, Root.

\- Tu peux te lever ?

\- Oui ça va aller.

\- On est plus très loin maintenant. La cage de Faraday te protégera de Samaritain et nous pourrons t'enlever l'implant en toute sécurité.

Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la station, Shaw reconnu immédiatement la voix de Control et bien que celle-ci les ai aidé à libérer Root, elle ne put s'empêcher de sortir son arme de sa ceinture et de se poster instinctivement devant la grande brune dans un élan protecteur.

Tout le petit groupe se tourna vers elles à leur approche.

\- Agent Shaw, n'ayez crainte, je ne compte pas m'en prendre à qui que ce soit dans ce…..charmant endroit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda Shaw abruptement.

\- Vous avez la reconnaissance modeste agent Shaw !

Shaw allait rétorquer mais Harold décida d'intervenir et leur expliqua la proposition d'aide de Control.

\- Je n'ai absolument pas confiance en vous !

\- Je vous rassure agent Shaw, je n'ai pas confiance en vous non plus ! mais il se trouve que nous avons un objectif commun, à savoir détruire jusqu'au moindre circuit imprimé Samaritain et il serait plus judicieux de travailler ensemble !

\- Harold !

\- Miss Shaw, je suis d'accord avec Control ! de plus, la Machine a peut-être un plan et ce plan comprend l'appui de Control et ses hommes !

\- La décision est déjà prise si je comprends bien ! très bien, faite comme il vous plaira !

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle reconnecta son oreillette et s'éloigna de quelques pas pour communiquer avec la Machine. Harold se tourna vers Root et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Comment allez-vous miss Groves ?

\- On va dire que ça va compte-tenu des circonstances. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé Harold, ma fuite, et…les problèmes que ça a du vous occasionner.

\- Il n'y a rien à pardonner miss Groves ! rien du tout ! dit-il en posant affectueusement une main sur son épaule. Root lui sourit en retour.

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes !

Tous se tournèrent vers Shaw qui faisait les cent pas à l'autre bout du métro. Harold se tourna vers Root.

\- Avec qui parle-t-elle ?

\- Avec la Machine, elles essayent de trouver un moyen de m'enlever sans dommage mon implant pour empêcher Samaritain de me pousser à vous mettre en danger encore une fois.

\- Vos souvenirs ne sont toujours pas revenus ?

\- J'ai des flashs, des images qui viennent par vagues mais non, toujours rien de concret. Je me demande d'ailleurs si ce blocage n'est pas en partie dû à l'implant qu'ils ont modifié pour me transformer en machine à tuer.

\- Vous pensez que l'implant empêcherait vos souvenirs de remonter à la surface ?

\- En quelque sorte oui.

\- Excusez-moi de gâcher ces touchantes retrouvailles mais on pourrait peut-être en revenir au plan Harold ! s'enquit Control, exaspérée.

Harold se tourna vers elle, froidement, la main toujours sur l'épaule de Root.

\- Je ne vous empêche pas de vous concentrer vous-même dessus il me semble, à moins que vous ayez besoin de moi dans l'immédiat pour vous faire la lecture ?

Control plissa les yeux mais ne répondit pas et retourna s'asseoir auprès de ses hommes. Harold se tourna de nouveau vers Root.

\- Ne vous en faite pas Samantha, tout ira bien, vous retrouverez bientôt vos souvenirs. Et n'oubliez pas que nous sommes tous là pour vous !

\- Oui enfin, attention à qui vous englobez dans ce « tous » Harold ! Par ma part, je pense avoir fait largement assez comme ça pour miss Groves ! rétorqua Control, toujours l'oreille aux aguets.

\- Vous n'êtes aucunement concernée je vous rassure !

Shaw revint vers eux, l'air passablement énervée.

\- Alors ? demanda Root, perplexe devant l'énervement de Shaw.

\- Je n'aime définitivement pas les méthodes de cette Machine à la noix !

\- Qu'y a-t-il miss Shaw ?

\- Nous devons nous assurer que l'implant est bien hors d'usage avant de tenter de l'extraire car d'après votre « petit génie » il serait possible que l'implant est était modifié pour contenir un puissant sérum qui se répand à fréquence régulière dans le cortex cérébral de Root…. Si on l'enlève avant de le mettre hors service, tout le produit sera envoyé d'un coup dans son cerveau ce qui la tuera en quelques secondes.

\- Oh…et que prévois la Machine pour déconnecter l'implant avant de l'extraire de la tête de miss Groves ?

\- C'est à ce moment là justement que les choses ont de nouveau dérapé entre elle et moi !

\- De nouveau ?

\- C'est une longue histoire Harold ! répondit Root en souriant légèrement.

\- Elle veut que l'on tase deux fois Root au niveau de l'implant pour griller ses circuits sans pour autant provoquer la sécurité qui permettra au sérum de se libérer.

\- Taser deux fois Root si près du cerveau ! Il n'en est pas question miss Shaw !

\- Parce que vous pensez peut-être que j'envisageais de le faire Harold ? s'énerva Shaw.

\- C'est pourtant ce que vous allez devoir faire ! rétorqua Root avec conviction.

Shaw se tourna vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs meurtriers.

\- Il est hors de question que quelqu'un s'approche de toi pour te taser !

\- Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez ? proposa Control, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Shaw s'approcha furieusement d'elle avant d'être retenue par les bras. Harold et Root en avait saisi chacun un. Shaw ne leur prêta aucune attention et s'adressa rageusement à Control.

\- Faites ça et c'est vous qui allez être tasée tant de fois qu'on finira par vous nourrir aux petits pots !

Control, nullement impressionnée, éclata de rire et s'adressa à Harold.

\- Je n'avais pas tout de suite remarqué que vous aviez non pas un mais deux chiens de garde Harold ! Le premier est tout aussi effrayant qu'un suricate à côté de celle-ci !

Root avait néanmoins profité de la confusion qui régnait dans la station pour s'emparer d'un taser posé non loin de la table à côté d'elle. Elle ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, il fallait qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

\- Je vous rassure, aucun d'entre vous n'aura à le faire !

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle, juste au moment où la grande brune posait le taser à l'arrière de son oreille. Tout se passa en l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle appuya une première fois, tomba à genoux sous la douleur mais parvint à presser une nouvelle fois le bouton pour s'octroyer une seconde décharge qui cette fois la sonna et la fit s'écrouler au sol. Shaw qui était restée figée de stupeur et d'incrédulité, se précipita vers elle et constata qu'elle était toujours consciente mais crispée de douleur.

\- Espèce d'imbécile ! Idiote ! Abrutie !

\- Miss Shaw, je ne crois pas que ce soit….

\- Oh Harold ne me dites surtout pas que ce n'est pas le moment de lui hurler dessus ! c'est parfaitement le moment ! elle est déjà blessée et elle ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que de se taser elle-même par-dessus le marché ! Tu es stupide Root !

\- C'est Sam ! répondit Root, mollement.

\- Soit ! Tu es stupide SAM ! rétorqua Sameen tout en commençant à l'examiner.

Contre toute attente, Root se mit à rire malgré la crispation de ses muscles.

\- Ne me dis pas que ça te fait rire en plus ! tu es totalement cinglée !

Shaw passa le bras de Root sur ses épaules, la souleva et tout en passant un bras dans son dos, l'entraina en douceur jusqu'au petit coin aménagé d'un lit et d'une table, qui lui avait servi de refuge au cours de ce dernier mois. Sur ce court trajet, elle n'eut de cesse de râler après Root qui avait gardé son sourire.

Control était restée bouche bée devant l'audace de Root, ainsi que toutes les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Je crois que je l'aime bien tout compte fait cette petite !

* * *

 _ **John**_

John était sous les feux ennemis. La fusillade avait éclaté à deux pas de son appartement. Ils avaient l'air de l'attendre et c'était bel et bien ça. Sa couverture était grillée. Cela avait dû se produire au moment de sortir Harold de ce mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était enlisé. Ils l'avaient pris par surprise mais heureusement, il en fallait plus à John pour se faire avoir aussi rapidement. Bon cet assaut avait tout de même fait une victime, le téléphone de Reese n'avait pas du tout apprécié la cascade qu'il avait dû faire pour éviter une pluie de balle tirée dans sa direction. Il était désormais hors d'usage ce qui empêchait John d'appeler du renfort. Il espérait que la Machine envoi un petit signal de fumée pour lui. A présent, il était à couvert dans un immeuble en construction, jouant un cache cache infernal avec ses « petits amis de Samaritain ». Les issues étaient toutes bloquées, le bâtiment était cerné. On avait prévu un accueil en grande pompe pour le cueillir. John se sentit ironiquement flatté d'être perçu comme tellement dangereux qu'il faille envoyer une vingtaine d'hommes à ses trousses, mais il se retrouvait maintenant dans une position délicate. Il était seul face à 22 hommes lourdement armés, qui bloquaient toutes les issues de l'immeuble dans lequel ils l'avaient obligé à se reculer, avec pour seul défense, une arme à moitié chargée et sans possibilité d'appeler des renforts. Les choses se présentaient clairement mal. Il avait réussi à en descendre deux ou trois mais il n'avait assurément pas assez de munitions pour les abattre tous. Qu'importe, il se trouvait dans un immeuble en construction, rempli d'outils potentiellement dangereux et facilement détournables en armes mortelles. Il allait les prendre par surprise un par un avec les moyens de bord, en attendant une aide qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver. Du moins, il l'espérait. Il saisit alors une planche en bois et une perceuse un peu plus loin, son plan se dessinant déjà dans sa tête.

\- Qui a demandé un ravalement de façade ?

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre! le prochain s'annonce mouvementé! :-)_

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? :-)_

 _bye à bientôt ;-)_


	9. chapitre 8

_Hello, voilà le chapitre 8 (un peu plus long que d'habitude)! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

 _Pour répondre à un guest qui me demandait quand la suite de la fiction allait arriver, en fait j'essaye de publier un chapitre par semaine, en général le week-end :-). Si l'inspiration me tombe dessus, il peut m'arriver de publier un peu plus tôt que prévu, voir même de publier deux chapitres dans la semaine, mais ça reste exceptionnel lol._

 _bonne lecture!_

 _ps : désolée s'il y a quelques coquilles, passé une certaine heure, je ne les vois plus ^^_

* * *

 _ **John**_

John était tapi dans un coin de la pièce, attendant l'agent de Samaritain qu'il avait réussi à éloigner du groupe. Au moment où ce dernier franchi le seuil de la porte, le piège installé par Reese se déclencha et un gros pot de peinture relié à la corde vint se fracasser contre la tête de l'agent qui ne se releva pas.

\- Et de 5 !

John saisi les chevilles de sa victime et le traina sans ménagement vers un placard pour l'y enfermer.

Il se rapprocha ensuite de la fenêtre d'où il put voir arriver trois nouveaux SUV. Samaritain se donnait vraiment du mal pour le capturer vivant. Ce cache-cache n'allait pas pouvoir durer indéfiniment mais une chose était sûre, il ne se rendrait certainement pas sans faire un maximum de victimes. Fusco et John devaient maintenant se poser des questions sur son absence prolongée et étaient surement déjà à sa recherche. Il devait résister jusqu'à ce que les renforts arrivent.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Sameen avait administré l'anesthésie locale à Root, préférant la garder éveillée pour contrôler régulièrement l'état de la grande brune et s'assurer qu'elle ne lui provoque aucunes formes de séquelles. Il valait mieux être prudent. La neurochirurgie n'était pas sa spécialité lorsqu'elle était médecin. Elle s'était dirigée vers la traumatologie et n'avait jamais vraiment été à l'aise avec la précision et la patience qu'exigeait la neurochirurgie.

\- Vous vous en sortez très bien miss Shaw ! essaya de la rassurer Harold derrière son dos.

\- Je n'ai fait que l'incision pour l'instant Harold ! répondit un peu brusquement Shaw.

Control se rapprocha elle aussi de la petite brune.

\- Faites attention de ne pas lui entailler le cerveau avec ce scalpel agent Shaw, votre petite amie est déjà suffisamment dérangée comme ça !

\- Et si je me faisais la main sur le votre de cerveau ! Après tout c'est à cause de vous que je me retrouve obligée de lui ouvrir le crâne pour retirer ce foutu implant !

\- Je ne lui ai pas placé cet implant dans la tête !

\- Non mais vous l'avez torturé en lui faisant une stapédectomie à vif ce qui l'a par la suite, contrainte à se faire poser cet implant, qu'ils utilisent maintenant contre elle ! Je devrais vous étriper pour ça alors un conseil, ne vous approchez surtout pas de moi et encore moins d'elle !

\- Shaw ?

Root, spectatrice de l'altercation entre les deux femmes, décida d'intervenir. Sameen se calma aussitôt et se pencha pour faire face à Root, l'air soucieux.

\- Ça va ?

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vouloir vous interrompre mais ayant maintenant le crâne ouvert dans une station de métro désaffectée, humide et poussiéreuse, ça serait bien que tu puisses reprendre où tu t'étais arrêté avant que je n'attrape un staphylocoque ou une septicémie ?

Root affichait un petit sourire destiné à rassurer la sociopathe mais ses yeux exprimaient tout de même son malaise.

\- Désolée…

Shaw se reconcentra donc sur sa tache tandis qu'Harold éloignait Control de l'espace vital de Shaw.

"Ecarteur … pinces taille 8….. déconnecter l'implant…du nerf auditif….déconnecter l'arrivée …du sérum dans barrière….hémato-encéphalique…. Utiliser des sutures…"

La Machine donnait la marche à suivre via l'oreillette de Shaw mais celle-ci garder des gestes hésitants. Lors de ses années de médecine, ses gestes étaient toujours rapides, surs et précis mais là, elle sentait une certaine fébrilité dans ses moindres mouvements. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi ses collègues de l'époque avaient interdiction de soigner leur proche. A ce moment-là elle n'avait pas compris, pour elle, cela ne faisait pas une grande différence. Elle avait tort.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander si ça va Shaw ? reprit Root au bout d'un moment.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Je sais que je suis sous anesthésie et que par conséquent je ne ressens pas ce que tu fais mais j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas bougé depuis un moment. Je me trompe ?

Shaw remarqua alors qu'elle était bel et bien immobile depuis plusieurs minutes, les pinces à la main tout en fixant la plaie. Elle se ressaisit vite, secoua distraitement la tête en respirant un grand coup et se pencha de nouveau vers l'incision.

\- Ca va très bien.

\- Ok, si tu le dis.

Shaw demandait toutes les deux minutes à Root si tout allait bien et vérifier ses fonctions motrices et verbales ce qui finit par amuser et en même temps lasser Root. Au bout de la énième intervention de ce type par Shaw, Root resta soudain silencieuse, le regard fixe, sans donner de réponses. Shaw s'en inquiéta immédiatement et bondit de sa chaise pour venir se planter devant Root.

\- Sam, répond moi ! ça va ?

Root éclata alors de rire.

\- Tu verrais ta tête !

Shaw se retint de justesse de lui en coller une.

\- Tu es vraiment ... ! Shaw souffla d'exaspération mais aussi de soulagement. Control a peut-être dit vrai tout compte fait, j'ai dû t'entailler le cerveau sans m'en rendre compte, t'es vraiment cinglée !

\- Désolée c'était trop tentant ! Root souriait toujours, une étincelle brillait dans ses yeux et celle-ci ne laissa pas Shaw indifférente. Root lui avait cruellement manqué au cours de ce mois infernal et la voir à présent devant elle, lui faisant cette stupide blague lui mettait étrangement du baume au cœur et la faisait sourire, au lieu de l'énerver.

Après une demi-heure, Shaw parvint à retirer l'implant délicatement tout en évitant de répandre le sérum dans le cortex de la grande brune. Elle expira un grand coup de soulagement et posa l'implant face à Root pour qu'elle puisse respirer de nouveau normalement à son tour. Elle le saisit entre ses doigts et le regarda avec dégout.

\- Ca y est, il n'est plus à l'intérieur de ma tête ?

Shaw savait qu'elle ne parlait pas de l'implant mais de Samaritain.

\- Oui c'est bon, tu en es débarrassé !

Root continua à regarder l'implant qu'elle avait reposé sur la table, le plus loin possible d'elle.

\- Merci Shaw….

La fragilité qui émanait de la voix de Root la déstabilisa. Elle posa maladroitement sa main sur son épaule en ayant l'impression d'être une parfaite empotée et répondit, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Sameen !

Root sourit alors à son tour et posa sa main sur celle de Shaw, restée sur son épaule.

\- Merci Sameen.

* * *

 _ **Fusco**_

Le silence de Reese n'était pas normal de même que son absence prolongée. Son inquiétude était grandissante, il décida donc de passer par le QG pour voir si Finch avait plus de nouvelles. Il fut surprit en arrivant de voir l'attroupement qu'il y avait dans la station. Control était là, accompagnée de plusieurs de ses hommes et étaient penchés sur des plans compliqués. Ils semblaient en grande discussion avec Harold. Shaw était à l'autre bout de la station en train de finir de recoudre Root.

\- Inspecteur ? que faites-vous ici ?

Harold se dirigeait droit dans sa direction.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici tous ceux-là ?

\- C'est une longue histoire inspecteur ! Ils sont venus pour nous aider.

\- Rien ne tourne rond décidément ! Je vois que Telma a réussi à ramener Louise ! On peut lui faire confiance ?

\- Oui je crois. Miss Shaw vient de lui retirer son implant, ils ne pourront plus la manipuler ni la contrôler mais Miss Groves doit rapidement retrouver ses souvenirs pour avoir la certitude que nous sommes bel et bien de son côté.

\- Comment vous allez faire ?

\- Nous y travaillons inspecteur. L'implant disposait d'un sérum très puissant qui envoyait à intervalle régulier de puissantes doses à miss Groves. C'est surement ces doses qui lui provoquaient ces amnésies. La mémoire devrait rapidement revenir maintenant que l'implant a été extrait.

\- Espérons ! Parce que si Cocoapuffs se retourne contre nous, on est tous morts !

\- Ca n'arrivera pas inspecteur ! J'ai entièrement confiance en miss Groves.

\- Alors je vous suis tête à lunettes ! Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles de Reese ?

\- Pas depuis qu'il m'a ramené ici pourquoi ? Vous ne l'avez pas vu au commissariat ?

\- Ça fait un paquet d'heures que je n'ai plus de nouvelles ! Il n'est jamais venu au commissariat !

\- Qui n'est jamais venu au commissariat ?

Shaw venait de les rejoindre, la seringue ayant servi à anesthésier Root, dans une main, les compresses ensanglantées dans l'autre.

\- John n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis qu'il m'a déposé ici, il y a de cela plusieurs heures maintenant.

\- Vous pensez que nous devons nous en inquiéter ?

\- Je ne sais pas miss Shaw, mais ça ne ressemble pas à John de faire un si long silence radio.

Tous trois se regardèrent, l'air grave, puis Harold se dirigea vers le wagon et se planta devant les écrans servant à communiquer avec la Machine.

\- Dis-moi où se trouve John Reese.

"Recherche en cours…atout primaire…pas de résultats…"

\- La Machine ne le trouve pas ? Comment c'est possible ?

\- John ne doit pas avoir son téléphone ou celui-ci ne doit plus être en état de fonctionner et il doit se trouver hors des champs des caméras…

\- J'ai peut-être un moyen de le retrouver ! répondit Shaw.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Root venait de les rejoindre d'un pas incertain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ! Va te recoucher tout de suite ! tu viens de subir une chirurgie tu dois rester coucher !

\- Je vais très bien Shaw, je peux aider.

\- Je t'ai dit de m'appeler Sameen ! et non tu ne peux pas aider, pas dans ton état !

Fusco qui assistait à l'échange, décida d'intervenir.

\- Ecoute Sameen, si cocoapuffs veut nous aider à retrouver John…

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom Fusco ? Shaw le fusillait du regard.

Lionel regarda la petite brune, interloqué. Cette dernière se retourna vers Root.

\- Il est hors de question que tu bouges d'ici !

Root fronça les sourcils, et rétorqua :

\- Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me retenir de force ici ?

\- Si je dois utiliser la force, je le ferai !

\- Tu sais très bien que je peux vous être utile…de toute façon je viendrais vous rejoindre que tu le veuilles ou non ! répliqua Root, butée.

Shaw fronça les sourcils, puis, commença à s'approcher de Root doucement, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Root la regarda s'approcher, tel un félin ayant repéré sa proie pour le repas du soir. Shaw avait, de toute évidence, une idée derrière la tête qui semblait de très mauvais augure pour la grande brune. Elle s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Root, leva une main et caressa doucement sa joue. La grande brune, déstabilisée, la regarda d'un air interrogateur mais n'eut pas le temps de demander quoique ce soit. Shaw, de son autre main, avait planté la seringue dans le bras de Root et injecté la totalité de l'anesthésique, conduisant indubitablement la brune dans les bras de Morphée. Cette dernière sursauta légèrement à la sensation de l'aiguille s'enfonçant dans sa peau, tourna la tête vers la source de son mal puis reporta son attention sur Shaw, un air furieux sur le visage, comprenant trop tard la manipulation de la sociopathe.

\- Désolée ma belle mais tu ne me laisse vraiment pas le choix !

\- Shaw, je vais te…

Root ne finit pas sa phrase, la tête commençant déjà à lui tourner, sa vision se troublait.

Shaw la saisit par la taille et la força à s'allonger sur les banquettes du métro derrière elle. Avant que Root ne sombre dans l'inconscience, Shaw lui caressa de nouveau la joue et murmura à son oreille :

\- Appelle-moi Sameen !

Root perdit connaissance après avoir lancé un dernier regard furieux à Shaw.

\- Elle va te massacrer quand elle se réveillera SHAW !

Lionel insista sur le nom de la brune, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait bien compris le message.

Sameen lui lança un regard noir et se tourna vers Harold.

\- J'ai placé un mouchard sur John, grâce à ça on va pouvoir le repérer.

\- Il va vraiment falloir qu'on se penche sérieusement sur la manie que tu as de « pucer » les gens comme ça !

\- Manie qui va nous permettre de retrouver Reese !

\- La n'est pas la question ! on n'est pas des vaches, des poulets ou des moutons qu'on bague pour identification et qui nous permet d'être retrouvés si on quitte le troupeau!

\- Oh non pour toi j'aurais plutôt dis le buffle Fusco !

\- TU….

Harold coupa la parole de Lionel.

\- Il serait peut-être plus approprié de nous concentrer sur John, vous ne pensez pas ! Miss Shaw, activez votre mouchard !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils avaient la localisation exacte de John. Lionel et Sameen s'armèrent lourdement et avant de partir, Shaw lança un regard soupçonneux vers Control et ses hommes, toujours occupés à discuter entre eux au fond de la station, puis regarda quelques secondes Root, endormie, avant de se tourner vers Harold. Celui-ci lui fit un simple signe de tête, lui faisant comprendre qu'il avait saisi sa demande muette de veiller sur Root pendant son absence. Elle lui fit un nouveau signe de tête en retour puis sortit de la station pour rejoindre Fusco.

Laisser Root derrière elle lui procura une étrange sensation au creux de l'estomac. Les paroles de Control lui revinrent en mémoire. « Votre petite amie ». Pourquoi ces paroles surgissaient-elles maintenant dans son esprit ? C'était ridicule, Root n'était pas sa « petite amie » ! Shaw n'avait pas de petite amie, elle n'en avait pas besoin ! Et Pourquoi ce sentiment désagréable, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à de la culpabilité s'emparait d'elle, au moment de laisser Root derrière elle ?

Mais le moment n'était pas à ce genre de réflexion. Elle avait peut-être l'impression d'avoir « abandonné » Root dans la station mais pour l'instant, celle-ci était en sécurité, ce qui n'était pas le cas de John. Elle se reconcentra donc sur lui. Fusco, juste à côté d'elle, côté passager, resté silencieux, se préparant psychologiquement à ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter une fois sur place. Si John n'avait pas donné de nouvelles, c'est qu'il était en mauvaise posture, attaqué par des agents de Samaritain.

* * *

 _ **Control**_

Elle se dirigea vers Harold, installé à son ordinateur, prêt à prêter main forte à Shaw et Fusco si besoin.

\- Où sont partis Strasky et Hutch ?

\- Aider un membre de l'équipe en mauvaise posture.

\- Et ils sont partis sans emmener la psychopathe avec eux ? Elle est pourtant redoutable dans ce genre de situation ! Drôle de stratégie de laisser leur meilleur atout derrière eux !

Harold se tourna vers elle, surpris par ses propos. Control sembla comprendre le regard d'Harold car elle précisa :

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je l'appréciais ! je dis juste que je sais reconnaître ses atouts ! Elle est l'interface de la Machine non ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'elle pourrait être plus efficace que vos deux chiens fous, partis en mission sauvetage-suicide, face, probablement à une armée d'agents de Samaritain, les attendant de pieds fermes avec votre homme en costume pour appât ?

\- Vous pensez à un piège ?

\- Je pense que Samaritain ne résistera pas à l'idée d'utiliser votre gorille en costume pour attirer l'ensemble de votre équipe de boyscouts pour venir le sauver ! et la seule équipe de sauvetage que vous lui envoyez se résume à deux membres…

\- Miss Shaw a une oreillette pour communiquer avec la Machine…

\- L'agent Shaw n'a pas l'habitude de suivre les indications de la Machine en situation de crise, elle ne lui fait pas confiance et remet en question ses décisions. Vous l'avez bien vu tout à l'heure quand elle lui a dit de taser Miss Groves. Celle-ci en revanche s'est tasée elle-même sans même se poser la question et a suivi aveuglément ce que la Machine lui a dit de faire !

\- Pourquoi vous souciez-vous tant de cette mission ?

\- Plus vite vous récupérerez le gorille, qui n'est pas si inutile que ça, plus vite nous pourrons nous concentrer sur Samaritain !

\- Et que suggérez-vous au juste ?

\- Vous dites, ou plutôt la Machine, dit avoir besoin de ces trois hommes là, Riri, Fifi et Lulu, je ne sais plus leurs noms ! rétorqua Control en faisant un mouvement désinvolte de la main.

\- Daniel, Jason et Daïzo !

\- Oui qu'importe ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de ses trois zigottos ! Vous dites qu'ils sont tous les trois en cavale et injoignables, alors gagnons du temps ! Je vais les chercher avec mes hommes pendant que vous et votre équipe mettez en place la seconde phase du plan ! N'essayez pas de gérer tout tous seuls, vous n'y arriverait jamais ! je suis là pour vous aider alors faites-moi confiance et laissez-moi réunir notre propre armée ! J'ai des hommes encore en mission qui se joindront également à nous, ils me sont fidèles !

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Vous n'avez pas le choix Harold ! Si vous voulez remporter cette guerre, il va falloir déléguer et nous faire confiance, à mes hommes et moi !

Harold réfléchit quelques minutes avant de répondre. Control attendait patiemment.

\- Très bien, je vous fais confiance !

\- A la bonheur ! Maintenant, réveillez Miss Groves ! Starsky et Hutch vont avoir besoin d'elle et de la Machine !

\- Mais Miss Groves n'a toujours pas retrouvé ses souvenirs et sans cela nous ne pouvons pas l'envoyer en mission, elle n'acceptera pas de parler à la Machine ! sans ses souvenirs, elle reste trop vulnérable !

\- Harold ! Elle a subi pendant un mois, jours et nuits, la torture et la manipulation mentale d'agents ultra entrainés et sans la moindre pitié ! elle est de toute façon déjà vulnérable et bien amochée mais les conséquences de ce genre de traitement arrivent le plus souvent quand l'adrénaline de l'action est retombée. Si son amnésie est bien due au sérum incorporé à son implant, les effets devraient déjà s'être plus ou moins dissipés à son réveil et si ce n'est pas le cas, il reste toujours le bon vieux recalibrage cognitif !

Harold la regarda, soupçonneux.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste, ce recalibrage cognitif ? si vous pensez que je vais vous laisser la malmener ou….

\- Il ne s'agit pas de torture ou de sévices quelconque Harold ne vous emportez pas ! Juste une méthode infaillible que j'ai apprise lors de ma formation pour permettre à une personne désorientée, de retrouver ses esprits. Maintenant, réveillez la Harold, qu'on puisse en finir avec cette histoire de sauvetage et enfin passer aux choses sérieuses.

Harold hésita un court instant mais fini par admettre que Control avait raison sur un point. Lionel et Sameen se dirigeaient droit dans un piège et seule la Machine pourrait les sortir de ce mauvais pas, avec bien entendu, l'aide de Root. Vu la dose d'anesthésique que Shaw lui avait administré, Harold ne parviendrait certainement pas à réveiller la brune naturellement. Il se dirigea vers leur « pharmacie » de fortune et sortit une seringue et de quoi réveiller Root. Il revint auprès de la grande brune, sous le regard de Control qui n'avait pas bougé. Sans dire quoi que ce soit, il injecta le produit dans le bras de Root et attendit quelques secondes qu'elle se réveille. Elle émergea peu de temps après.

\- Miss Groves ? dit-il une main sur son épaule.

Root cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et posa une main sur son front tout en essayant tant bien que mal de se redresser. La tête lui tournait affreusement. Son regard croisa celui d'Harold et un flux incontrôlé de souvenirs lui revint d'un coup en mémoire. Des souvenirs de son passé se mêlaient aux souvenirs plus récents, et elle revoyait à la fois des moments passés avec Harold mais également des personnes qu'elle avait connu lors de son enfance au Texas. Monsieur Johnson, son prof de physique au lycée. Homme de taille moyenne, avec des lunettes et un regard vif. Etait-ce lui qui se tenait devant elle en ce moment même, ou Harold, son ami hackeur, créateur de….de quoi déjà ?

Et cette blonde qui avait passé des semaines à la torturer…Maddie ? Marine ? Martine !

Elle se leva d'un bond et commença à suffoquer sous le poids de tous ses souvenirs embrouillés qui affluaient à vitesse grand V et l'empêchaient de faire le point et de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête, une main toujours sur le front.

Control se tourna alors en souriant vers Harold et s'exclama :

\- Recalibrage cognitif !

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, elle sortit son arme de sa ceinture et se dirigea vers Root rapidement. Ni Root ni Harold n'eurent le temps de réagir, Control saisi son arme par le canon et frappa violemment la jeune femme à la tête avec la crosse. Root s'écroula au sol, sonnée, et n'eut pas le temps d'analyser plus longtemps ce qui venait de se passer qu'elle reçut cette fois un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- Mais vous êtes totalement folle ! s'écria Harold en se précipitant sur Root. Vous aviez dit que vous ne lui feriez pas de mal !

\- Voyons Harold ! Un ou deux petits coups sur la cafetière n'a jamais tué personne !

\- Deux coups aussi violents peuvent tout à fait tuer quelqu'un !

\- Vous êtes trop sensible Harold !

\- Touchez-la encore une fois et vous allez voir jusqu'où peut aller ma sensibilité !

Control rit à cette réplique.

\- Je ne vous imaginez pas si protecteur avec moi Harold, je suis touchée !

Control et le hackeur se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Root. Celle-ci avait une vilaine coupure à la pommette et sa tempe commençait à enfler et à changer de couleur mais elle arborait un grand sourire. Sourire qu'Harold n'avait pas revu depuis plus d'un mois.

\- Dois-je comprendre que vous êtes de retour parmi nous Miss Groves ?

\- Oui Harold !

Elle se releva, encore un peu sonnée et chancelante mais une détermination sans borne affichée sur le visage. Elle se tourna vers Control.

\- Recalibrage cognitif ?

\- Tout à fait ! rien ne vaut un gros coup sur la tête ! Vous noterez tout de même que je me suis gardée de vous mettre KO !

\- Merci. Mais je vous dois deux crochets du droit !

\- Je compte sur vous !

\- Harold, j'aurais besoin d'une oreillette s'il vous plait !

Harold lui tendit une oreillette à haute fréquence spécialement modifiée qu'elle mit sans plus attendre dans son oreille. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de trois secondes pour l'entendre.

"Contente….de te….retrouver…Root !"

\- Et contente de t'entendre à nouveau ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire. Dis-moi où ils sont !

* * *

 _ **John**_

Il était encerclé par les agents de Samaritain. Ils sortaient de partout et bien que ses pièges fussent efficaces, ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour tous les repousser. Il n'avait plus de munitions et était réduit maintenant à se cacher sous un bureau, attendant à être prit d'une minute à l'autre. C'est à ce moment qu'une grenade explosa à quelques mètres de lui, faisant cruellement siffler ses oreilles, le rendant hermétique à tout ce qui l'entourait. Quelqu'un vint se planter devant lui sans qu'il ne l'ait entendu approcher et il s'apprêtait à décocher au nouveau venu au crochet du droit quand il reconnut Fusco.

\- C'est pas trop tôt ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

\- Le téléphone tu connais, cro magnon !

John lui planta son téléphone cassé sous le nez et rétorqua :

\- Essaye d'appeler avec ça Einstein !

\- Harold va te passer un savon pour avoir osé mettre en pièce un appareil électronique !

Shaw émergea d'un couloir nettoyé par ses soins, des corps gémissant à ses pieds, une balle logée dans chaque genou.

\- Quand vous aurez fini de parler chiffons, on pourra peut-être sortir de ce guêpier ! il en sort de partout ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait John pour les énerver à ce point ?

\- On va dire que je leur ai réservé un beau comité d'accueil à base de pistolet à clous, de perceuse et d'échafaudage ! Sans parler des pots de peinture volant, des planches de bois sciées, et des chapes de ciment toutes fraiches.

\- Je vois que tu t'es bien amusé !

\- Il fallait bien s'occuper pour passer le temps en vous attendant. Ces abrutis ont bouclé toutes les entrées !

\- Et comment tu crois qu'on est entrés ?

\- Évidemment, c'est beaucoup plus facile avec une arme et des munitions ! essaye un peu de forcer le passage avec une simple perceuse et une boite de boulons !

\- Ah John ! tu manques cruellement d'imagination ! répliqua Shaw en secouant la tête.

\- Et la mitrailleuse à l'entrée principale tu la vue ?

\- C'est justement par-là que je voulais sortir !

\- T'es complétement tarée Shaw !

Tout en parlant, ils longeaient le couloir et inspectaient chaque pièce, chaque recoin qu'ils rencontraient sur leur route.

\- J'ai essayé une percée sur chaque entrée et sortie, elles sont trop bien gardées. On n'y arrivera jamais à trois !

\- Bon alors autant s'asseoir ici et attendre qu'on vienne nous cueillir !

\- Shaw ! c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! je dis juste qu'il nous faut un plan en béton pour réussir à nous sortir de là ou une bonne diversion !

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Root était en chemin et roulait à vive allure au volant du 4x4 noir qu'elle avait « emprunté » ¾ d'heures plus tôt, écoutant distraitement les instructions de la Machine. Elle était furieuse après Shaw qui avait osé la droguer pour l'empêcher de les accompagner. C'était elle qui droguait les gens pour les protéger, pas l'inverse ! Maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient pour la plupart revenus, elle y voyait plus clair dans ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Shaw se comportait avec elle différemment de d'habitude, elle était plus proche, plus protectrice et surtout, elle l'avait embrassé ! Bon elle la menaçait de l'abattre quand elle l'avait fait mais il n'empêche que c'était arrivé ! Elle devait remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête et pensait à tout cela n'était vraiment pas le bon moment. Elle se tourna alors vers le passager assis à côté d'elle et demanda :

\- Tout le monde est prêt à intervenir ? Nous devons agir simultanément.

\- Tout le monde est en position, ils n'attendent que nous !

Root activa alors son oreillette et parla cette fois ci à la Machine.

\- Tu as passé le message à Sameen ?

"Oui…"

Root tourna alors à l'angle de la rue et arriva aux abords du bâtiment en construction où ses amis étaient pris au piège. Elle se tourna vers la personne à côté d'elle, lui fit un grand sourire et s'exclama :

\- Maintenant !

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

En peu de temps, les choses avaient dégénéré. Un groupe d'une vingtaine d'agents étaient arrivés à l'angle d'un couloir muni d'une mitrailleuse et les trois équipiers avaient dû battre en retraite à toutes jambes. Ils avaient atterri dans un hall richement décoré quand un second groupe d'agents surgit face à eux. Une fusillade commença alors entre les deux camps. Les balles ricochaient dans tous les coins, les murs fraichement peints étaient maintenant criblés d'impacts de balles et Samaritain gagnait petit à petit du terrain, la Team Machine étant en sous-effectif. Fusco se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

\- Il faut battre en retraite ou on va se retrouvait prit en tenaille entre eux et le groupe à la mitrailleuse !

C'est à ce moment que l'oreillette que Sameen avait gardé à l'oreille grésilla et qu'elle entendit la Machine.

"Descendez…..hall d'entrée principale…"

\- On a quasiment plus de munitions et le hall doit être plein à craquer d'agents !

"Descendez….dans le hall…."

Shaw soupira d'exaspération mais choisi d'écouter la Machine malgré tout. Elle entraina avec elle ses coéquipiers vers la cage d'escalier à deux pas de leur position. Ils se précipitèrent vers la porte, les balles passant à quelques centimètres au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Au moment où Reese, Shaw et Fusco poussaient aussi discrètement que possible la porte menant au grand hall, une fusillade débuta devant l'entrée principale du bâtiment, suivie de plusieurs explosions, attirant l'attention de tous les agents dans l'entrée. C'est à ce moment précis d'un gros 4x4 noir percuta de plein fouet les baies vitrées bordant les côtés du grand hall et surgit dans ce dernier, renversant au passage un bon nombre d'agents, trop occupés à regarder vers l'entrée pour avoir le réflexe de se pousser à temps. Le 4x4 se stoppa à quelques mètres seulement des 3 coéquipiers qui regardèrent bouches bée le véhicule aux vitres teintées. Shaw failli s'étrangler avec sa salive lorsque le conducteur ouvrit la portière puis descendit du véhicule pour faire feu sur les agents toujours présents dans le hall. Root pointa simultanément ses deux armes vers l'ennemi et fit feu à plusieurs reprises. Elle ne s'arrêta que lorsque tous les agents furent au sol, gémissant de douleur. Les 3 coéquipiers étaient restés scotchés sur place.

\- Sam ? Mais qu'est-ce que…

\- Appelle-moi Root mon cœur !

Sans se retourner et tout en regardant Shaw, elle pointa son arme vers une cible derrière elle et tira à l'aveugle dans les genoux d'un agent qui tentait de contourner le 4x4 pour les attaquer à revers.

Sameen lui lança un regard interloqué. Malgré sa réplique et ses efforts pour le cacher, Root semblait énervée.

\- Non d'un chien Cocoapuffs ! Tu sais soigner tes entrées ! Et tu tombes vraiment à pic !

\- Tu en doutais encore Lionel ?

De nouveaux coups de feu se firent entendre dans le hall. Cette fois, c'était le passager du 4x4 qui, entre temps était descendu et tirait maintenant sur les agents venant de l'extérieur.

\- Alors les gars, on fait la fête et on invite même plus les copains ? Heureusement que Root a pensé à moi pour animer un peu tout ça ! une mission sauvetage à deux face à une cinquantaine d'agents surentrainés ! Vraiment brillants !

\- Elias ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu aider Root à sauver vos fesses à toi et tes pseudos sauveteurs, John !

\- Bon ça va on a compris, on pourrait peut-être envisager de partir d'ici maintenant ? s'offusqua Fusco tandis que d'autres agents commençaient à dangereusement se rapprocher. Les hommes d'Elias réussissaient néanmoins à les occuper à l'extérieur.

Root reprit le volant et tous montèrent à bord du 4x4. Pour faire bonne figure, Root choisit de ressortir du bâtiment en « empruntant » cette fois la porte principale qui vola en éclats suite à l'impact. Plusieurs 4x4 étaient également présents à l'extérieur et faisaient feu sur les agents de Samaritain qui tentaient tant bien que mal de se réfugier dans leur SUV criblés de balles, les roues à plats. Root était arrivée au bout de la route quand Elias lui demanda de le déposer ici pour rejoindre ses hommes.

\- Tu m'en dois une John !

\- Oui je n'oublierai pas ! merci du coup de main Elias !

Elias lui fit un bref signe de main, son arme déjà sortie et Root redémarra rapidement.

\- Je te dois des remerciements à toi aussi Root !

\- Pas de quoi John ! sourit-elle. Néanmoins, son sourire fut de courte durée et uniquement destiné à John, car depuis son arrivée plus que remarquée dans le hall, une colère froide semblait émanait d'elle.

Fusco se tourna vers son coéquipier, offusqué.

\- Ah et nous par contre, on a pas le droit à un petit merci ?

\- Tu parles d'un renfort, vous aviez pourtant bien commencé en réussissant à vous introduire dans le bâtiment mais ensuite, vous vous êtes retrouvés piégés avec moi!

\- La prochaine fois tu pourras toujours courir pour que je vienne te sauver…partenaire !

\- On va dire que c'est l'intention qui compte Lionel ! Merci quand même.

Pendant ce temps, Shaw, qui était sur le siège passager, dévisageait Root, ne sachant plus quoi faire. Elle était partagée entre plusieurs sentiments qui l'assaillaient, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en comprenait, mais la colère palpable de Root dirigée clairement contre elle, semblait la priver de parole tout à coup. Tout d'abord, l'inquiétude, d'où venait ces blessures sur son visage, sa pommette était coupée, sa tempe et le contour de son œil virait au bleu ? Ensuite, la colère, que faisait-elle ici au lieu d'être là où elle l'avait laissé dans la station ? Enfin, la joie, serait-ce que Root avait réellement retrouvé la mémoire ?

Shaw sentit son estomac se contracter et sa poitrine s'enserrer désagréablement suite à la froideur de Root mais elle choisit de ne rien dire, pas devant John et Lionel, pas sous le coup de la colère de la grande brune et du trouble de la sociopathe. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à détacher totalement son regard de Root et lui lançait régulièrement des regards appuyés.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent à la station, il était tard. Control et ses hommes étaient partis. Harold accueillit chaleureusement son équipe, heureux que celle-ci soit de nouveau au complet. Ils étaient tous fatigués et décidèrent d'un commun accord de remettre l'explication du plan de la Machine contre Samaritain au lendemain. Les trois hommes se lancèrent un regard appuyé tout en regardant les deux jeunes femmes puis s'éclipsèrent rapidement de la station, Harold emmenant Balou avec lui. Les deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent donc seules. Root, toujours en colère contre Shaw, décida de l'ignorer et commença à préparer ses affaires pour la nuit. La sociopathe finirait bien par se lasser de la suivre du regard comme ça et repartirait chez elle. Sauf que Shaw ne sembla pas vouloir partir, au contraire, elle attendit que les trois hommes partent pour se rapprocher de Root.

Celle-ci était plus qu'énervée contre Shaw, elle se tourna vers elle, s'apprêtant à lui débiter ses quatre vérités et s'attendant déjà à ce que l'ancienne espionne lui réponde avec autant de véhémence et d'agressivité. Mais la petite brune, contre toute attente, vint se poster à seulement quelques centimètre de la hackeuse, tendant une main vers sa pommette blessée pour la caresser doucement. Ce geste déstabilisa complétement la grande brune, qui perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées et la raison pour laquelle elle en voulait autant à Sameen.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Shaw continuait à caresser doucement les hématomes de Root, un air furieux et à la fois soucieux sur le visage.

Root ferma les yeux et essaya de focaliser son attention sur la colère qu'elle ressentait et non pas sur ce trouble manifeste que Shaw lui procurait à cet instant précis. Elle se détourna de Shaw, ne répondit pas à sa question et commença les hostilités.

\- Tu as osé me droguer pour m'empêcher de venir vous aider ! Tu te rends compte que c'était suicidaire d'aller sauver John à deux seulement ! Vous auriez…

\- C'est Control qui t'a fait ça pas vrai ? coupa Shaw, la colère envahissant progressivement son regard.

\- Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle Sameen ? fulmina Root.

Shaw sourit en coin au nom prononcé par Root, ses yeux brillaient d'une petite lueur qui n'échappa pas à la grande brune.

\- Ça te fait rire en plus ? Root était excédée. Non seulement Sameen n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle lui disait, mais en plus elle prenait ça à la légère et se moquait doucement d'elle.

\- Tu m'as appelé Sameen ? dit-elle en se rapprochant de Root.

\- C'est ton nom il me semble non ? s'écria Root, hors d'elle.

\- Root ?

\- OUI ? QUOI ? rétorqua-t-elle, exaspérée.

Root ne l'avait pas reprise, ne lui avait pas dit de l'appeler Sam et non pas Root, comme elle le faisait ces derniers jours. Elle l'avait appelé Sameen et non pas Shaw. Le cœur de cette dernière s'emballa et elle ne chercha pas, pour une fois à analyser cette réaction physique incontrôlée. Elle ne chercha pas pour une fois à contrôler ses faits et gestes, à se cacher derrière ce mur d'impassibilité et à prétendre que rien ne l'atteignait. La vérité c'est qu'à cet instant précis, où la certitude se concrétisait que Root était bel et bien de nouveau elle-même et là devant elle, furieuse, Sameen n'avait qu'une folle envie, se jeter sur la hackeuse pour l'embrasser et ne plus la lâcher.

\- j'aimerais que tu te concentres un peu sur ce que j'essaye de te dire Sameen, je suis furi….

Root ne put jamais finir sa phrase. Shaw s'était littéralement jetée sur elle pour la plaquer au mur et pressait maintenant ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains se perdant dans la chevelure ondulée de la hackeuse. Root tenta vainement et sans trop de conviction de repousser l'ancienne espionne mais celle-ci pressait son corps contre la grande brune avec tant de ferveur qu'elle ne résista pas longueur et se fit vite happer par la fougue de Shaw. Cette dernière força le passage entre ses lèvres pour approfondir le baiser et Root y répondit tout aussi ardemment. Elle passa une main derrière la nuque de Shaw tandis que l'autre se perdait sur sa taille, rapprochant encore davantage la petite brune, si toutefois la chose était encore possible.

Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leur front collés l'un à l'autre, les mains de Shaw posées de part et d'autre du visage de Root. Shaw embrassa tendrement Root cette fois ci et murmura contre ses lèvres entrouvertes :

\- tu m'as manqué…

Root l'embrassa tout aussi tendrement à son tour et murmura à travers ses lèvres ouvertes :

\- je t'en veux encore…vraiment beaucoup tu sais…

Puis elle reprit son baiser, mordant délicatement la lèvre inférieure de Shaw, qui sourit devant la contradiction de Root.

\- oui…. je vois ça ! répondit-elle entre deux baisers, ne rompant le contact avec les lèvres de Root que quelques secondes, tu es…incontestablement…furieuse…

\- Sam…tais-toi !

Root reprit le baiser de plus belle tandis que Shaw passait une main sous le tee-shirt de la grande brune pour caresser sa peau, ce qui leur procura des frissons à toutes les deux. Tout en continuant à s'embrasser, Shaw guida Root vers sa chambre de fortune qu'elle occupait depuis plus d'un mois. Arrivées au pied du lit, Shaw regarda intensément Root, cherchant dans son regard un consentement muet. Root lui répondit par un baiser des plus intenses qui embrasa littéralement le corps de Shaw. Celle-ci retira le tee-shirt de Root suivi du sien et poussa cette dernière sur le matelas avant de se coucher sur elle, ses mains parcourant chaque parcelle de sa peau encore inexplorées, sa bouche découvrant avec entrain son cou. Root quant à elle, caressait de haut en bas le dos de Sameen, haletant doucement sous les baisers ardents de la petite brune. Leurs mouvements ne tardèrent pas à devenir plus passionnés, leurs baisers plus fiévreux, leurs mains plus entreprenantes et baladeuses. Leurs vêtements furent vite disséminés à travers la pièce. Leurs corps se cherchaient, se découvraient et s'accordaient parfaitement ensemble dans une danse à la fois tendre, sensuelle et endiablée où chacune voulait donner un maximum de plaisir à l'autre tout en refusant de rompre le contact charnel.

Deux heures plus tard, la tête de Root reposait sur la poitrine de Shaw, leurs jambes étaient entrelacées et les doigts de la grande brune effleuraient doucement les seins de Sameen tandis que cette dernière caressait inlassablement le dos de la hackeuse.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Root rit devant l'obstination de Shaw à trouver réponse à cette question.

\- Je suis sérieuse Root ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

\- Recalibrage cognitif de Control.

\- Je vais la tuer !

\- Sam !

\- Quoi !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ce costume ? demanda Root en pointant du doigt le costume d'ours posé à côté du lit, essayant de changer de sujet, voyant que le précédent énervait considérablement Sam et ne voulant pas gâcher ce moment.

\- Je n'ai pas réussi à m'en débarrasser… pendant ton…absence… l'avoir ici c'est comme si, quelque part, une partie de toi était là…il me faisait penser à toi d'une bien meilleure façon que de te voir quotidiennement torturée et …je ne pouvais pas le jeter.

Inconsciemment, Shaw resserra son étreinte autour de Root.

\- Là-bas… quand ils me torturaient…la douleur était parfois tellement…je me repliais alors sur moi-même, et je m'enfermais quelque part dans mon esprit, dans un endroit sûr…

\- A l'ISA, on nous apprenait à faire ce genre de choses, pour se dissocier de la douleur…

\- Oui… c'est assez efficace….au bout d'un moment, on arrive à se détacher partiellement de la douleur….elle est toujours là mais….elle deviendrait presque…tolérable…

\- Où allais-tu ?

Root se redressa pour croiser le regard de Sameen, elle lui sourit puis déposa lentement un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Un jour, je te montrerai mon endroit sûr.

Sameen caressa tendrement sa pommette entaillée et son hématome à la tempe.

\- Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te faire du mal ! Même si c'est pour t'aider à retrouver ton identité !

Elle fit alors basculer Root sur le dos et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et laissa ses mains parcourir avidement le corps de la hackeuse, l'envie d'elle ressurgissant de nouveau dans tout son être.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre!_

 _Hâte de lire vos com' ;-)_

 _Merci encore une fois de me lire et de prendre le temps de commenter mes écrits!_

 _bye :-)_


	10. Chapitre 9

_Hello, voici le chapitre 9, posté en avance (insomnie quand tu nous tiens ^^). Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude :-)_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-), bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 _ **Root**_

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à ton visage ?

Root secoua légèrement la tête et refocalisa son regard sur Shaw. Celle-ci posa doucement une main sur sa joue pour examiner de plus près la coupure de sa pommette et son hématome à la tempe, le regard soucieux et en colère. Root écarquilla soudain les yeux et regarda tout autour d'elle, complètement perdue.

\- Root ? ça va ?

La hackeuse tourna son regard de nouveau vers Sameen qui la fixait, essayant déjà d'analyser son comportement.

\- Qu'est-ce que….

Root ne finit pas sa phrase et se tourna vers le lit ayant servi de « chambre » à Shaw au cours de ces dernières semaines. Que venait-il de se passer? Il y a encore quelques secondes, elle y était étendue, Sameen serrée tout contre elle… ou était-ce un rêve ?

Non ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bien trop intense, trop précis pour n'être qu'un simple rêve. Pourtant, tout indiquait autour d'elle que ce moment partagé avec Sameen n'avait, en réalité, jamais eu lieu. Harold et John étaient toujours là, rassemblant les plans que Control et ses hommes avaient parcourus quelques heures plus tôt et Sameen se préoccupait de nouveau de ses blessures au visage, ne semblant pas se rappeler du moment de pure extase qu'elles venaient de partager. Mais alors, si ce n'était pas réel, cela voulait dire que…

\- Root ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? insista Shaw, voyant clairement que quelque chose clochait chez la grande brune. Sa respiration était saccadée, son regard défocalisé, elle semblait paniquée tout à coup. Sameen, qui avait entre-temps, retiré la main de son visage, voulu saisir le bras de Root mais celle-ci se dégagea brusquement comme si elle l'avait brûlé.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! s'écria Root, resserrant dans un geste d'autocontrôle, ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle recula jusqu'au mur se trouvant derrière elle, le regard fixé au sol, paniqué.

Shaw resta interdite quelques secondes devant la réaction de la grande brune. Elle avait l'air tout à fait normal il y a encore quelques minutes, en colère contre elle certes, mais pleinement capable de venir les tirer de ce mauvais pas dans lequel ils s'étaient englués. Harold et John, comprenant que quelque chose n'allait pas, s'approchèrent à leur tour.

\- Miss Groves ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Root leva lentement son regard terrorisé vers lui et cet air de pure terreur sur le visage de Root provoqua des frissons et alarma les trois acolytes.

\- Harry… il…il est toujours là ! murmura Root, donnant l'impression d'avoir peur d'être entendue.

\- Comment ça ? Qui est toujours là ?

Sameen, elle, compris tout de suite. Elle fit un pas dans la direction de Root.

\- Samaritain…

Root reporta son regard vers elle, les yeux soudain brillants et hocha silencieusement de la tête.

\- C'est impossible Miss Groves… Miss Shaw vous a retiré l'implant, vous devez être fatiguée, cette mission sauvetage était trop tôt, vous n'auriez pas du…

\- Ce n'est pas la fatigue Harry ! Je viens de vivre un…moment…qui n'est jamais arrivé en réalité ! Je me tenais là devant Sam et tout d'un coup je me suis retrouvée dans une autre situation ! J'y étais depuis un moment et puis soudainement, je me suis retrouvée devant Sam à nouveau ! J'étais sûre que c'était réel…. Je ne contrôle plus rien !

La respiration de Root commença à s'emballer et elle eut soudain du mal à respirer.

\- Elle est en pleine crise de panique et en état de choc, elle hyper ventile ! John donne-moi ce sac la bas sur la table, vite !

Shaw donna ces instructions tel un automate, puis saisi le sac que John lui tendait et s'approcha de Root. Cette dernière tenta de s'éloigner encore plus mais Shaw s'adressa doucement à elle :

\- Root, laisse-moi t'aider…si tu ne te calme pas tu vas finir par perdre connaissance, je vais juste m'approcher un peu… comme ça…

Tel un soigneur devant un animal blessé, Shaw s'approcha doucement de Root sans la toucher et lui tendit le sac en papier.

\- Respire la dedans profondément.

Root la regarda quelques secondes avant de prendre le sac qu'elle lui tendait et de faire ce qu'elle lui disait. Shaw resta près d'elle et observa Root, progressivement retrouver une respiration normale. John et Harold n'avaient pas bougé non plus. La grande brune posa sa tête contre le mur derrière elle et s'exprima, d'une voix ténue et cassée :

\- Vous ne devez pas m'approcher, je suis devenue trop dangereuse, je n'ai plus le contrôle…

Root se recroquevillait sur elle-même au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait et s'accroupit au sol. Shaw l'imita et se plaça devant elle.

\- Root je t'ai eu sous les yeux tout le temps depuis que tu es venue nous chercher et je peux t'assurer que tu n'as rien fait de dangereux ! Enfin, à part envoyer un 4x4 de 500 chevaux à travers un bâtiment en construction et faire feux sur une bonne vingtaine d'agents surentrainés et tous lourdement armés ! finit-elle pour tenter de décrocher un sourire à la grande brune mais celle-ci se tourna vers elle, nullement amusée.

\- Sam, alors que je me tenais devant toi, j'ai eu une absence au cours de laquelle j'ai vécu une…situation…pleine de détails et de réalisme, avant d'en être extraite brusquement pour revenir au point de départ sans que je n'ai de contrôle sur quoi que ce soit !

\- Root ce n'était pas réel, tu n'as mis la vie de personne en danger en réalité, c'était dans ta tête !

\- Et c'est sensé me rassurer ? j'ai des hallucinations visuelles, auditives et sensorielles sur lesquelles je n'ai aucun contrôle et qui pourraient à tout moment se reproduire Sam ! et si je me mets à agir sans m'en rendre compte et que je vous agresse tous dès que vous avez le dos tourné ?

\- Ca n'arrivera pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais c'est tout !

\- Et tu crois que ça va me suffire ? Si Samaritain prend le dessus encore une fois sur moi et m'oblige à vous tuer ?

\- Root ! Arrête ! Je te fais confiance, tu ne nous menaceras pas !

\- Et bien moi je ne me fais pas confiance Sam ! et je te rappelle que je t'ai déjà menacé deux fois !

\- Non, à chaque fois tu as fait en sorte que je ne risque rien Root ! Je sais que tu peux le contrôler ! Samaritain n'est plus dans ta tête ! j'ai enlevé l'implant, et on se trouve en ce moment même dans une cage de faraday géante spécialement conçue contre Samaritain !

\- Comment tu expliques ça alors ? cette hallucination ? cette perte de contrôle ?

Harold répondit avant Shaw.

\- Miss Groves, vous avez été torturé pendant des semaines…

Root se ferma d'un coup suite à ces propos. Son visage se figea et son regard se perdit dans le vide. Shaw ne manqua pas de remarquer son état et se crispa encore plus à cette constatation.

\- Ils vous ont injecté tout un tas de drogues inconnues, fait subir des horreurs et montrer des images destinées à vous manipuler psychologiquement… laissez-vous du temps pour appréhender tout ça et vous remettre du traumatisme que vous avez enduré…votre hallucination vient très probablement du surmenage que vous avez traversé ces derniers temps…

Shaw se sentit soudain mal suite aux propos de Finch, elle avait la nausée. Le seul fait d'évoquer à haute voix ce que la hackeuse avait subi lui avait retourné l'estomac. Elle se garda bien cependant de laisser paraître son trouble.

Root quant à elle, avait placé sa tête dans ses mains et s'était mise à trembler. Shaw avança sa main et la posa doucement sur l'épaule de Root. Celle-ci sursauta mais ne se déroba pas. Sameen, de son autre main, saisi le poignet de Root et le tira délicatement pour découvrir le visage de la grande brune et la regarda dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle y lu lui enserra fortement la poitrine. Shaw était mal à l'aise, en grande partie dû au fait que John et Harold se trouvaient toujours juste derrière elle et assistaient à toute la scène. Elle aurait préféré être seule avec Root pour pouvoir s'ouvrir à elle plus facilement et lui adresser des paroles réconfortantes, ou du moins essayer, mais elle en était incapable avec les regards des deux hommes collés à sa nuque. Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas savoir trouver les mots justes, de ne pas être là comme elle aurait dû pour Root.

John prit à son tour la parole.

\- Root, tu as besoin de repos, va te coucher et après une bonne nuit de sommeil, tout sera plus clair, tu verras.

Root regarda John et put y voir un sincère intérêt dans ses yeux. Il s'inquiétait véritablement pour la hackeuse.

\- Je crois que mes jambes n'arriveront pas à me porter…

Avant que Root ait pu finir sa phrase, John s'était déjà avancé vers elle. Arrivé à ses côtés, il lui sourit gentiment et passa un bras sous ses jambes et dans son dos pour la soulever. Surprise, Root passa ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter. Elle serra ses bras quelques secondes dans une légère étreinte pour adresser un remerciement silencieux à John qui comprit le message implicite et serra à son tour, tout aussi furtivement, ses bras autour de Root. Il alla la déposer sur le lit puis posa sa main sur son front dans un geste protecteur et lui dit :

\- Dors maintenant !

Tandis que John conduisait Root vers la chambre, Harold s'était tourné silencieusement vers Shaw, son regard en disait long.

\- Je reste avec elle, Harold !

\- Je n'en doutais pas Miss Shaw mais soyez prudente. Il va falloir garder un œil sur elle pendant un certain temps pour voir ce que ces fichues drogues ont encore comme effets !

\- Je ne la quitterai pas des yeux.

\- Très bien. Appelez-moi s'il y a un problème.

John revint vers eux, le regard soucieux.

\- Il va lui falloir du temps pour se remettre. Elle est en train de vivre l'après coup de sa captivité…

\- Et nous serons là pour la soutenir monsieur Reese.

Root quant à elle, repensait à cet instant fictif qu'elle avait partagé avec Sameen. Il avait semblé si réel…Samaritain était décidément bien sadique… mais était-ce vraiment l'IA qui avait créé cette hallucination ? Ne venait-elle pas tout simplement d'elle ? Ces drogues et ces images l'avaient décidément bien plus atteintes qu'elle ne le croyait. Lorsque les choses devenaient trop dures à supporter, Root se réfugiait quelque part dans son esprit, dans un endroit sur ou elle se sentait en sécurité. Dans le parc où sa mère l'emmenait lorsqu'elle était petite, avec ce lac où deux cygnes y nageaient inlassablement. Avec Shaw. Elles s'asseyaient alors sur un banc et parlaient pendant des heures. Du moins, Root parlait pendant des heures et Sameen l'écoutait en souriant et lui répondait quelques fois. Quand les drogues faisaient leur apparition, Root se plongeait plus profondément encore dans sa bulle de protection et la consolidait toujours un peu plus en s'imaginant avec la petite brune, s'embrassant, tantôt fougueusement, tantôt tendrement. A mesure que sa relation fictive avec Shaw progressait, les sévices se faisaient plus lointains, plus supportables. Mais sa bulle de protection lui avait aujourd'hui éclaté en plein visage car maintenant, des hallucinations découlaient de ces moments imaginaires, se mêlant à la réalité. Elle devait se construire une solide barrière mentale pour empêcher ces faux souvenirs, créés de toute pièce pour se protéger, de mettre maintenant en péril toute l'équipe. De mettre en danger Shaw. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle vit cette dernière s'approcher d'elle. Harold et John étaient maintenant partis, la laissant seule avec la petite brune dans la station. Shaw s'accroupit à côté du lit pour faire face à Root.

\- Tu rentres toi aussi ?

\- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te laisser toute seule ici ?

\- Shaw…

\- Tu ne vas pas recommencer à m'appeler Shaw j'espère ! Il me semble avoir été clair sur ce point !

Root soupira et poursuivit.

\- c'est dangereux pour toi de rester dormir dans le même endroit que moi…

\- et j'ai également été clair sur ce point Root ! j'ai totalement confiance en toi alors arrête d'essayer de m'éjecter de la station en prétendant être un danger pour moi ! de toute façon, même si c'était le cas, je te maitriserai très facilement, tu es nulle au combat rapproché !

Shaw parvint, non sans une certaine fierté, à arracher un petit sourire à la hackeuse.

\- Maintenant suis les conseils de John et dors !

Shaw s'installa dans le fauteuil juste à côté du lit.

\- Et toi ?

\- Comment ça et moi ?

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir dans ce fauteuil ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ! Dors !

Root attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, presque taquine :

\- Tu vas me regarder dormir ?

\- Root !

\- D'accord, d'accord, je dors !

Tandis que Root fermait les yeux, Shaw sourit à se remarque. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Root pour sombrer complétement dans le sommeil, sa respiration se calma, la pulsation dans sa jugulaire ralentie. Shaw ne décrocha pas son regard de la grande brune et nota inconsciemment tous les petits détails qui caractérisaient le visage de Root. Elle ne fit aucun geste vers la hackeuse mais resta là à la regarder dormir silencieusement. Elle avait l'impression que si elle détournait le regard, Root disparaitrait soudainement dans un nuage de fumée. Comment avait-elle fait pour supporter pendant toutes ces semaines de ne pas pouvoir laisser ses yeux glisser sur elle comme ils le faisaient à cet instant précis ? Comment avait-elle fait pour continuer à regarder ces images de torture que cette sadique de Martine lui commentait tous les jours ? Comme si le fait de garder ses yeux fixés sur elle pouvait l'aider un tant soit peu à travers cette maudite caméra. Lui envoyer implicitement la force de se battre encore, lui faire comprendre sans jamais le dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle serait là, quoi qu'il arrive. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'elle faisait en ce moment même.

Shaw finit par s'assoupir malgré elle dans ce fauteuil inconfortable. Mais son sommeil était perturbé par des images de Root attachée par les poignets et torturée. Elle fut réveillée complétement quelques heures plus tard par celle-ci. Elle se débattait dans son sommeil contre une force invisible qui, de toute évidence la malmenait. En plein cauchemar, elle gémissait et des larmes silencieuses striaient ses joues. Ces dernières soulevèrent le cœur de la sociopathe et furent bien plus percutantes que n'importe quel hurlement. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se leva pour venir s'agenouiller auprès de Root. Elle tenta de la réveiller en la secouant légèrement par les épaules mais elle ne réussit qu'à agiter un peu plus la hackeuse.

Voir Root dans cet état la rendait malade et l'aurait certainement fait pleurer si elle en était capable. Alors, malgré tous ses principes concernant le fait de repousser toute marque d'affection ou de tendresse envers un autre être humain, et de ne surtout pas en prodiguer elle-même, elle vint se placer dans le lit auprès de Root et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte tendre et protectrice. Elle se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en répétant inlassablement les mêmes mots pour réussir à apaiser Root toujours endormie mais qui se débattait entre les bras de Shaw. Elle finit par retrouver progressivement un sommeil plus paisible et se blotti inconsciemment dans les bras de Sameen, qui sourit et resserra ses bras autour d'elle, les mêmes mots toujours murmurés à son oreille.

\- je suis là, ça va aller, je suis là…

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre_

 _Qu'est-ce que vous dites? Moi? Me jouer de vous? Vous faire croire qu'il s'est passé certaines choses alors qu'en réalité non? NOOONNN! :-D c'est pas mon genre de jouer les sadiques ! ;-)_

 _Petite review please? pas de jets de pierres! :-)_

 _bye :-)_


	11. Chapitre 10

_Hello, me revoilà! Je poste en retard par rapport à d'habitude désolée._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Root se réveilla en ressentant plusieurs sensations contradictoires. Une chaleur réconfortante semblait l'entourer de toute part. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait blottie dans les bras de Shaw, son visage enfoui dans son cou. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur et cela l'apaisait considérablement. Mais parallèlement à ce bien être, elle tremblait, comme si un froid glacial émanait de l'intérieur de son propre corps. Sa vision se troublait et sa tête lui tournait. Elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Shaw, se demandant comment elles s'étaient retrouvées dans cette position et se leva pour aller se servir un verre d'eau. Bien que se sentant merveilleusement bien dans les bras de Sameen, sa décision de garder ses distances avec l'ensemble de l'équipe, pour leur propre sécurité, y compris la petite brune, devait prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Elle ne devait pas permettre de nouveau de tels rapprochements entre elles. Si elle perdait encore le contrôle, Sameen serait bien trop exposée. Elle n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsque ses jambes fléchirent sous son poids, n'ayant plus la force de la porter. Son tremblement s'intensifia de même que son vertige. Sa chute réveilla en sursaut Sameen qui se redressa précipitamment sur le lit en constatant que Root n'était plus là. Elle aperçut la grande brune assise sur le sol et se précipita dans sa direction.

\- Root ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre ? tu aurais dû me réveiller !

Shaw semblait à la fois en colère et inquiète.

\- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… mes jambes m'ont lâché d'un coup.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! je me fou totalement d'avoir été réveillé ! mais où comptais-tu aller comme ça ?

\- J'avais soif…

\- Tu n'as pas l'air bien ?

Shaw remarqua que Root tremblait de tout son corps et semblait très pâle.

\- Je…j'ai froid et je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes tremblements…j'ai la tête qui tourne et je ne vois quasiment plus rien…j'ai la nausée et j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va sortir de ma poitrine…

Shaw la regarda gravement, mais resta silencieuse.

\- En Somme, j'ai toujours les symptômes du manque ! Ils m'ont rendu dépendante à leur drogue et maintenant je suis en crise, comme une junkie !

Sameen fut forcée d'admettre que Root avait raison. Tous ses symptômes étaient très clairs et expliquaient aussi son hallucination. Une rage sans pareille monta tout à coup en elle. Elle eut soudain la nausée.

\- Tu n'es pas une junkie Root ! Et tu vas réussir à te sortir de tout ça !

\- Je n'ai jamais été dépendante de quoi que ce soit Sam ! Je n'ai jamais voulu toucher à la moindre drogue et là….

Root ne put terminer sa phrase, sa gorge se resserrant dangereusement sous l'émotion. Shaw se retrouva une nouvelle fois impuissante face au désarroi de la grande brune et cela décupla sa colère. Elle était à genou par terre, face à Root qui avait incontestablement besoin d'elle, et elle se retrouvait incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement ou de prononcer la moindre parole réconfortante pour aider un tant soit peu la brune. Cette situation l'affectait bien plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître et elle voulait plus que tout aider Root mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle décida d'endosser un rôle qu'elle connaissait très bien et qu'elle maitrisait, celui du médecin. Elle pourrait au moins commencer à aider Root dans ce domaine avant de s'attaquer au reste.

\- Avant tout, on va te sevrer de cette merde qu'ils t'ont inoculée, d'accord ?

Root la regarda tristement.

\- On ?

\- Et bien…on est une équipe, on doit s'entre aider, et je suis médecin donc…voilà !

Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aurait soutenu peu importe les circonstances et pas seulement parce qu'elles étaient coéquipières et que son devoir de médecin l'y obligeait mais elle en était incapable car cela l'aurait conduit indubitablement à lui faire comprendre qu'elle tenait à elle, bien plus que ce qu'elle aurait dû. Se cacher derrière ces excuses était bien plus facile pour Shaw. Car Shaw ne pouvait tout simplement pas admettre qu'elle tenait à ce point à Root. Une sociopathe ne tenait à personne, ne se souciait de personne. Elle savait depuis très longtemps maintenant qu'elle n'était pas normale, elle s'y était faite, l'avait accepté. Ne pas avoir d'attaches était pratique pour Shaw car elle n'avait à s'inquiéter pour personne et personne n'avait à s'inquiéter pour elle et c'était très bien comme ça. Aimer quelqu'un signifiait accepter de devoir penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à soit même, accepter de laisser rentrer cette personne dans sa vie et surtout, prendre le risque que cette personne prenne tellement d'importance que son absence en devienne impensable et invivable. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Root prendre une telle place dans son cœur mais maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, n'était-ce pas déjà trop tard ? Quand on se rend compte que l'on tient à quelqu'un, que l'on aime quelqu'un, il est déjà trop tard, la flèche a déjà transpercé le cœur sans qu'il existe de remède possible. Même ses capacités en tant que médecin ne pourraient rien y faire. Root avait traversé sa carapace avec une facilité déconcertante et Shaw n'était pas préparée au flux de sentiments qui menaçait de l'ensevelir à chaque instant. Ces sentiments lui faisaient étrangement peur. Du moins, c'était sa façon d'interpréter tout cela. Une chose était sûre néanmoins. Shaw ne maitrisait pas les émotions mais par contre, elle savait très bien écouter les besoins et les manifestations de son corps et ce dernier semblait l'attirer irrémédiablement vers Root. Le corps de cette dernière, son odeur, ses expressions la rendait tout sauf indifférente.

Root semblait déçue par la réponse de Shaw mais son état ne lui permis pas de s'étendre plus longtemps sur ce point. Sa respiration s'accéléra et son tremblement s'intensifia considérablement. La crise de manque prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Shaw aida Root à revenir jusqu'au lit et lui apporta ensuite un grand verre d'eau.

Shaw resta près de Root toute la nuit, assise tout près du lit, sa main serrant fermement celle de Root, un gant froid sur son front. Cette dernière refusait inexplicablement tous contacts avec la petite brune, ce qui la surprit, n'acceptant que sa main, lorsque la crise fut à son apogée. Le tremblement de Root se transforma rapidement en violentes douleurs musculaires et abdominales, son corps étant parcouru de sueurs froides et de spasmes incontrôlables. Root gémissait de douleurs et serrait les dents pour ne pas laisser libre cours à ses cris. Shaw avait fini par passer outre son refus de contact malgré ses nombreuses tentatives et lui avait saisi fermement la main. Root avait essayé de se dégager mais Shaw ne l'avait pas lâché. A travers ce geste, elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là pour elle. Les deux jeunes femmes ne se lâchaient pas du regard, l'une puisant la force dans le regard de l'autre. La nausée de Shaw s'était décuplée et elle avait l'impression de ressentir les douleurs de Root mais ne laissa, comme d'habitude, rien paraître.

Au bout d'un long moment, Root s'adressa d'une petite voix à Shaw, qui tressailli légèrement en entendant la faiblesse de sa voix.

\- Tu me tiens la main et tu es en train de me caresser les cheveux… réel ou pas réel ?

Shaw se rendit alors compte qu'elle était effectivement en train de caresser, avec douceur, les cheveux de Root. Elle ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Root était très pâle, des sueurs froides parcouraient toujours son corps et son visage se crispait régulièrement sous les douleurs que son état de manque lui infligeait. Elle semblait exténuée et avait peur de reperdre contact avec la réalité.

\- Réel… essaye de dormir un peu, tu es épuisée.

\- Tu restes avec moi ?

\- Absolument ! je ne vais nulle part !

Root fini par s'endormir et Shaw resta sur le bord du lit, à la regarder dormir. Sa rage monta de nouveau en elle, comme une vague prête à ravager tout ce qui se mettrait en travers de sa route. Elle allait tuer un par un chaque agent de Samaritain et finirait par Greer et Lambert. Elle prendrait tout son temps pour les faire souffrir autant, voir même plus, que ces deux sadiques avaient fait souffrir Root. Elle avait agi beaucoup trop rapidement avec Martine, elle s'était laissé submerger par la colère et elle l'avait abattu d'une simple balle dans la tête, sans même profiter un tant soit peu de la situation. Elle le regrettait aujourd'hui. Elle aurait dû la torturer un peu voir même beaucoup avant de mettre fin à ses jours. Elle ne reproduirait pas la même erreur avec les deux hommes. Elle se fit la promesse à elle-même qu'elle ferait payer aux deux sadiques ce qu'ils avaient osé faire à sa Root. Car oui, qu'elle accepte ou qu'elle ne l'admette pas encore, Root était sienne, et elle ne laisserait plus personne lever la main sur elle.

Elle se rapprocha de Root toujours endormie, et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle murmura ensuite contre sa bouche :

\- Ils paieront pour ça, je te le promets.

 _ **Harold**_

Le lendemain, Harold fit son apparition dans la station de métro et eut la surprise de trouver Shaw, assise négligemment sur une chaise à côté du lit où Root était endormie, sa tête reposant sur le matelas, près de leurs deux mains entrelacées. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à cette vision. Shaw ouvrit immédiatement les yeux à son approche et se redressa rapidement, l'air gêné et encore à moitié endormi. Elle lâcha doucement la main de Root pour ne pas la réveiller et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Miss Shaw, comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est en état de manque, elle a fait une grosse crise hier soir mais je pense que le pire est derrière elle maintenant.

\- Oh mon dieu… ces drogues avaient bien plus d'effet qu'on ne pensait… Comment a-t-elle prit la chose ?

\- Elle refuse tout contact physique, elle a peur des réactions qu'elle pourrait avoir envers nous.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle pourrait être…dangereuse ?

Shaw le fusilla du regard.

\- Bien sûr que non Harold ! elle est perdue et désorientée mais jamais elle nous ferait de mal !

\- Ne vous méprenez pas miss Shaw, je ne vois pas miss Groves comme une menace mais nous nous devons tout même de rester vigilant…

\- Et nous nous devons également de lui faire confiance ! Elle n'a déjà plus aucune confiance en elle-même alors si nous ne la soutenons pas…

\- Oh, je vois que l'agent Shaw est toujours d'aussi bonne humeur de bon matin !

Harold et Shaw se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Control qui venait de franchir les portes de la station et avait surpris leur conversation. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et soupira d'exaspération.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là vous ! Vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire ? aller donner des ordres à votre bande de moutons toujours collés à vos basques par exemple !

\- Je vous rappelle soit dit en passant que vous avez fait partie de ces dits moutons agent Shaw !

\- Ce n'est pas la période de ma vie que je chérie le plus si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !

Control plissa subrepticement le nez sous le coup de pique à peine dissimulé de Shaw.

\- Et moi qui allais vous proposer quelque chose pour sortir un peu votre amie de sa torpeur, je vais peut-être m'abstenir tout compte fait…

Shaw lui lança un regard sceptique.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire au juste ?

\- Avez-vous au moins conscience que cette psychopathe représente votre meilleur atout ?

Shaw la fusilla du regard suite à la façon dont Control avait appelé Root et Harold reprit :

\- Je vous prierais de ne pas l'appeler comme cela !

Control soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Soit, bien que cela m'écorche la bouche de le dire, miss Groves, est un très bon élément et vous la garder enfermée ici alors qu'elle est restée plus d'un mois cloitrée dans une minuscule cellule et torturée quotidiennement ! Il n'y a que moi que ça choque ou quoi ? Si on veut remporter cette guerre, nous aurons incontestablement besoin d'elle et dans un bien meilleur état que celui dans lequel elle est actuellement ! Surtout depuis que votre gorille est en planque je ne sais où depuis que sa couverture a sauté !

Harold se tourna vers Shaw et ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long. Control avait raison, Root ne se remettrait pas si on la laissait dans les mêmes conditions que celles dans lesquelles elle était lors de sa captivité.

\- Et bien sûr, vous avez une idée brillante à nous soumettre !

Pour une raison obscure, Shaw était encore plus en colère qu'avant.

\- J'ai envoyé ma fille dans un lieu sûr accompagnée de quelques agents de confiance pour veiller sur elle. Vous pourriez les rejoindre et tout en restant à l'écart, servir de renfort au cas où la planque serait découverte.

\- Votre idée c'est de nous envoyer faire du babysitting ?

\- Non ! mes agents sont chargés de ça ! vous vous seriez une protection inattendue et supplémentaire au cas où les choses tourneraient mal. Une garantie si vous préférez. Il n'y a pas de raison que vous ayez à intervenir normalement mais vous pourriez en profiter pour requinquer un peu miss Groves… elle aurait en plus l'impression d'être en mission et cela lui redonnerait peut être un peu de confiance en soi.

Shaw haussa les sourcils, surprise, tandis qu'Harold paraissait interloqué. Celui-ci prit la parole.

\- Vous vous souciez réellement de miss Groves on dirait ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais nous aurons besoin d'elle très prochainement et pour cela elle doit se remettre vite sur pieds ! Mais bon…je dois bien avouer qu'elle me ferait presque de la peine à la voir dans cet état !

Harold et Shaw la regardèrent comme si elle venait de dire une énormité.

\- J'ai bien dit presque ! Et après tout, faites ce que vous voulez, ce n'est pas mon problème, mais si elle devient véritablement folle à force d'être enfermée ici vous ne viendrez pas vous plaindre !

\- Je crois que Control à raison miss Shaw !

Harold s'était tourné vers la sociopathe et l'interrogeait du regard.

\- Je ne sais pas Harold ! A quoi ça nous servirait d'aller là-bas ? sa fille est protégée déjà et vous avez besoin de nous ici !

\- Cela aiderait Root de sortir d'ici et d'être dans un endroit où elle ne serait pas enfermée entre 4 murs. De se sentir utile malgré tout et de revenir dans un meilleur état que celui dans lequel elle est partie. Elle n'ira pas mieux en restant ici et Control a raison, nous avons besoin d'elle. Vous êtes la mieux placée pour l'accompagner et l'aider à se sortir de tout ça !

\- Harold, je lui ai promis que je ne la laisserai pas, que je l'aiderai et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse mais… ce n'est pas…je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec ce genre de choses. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour me dire ce que je dois faire je…

\- Je n'étais pas là hier soir et vous semblez vous y être très bien prise toute seule miss Shaw !

\- Harold je…

\- Sameen…

Harold ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom. Sam leva les yeux vers lui et lui accorda toute son attention.

\- Vous tenez à Root, bien plus que ce que vous ne laissez paraître…

\- Je ne…

\- Laissez-moi terminer ! elle a besoin de vous pour avancer, vous êtes incontestablement la mieux placer pour l'aider mais ce que vous ne devez pas oublier c'est que vous avez également besoin d'elle comme elle a besoin de vous.

Shaw le regarda sans comprendre. Harold poursuivit.

\- Vous vous cachez depuis des années derrière votre armure de sociopathe, prétendant ne rien ressentir et ne vous souciant de personne à part vous-même mais, vous vous mentez à vous-même Sameen. Lorsque Root a disparu et qu'ensuite nous avons reçu ces images nous montrant tous les sévices qu'elle subissait…

Shaw détourna les yeux et les ferma un bref instant pour canaliser la colère qui refaisait surface suite à ces événement.

\- …vous nous avez montré, sans le vouloir bien entendu, que vous teniez profondément à elle…votre colère a éclaté plus d'une fois dans toute sa splendeur et vous étiez submergée par des émotions que vous n'arriviez pas à contrôler. Vous vous êtes rendu compte à ce moment-là que Root était spéciale à vos yeux, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous êtes rendu compte que vous n'étiez pas sans sentiments et cela vous a fait peur. Vous ne devez pas réfréner ce que vous ressentez Sameen car aimait quelqu'un et être aimé en retour est un privilège et une chance inouïe.

Shaw recroisa son regard et tenta de cacher une nouvelle fois ses sentiments derrière une bonne couche de sarcasme, mais les mots d'Harold avaient incontestablement fait leur chemin dans l'esprit de Shaw.

\- Vous êtes bien trop sentimental Harold, il va falloir vous désabonner d'urgence de la collection des livres Harlequin !

Harold lui sourit en retour, conscient que ses mots avaient été entendus.

\- Que voulez-vous, je suis un éternel romantique.

\- Bon c'est bien gentil tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? demanda Control, s'impatientant.

Shaw tourna son attention vers Root qui dormait toujours. Serait-ce vraiment une bonne idée de se retrouver seule avec elle, si loin du reste de l'équipe, sans savoir vraiment comment gérer les éventuelles rechutes de Root ni comment l'aider à refaire surface ?

Elle vit du coin de l'œil les écrans de Finch s'allumer un par un et affichait le même message. Elle sut tout de suite que la Machine l'incitait à suivre le plan proposé par Control, mais Shaw ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de jalousie en lisant la tournure du message.

 _«Ramène la moi en un seul morceau»_

Lorsque Root se réveilla, Harold lui expliqua qu'elle devait partir avec Shaw, en pleine montagne, au mont Whitney, pour protéger la fille de Control. D'après cette dernière, si sa fille n'était pas protégée par elles, elle ne les aiderait pas dans leur mission contre Samaritain. Root sentit le coup fourré à plein nez mais ne dit rien. Elle savait pertinemment que c'était en réalité une tentative pour l'éloigner de la base. Ils devaient la voir comme une trop grande menace pour lui permettre de rester ici.

Elle finit par dire à haute voix ce qu'elle pensait depuis un bon moment maintenant.

\- Ce n'est pas une tentative grossière de vous éloigner de la Machine miss Groves, mais vous avez besoin de prendre du recul sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant de pouvoir revenir pleinement dans cette guerre.

\- La Machine a besoin de moi Harold ! Je dois la protéger et je ne le pourrais pas si vous m'exilez à l'autre bout du pays en pleine montagne !

\- Miss Groves, nous ne vous exilons pas ! ne voyez pas ça comme une punition mais plutôt comme…des vacances de remise en forme.

Root émit un rire sans joie et se tourna vers Shaw, le regard sévère.

\- Et tu es d'accord avec ça toi ? tu te vois être totalement à part des combats et de l'action, sans pouvoir tirer sur personne, sans mettre qui que ce soit KO et juste me tenir compagnie en m'empêchant de basculer complétement dans la folie furieuse ?

\- Oui.

Shaw n'hésita pas même une seconde avant de répondre, ce qui stupéfia Root un moment. Elles se fixèrent quelques instants, l'intensité de leur regard respectif les transperçant réciproquement.

\- Vous avez besoin de cette pause miss Groves, et la Machine approuve totalement ce plan.

Root se tourna vers Finch et fini par baisser les yeux tout en hochant silencieusement de la tête.

Control frappa alors dans ses mains et s'exclama :

\- Voilà une bonne chose de régler ! Harold, moi et mes hommes partons aujourd'hui même à la recherche de vos 3 hackeurs, dès que nous les avons, nous les ramenons ici même pour commencer les choses sérieuses !

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de Daniel, Jason et Daïzo ? demanda Root, relevant précipitamment la tête.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela pour l'instant miss Groves, votre priorité est de vous reposer et de vous remettre sur pieds, nous verrons plus tard pour vous donner tous les détails du plan.

Harold lui répondit gentiment et en la gratifia d'un sourire mais Root ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui donner les détails du plan tant qu'ils n'avaient pas la certitude que Samaritain pourrait se servir d'elle pour en prendre connaissance. Elle baissa une nouvelle fois la tête, l'air abattu.

Shaw lança un regard noir à Harold, elle lui en voulait de ne pas faire assez confiance à Root pour lui expliquer le plan. Plan dont elle ne savait quasiment rien elle non plus d'ailleurs. Il se doutait surement qu'elle finirait par tout raconter à Root et il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque. Elle comprenait pourquoi Root voyait ce voyage comme un exil, ils ne faisaient rien pour la convaincre du contraire.

Elles allèrent ensuite préparer leurs affaires, Root se murant dans un profond mutisme, les gestes encore fébriles et l'air toujours aussi abattu, tandis que Shaw tentait tant bien que mal de contenir sa frustration et sa colère à l'égard d'Harold. Elle avait espéré qu'il accorde à Root un peu plus de confiance et de considération au lieu de lui faire comprendre qu'elle était de trop et qu'il ne lui dirait rien du plan conçu contre Samaritain.

Elles partirent une heure plus tard. Control leur avait fourni un SUV aux vitres teintées pour éviter d'être repérées. Root, assise sur le siège passager, dormait, ou du moins faisait semblant de dormir, tandis que Shaw conduisait, se posant un millier de questions et se demandant si ce voyage était tout compte fait une bonne idée ou pas. De toute évidence, Root n'avait pas envie de parler et Shaw ne savait absolument pas quoi lui dire. Les choses semblaient bien mal parties.

* * *

 _Fin du chapitre_


	12. chapitre 11

_Hello tout le monde! désolée pour le gros retard mais avec les vacances, ce n'est pas toujours facile d'écrire, mais je n'abandonne pas cette fiction :-). C'est un chapitre-transition, il va peut-être décevoir par son contenu (ou plutôt son absence de contenu^^ vous comprendrez en lisant hihi) mais tout de même nécessaire :-). Je me suis fait plaisir sur ce chapitre, vous verrez._

 _Je voulais dire un grand merci pour toutes les super reviews que vous me laissez, franchement, ça fait très plaisir et ça motive vraiment! Merci aux guests à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, à Alejandra de Colombie (Muchas Gracias! ;-)). J'essaye de répondre à tout le monde mais des fois il m'arrive d'oublier si je ne le fais pas dans la minute lol alors si j'ai oublié de répondre à quelqu'un, dans le doute, je vous remercie encore une fois tous de suivre ma modeste fiction et de me faire partager vos impressions ;-)._

 _Bonne lecture à vous, on se retrouve en bas!_

* * *

 _ **Control**_

Maintenant que les deux folles furieuses étaient parties, elle devait s'occuper du cas « Harold Finch ». Cet homme était l'archétype même du geek et peu coincé qui n'osait jamais prendre le taureau par les cornes au risque de froisser quelques sensibilités. Au diable ces bonnes paroles et ces simagrées ! Ils se devaient d'agir avec force et conviction s'ils ne voulaient pas tous finir au fond d'un puit avec une balle dans la tête, logée avec les intérêts par l'un de ces psychopathes d'agents de Samaritain. Groves paraissait douce comme un agneau à côté de ces fanatiques à la morale plus que sommaire et assoiffés de sang. Elle en avait eu un bref aperçu quand ces agents avaient été affectés sans qu'elle n'ait eu son mot à dire, pendant un temps au QG de l'ISA, et cela dans l'unique but de surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes et garder une main ferme sur la laisse imaginaire et symbolique que Samaritain lui avait sournoisement noué autour du cou. Elle se rendait pleinement compte maintenant à quel point elle avait été manipulé et cela renforçait d'autant plus sa fureur et son envie de faire « saigner » cette IA de malheur. Elle lui grillera la moindre puce électronique présente dans son misérable circuit et le rabaissera au rang de toaster en un rien de temps ! Enfin, si Finch ne recommençait pas à discuter ses paroles et ses décisions à tout bout de champ. Comment sa précieuse équipe arrivait à travailler convenablement avec lui, sachant le peu de marge de manœuvre qu'il leur laissait ! Elle se demanda si au moins un membre de cette équipe farfelue réussirait à la faire changer d'avis sur l'opinion qu'elle s'était d'ores et déjà fait d'eux. Elle stoppa là ses réflexions et se repencha sur le cas « Finch » et essayant de rassembler le peu de patience qui lui restait.

\- Finch, je croyais pourtant avoir été clair sur ce point !

\- Il n'est pas question de blesser sciemment quelqu'un si on peut l'éviter et procéder autrement !

\- Nous ne pourrons pas agir correctement si tous les gardes et agents de Samaritain nous attendent bien sagement à la sortie Harold !

\- Nous n'avons qu'à nous montrer plus discret voilà tout ! Votre plan consiste juste à foncer tête baissée et faire un maximum de dégâts, je ne vois vraiment pas l'intérêt !

\- Dans l'unique but de faire diversion Harold !

\- Il y a d'autres moyens de faire diversion que de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ! Je me refuse à cautionner une telle barbarie !

\- Faite plutôt la liste des choses que vous « cautionner » Harold, vous nous ferez gagner un temps précieux !

Finch la regarda, abasourdi. Peu de gens se permettait de lui parler sur ce ton.

\- Pourriez-vous au moins me dire pourquoi vous faites rechercher 3 hackeurs en herbe alors que vous êtes l'un des 2 meilleurs sur le « marché » du piratage actuellement et que vous avez envoyé le deuxième prendre un bol d'air à la montagne ?

\- J'ai besoin d'aide pour concevoir un cheval de Troie nouvelle génération et miss Groves n'est pas en état de nous aider pour le moment.

\- Quand je disais de la faire sortir d'ici, je ne voulais pas dire l'exiler à l'autre bout du pays Harold. Je parlais juste de la station !

\- Il est trop dangereux de la garder ici, nous ne savons pas si Samaritain…

\- Son implant a été retiré il me semble ?

Finch ne répondit pas. En vérité, il avait envoyé Root sur cette pseudo mission de protection, avec l'aide de Control après l'avoir sollicitée, en partie, pour éloigner la hackeuse de la station, il ne savait pas s'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle après ce qui s'était passé. Il préférait se débrouiller sans ses deux meilleurs atouts plutôt que de prendre le risque que le plan monté contre Samaritain lui soit révélé par la grande brune.

Control comprit le silence de Finch et ajouta :

\- Tout bien réfléchi, vous n'êtes peut être pas si auréolé de bon sentiments Harold. Vous savez également vous montrer sous un jour plus sombre et calculateur !

\- Je fais ce qu'il faut pour le bien de la mission, et de l'équipe ! sentit-il d'ajouter.

\- Je n'en doute pas….

* * *

 _ **Jason (quelque part près des îles Fidji, sous un parasol, un bob vissé sur la tête, des tongues aux pieds et un parapluie cocktail glissé derrière l'oreille)**_

Goyave et papaye ? Non trop téméraire ! La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé un cocktail aux fruits exotiques, son corps avait méchamment protesté à coup d'allergies fulgurantes et de crises d'urticaire. Mieux valait jouer la sécurité et prendre un kiwi party supplément cacahuètes !

Jason se pencha sur son transat pour appeler le serveur, patrouillant sur la plage dans l'attente d'être accosté par les clients retraités, tous pratiquement édentés et sous sonotones puissance maximale. Tous habitaient la résidence de l'Hortensia bleu, située à quelques pas de la plage privatisée à l'institution. Mais au lieu de se retrouver face à la carte des boissons, Jason, tomba nez à nez avec une arme pointée à quelques millimètres de son nez, portée par un imposant molosse au costume noir impeccable. Le parapluie cocktail en dégringola de stupeur.

\- J'aurais certainement dû régler dans les temps mes dernières consommations et arrêter d'intervertir les chambres des clients au Plaza Beach hôtel de l'autre côté de la baie….. ?

\- Jason Greenfield, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît !

* * *

 _ **Daniel (température extérieure ? -8000° ! Orteils encore opérationnels ? Un et demi ! Lieu ? Groenland en plein hiver, avec soupçon très prononcé d'aire glacière primitive à retardement !)**_

Ce qu'il y avait de bien, lorsqu'on se creusait la tête, c'est qu'avec un endroit aussi glacial et polaire, personne ne penserait à aller le chercher, au risque d'attraper des engelures sur les engelures ! Déjà un mois qu'il était là et il avait failli perdre 3 doigts et 2 orteils ! Un lieu de villégiature franchement idyllique ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tire à la courte paille avec Jason et Daïzo sur les trois endroits que la Machine leur proposait pour se faire oublier un moment ? Evidemment c'était Jason qui avait tiré le gros lot ! Il devait être en ce moment même en train de tergiverser sur le nombre d'olives à rajouter à son cocktail tutti frutti en jouant au scrabble avec le troisième âge près de l'air climatisé, pendant que lui se décollait les stalactites qui pendaient sous son nez ! Il n'y avait vraiment pas de justice ! Il sortit, muni de sa parka version bonhomme Michelin sous enphèt' pour aller chercher du bois dans l'optique d'alimenter la pathétique flammèche qui lui permettait de ne pas entrer spontanément en cryogénisation à durée indéterminée. Au moins, son corps serait retrouvé des milliers d'années plus tard (vu le nombre de touristes dans les environs) à l'état de fossile, recelant de secrets jamais dévoiler (comme la technique pour réussir à débloquer le volet de la porte sans perdre 2 doigts au passage ou faire fonctionner l'antique cafetière du chalet, plus vieille que son arrière-grand-mère), et servirait à la science !

Daniel en était là de ses vociférations silencieuses lorsqu'il vit un homme tout de noir vêtu, s'avançait droit vers lui à travers le blizzard. Il pensa aussitôt à un agent de Samaritain.

\- Désolé, la délégation des Men in Black a annulé sa convention annuelle cette année ! Revenez au printemps !

Il jeta au visage sans plus attendre les bûches qu'il tenait à bout de bras et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Malheureusement, il ne fit que quelques mètres avant de recevoir une décharge dans le dos qui l'envoya face contre terre au sol, le corps secoué de soubresauts incontrôlables. Il n'y avait décidément pas de justice !

* * *

 _ **Daïzo (Localisation exacte : Afrique centrale, peuple des Paloumpa, vivant quotidiennement nu et vénérant des représentations humaines élevées au statut de dieu)**_

Daïzo n'avait jamais particulièrement eu, une haute estime de lui-même. Il se trouvait trop petit, trop chétif, trop insignifiant. Mais force était de constater que l'opinion qu'une personne peut avoir d'elle-même peut être contrecarrée en un rien de temps par la façon dont d'autres êtres, plus primitifs, perçoivent cette même personne ! Daïzo, avec ses lunettes à double foyers, son gel capillaire, ses baskets lumineuses et tous ses gadgets électroniques fonctionnant à l'énergie solaire, avait été élevé, dès son arrivée, au rang suprême de grande divinité du peuple des Paloumpa. Daïzo, craignant par-dessus tout de finir sur l'autel des sacrifices, vu en arrivant dans le village, prit son parti de jouer le jeu du dieu vivant et accepta docilement les nombreuses offrandes quotidiennes qui lui étaient faites à base de panier de fruits, de cochons de laie et de colliers…d'os !

Lorsque le japonais vit arriver vers lui l'agent, sans même savoir qui l'envoyait, il se leva d'un bond, le visage exprimant un intense soulagement et le suivit docilement sans faire de vagues. Au point où il en était, rien ne pouvait être pire de toute façon. Il fit de grands signes d'adieu à son « peuple » tout en marmonnant :

\- C'est ça, faites coucou ! Pendant ce temps-là le « grand » Daïzo se fait la malle avant de finir à la broche !

* * *

 _ **Quelques jours plus tard, la station**_

Les 3 hackeurs avaient été menottés, cagoulés et bâillonnés avant d'être conduit à la station. Control était là, accompagnée de ses fidèles chiens de garde. Fusco et John étaient également présents. Ce dernier avait dû user de trésors d'ingéniosité pour réussir à sortir de sa planque et demeurer invisible aux yeux de Samaritain, depuis que sa couverture était tombée.

Les cagoules des hackeurs furent enlevées, et pendant que les agents les détachaient, Fusco s'approcha d'eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trois zigottos que vous nous avez dégotté Finch ? Vous avez vu leur accoutrement ? C'est pourtant pas mardi gras !

Control regarda Fusco, consternée avant de se tourner vers Harold.

\- Vous m'aviez gardé le « meilleur » pour la fin Harold, le comique de la bande ! Il brille par son « intelligence » dite moi ! Faites attention « lieutenant », vous lancer dans des exercices intellectuels intenses telles que vos blagues bas de plancher tout en continuant la dure tâche de devoir enchainer un pas devant l'autre risque de vous être fatal !

Fusco la regarda vexé en haussant les sourcils.

\- Elle va desserrer son chignon et se détendre la petite dame, quitte à laisser retomber platement ses rides autour de sa face trop crispée !

Control était soufflée. C'était la première fois qu'on osait lui répondre avec autant de véhémence et de répartie. C'était elle qui scotchait les gens sur place grâce à ses remarques, pas l'inverse. Pour qui se prenait ce bonhomme boursoufflé plein de bouclettes !

\- Vous savez ce que vous dit mon chignon espèce de…

\- Il serait peut-être temps de passer aux choses sérieuses vous ne croyez pas ?

Harold avait choisi le bon moment pour intervenir, ces deux-là étaient sur le point de s'étriper. John lui regardait avec amusement l'altercation entre Lionel et Control. Cela promettait de sacrés rounds !

\- On peut savoir pourquoi on nous a trainés ici comme de vulgaires criminels ? J'ai cru que c'était Samaritain qui m'avait retrouvé ! Vous ne pouviez pas dire à vos babouins en costards de préciser pour quel camp ils étaient avant de nous balancer à l'arrière d'une fourgonnette les yeux bandés et bâillonné sans aucune explication ! s'emporta Jason.

\- Mes hommes ne sont pas là pour donner des explications au colis qu'ils ont pour mission de récupérer !

\- Le colis ? Le colis !

Jason était scandalisé.

\- Il vous faut un accusé de réception avec recommandé après la livraison ? J'espère au moins que les frais de port vous sont offerts !

\- Jason ! Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop ! s'agaça Daniel à côté de lui.

\- Parce que tu trouves que j'en fais trop toi ? on nous traite de colis, on nous enlève sans ménagement pour nous trimballer à travers le globe pour finir dans une station de métro en ruine et toi tu t'en moque !

\- J'ai été tasé et trainé dans la neige comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre après avoir passé un mois atroce à congeler sur place ! tu m'excuseras mais je ne pense pas que ton séjour sous les palmiers et les plages de sable blanc est était si terrible en comparaison !

Daniel sur tourna ensuite vers Daïzo.

\- C'est des os que tu as autour du cou Daïzo ?

Le japonais baissa la tête vers son collier, soupira et répondit lacement :

\- Longue histoire….Peut-on au moins savoir pourquoi on nous a conduit dans ce palace ? demanda t-il en désignant la station.

\- J'ai besoin de vous pour réunir un maximum de données cryptées en tout genre et les programmer pour les faire tourner en boucle de façon exponentielle au sein d'un cheval de Troie nouvelle génération.

Harold finit son plaidoyer rapidement et attendit la réaction des hackeurs. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Ca ne suffira pas contre Samaritain, Harold !

\- Je sais cela Daniel. Le cheval de Troie n'est qu'une partie du plan, une diversion en quelques sortes.

\- Comment ça une diversion ?

\- Pendant que Samaritain sera occupé avec le cheval de Troie, nous nous chargerons d'inoculer à ses serveurs principaux, le virus ICE-9 qui est…

\- Le ICE-9 ! Mais Harold, ce virus est sous bonne garde aux mains de fédéraux, personne ne peut se le procurer ! s'exclama Jason, incrédule.

\- Nous devrons pourtant parvenir à nous le procurer et ce dans les plus bref délais après la mise en place du cheval de Troie sinon le plan tombe à l'eau.

\- Qu'en pense Root ? demanda Daniel, peu convaincu.

\- Root n'est pas au courant du plan et il doit en être ainsi pour le moment.

\- Comment ça Root n'est pas au courant du plan ?

Ils leur expliquèrent les derniers événements de ces dernières semaines et les conséquences qui en avaient découlées.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas la tenir à l'écart comme ça Harold ! Elle peut nous aider ! J'ai le sentiment qu'on passe à côté de quelque chose dans votre plan ! vous sous-estimez trop Samaritain, il ne se laissera pas duper par le cheval de Troie ! Il manque quelque chose je pense et Root peut nous aider à le trouver ! c'est elle qui connaît le mieux la Machine après tout !

\- Je vous rappelle que j'ai moi-même conçu et programmé les moindres lignes de codes de la Machine monsieur Casey ! Harold semblait un peu vexé par le peu de considération du hackeur envers ses propres capacités.

\- Je ne dis pas le contraire Harold mais la Machine a évolué depuis et vous, vous n'avez pas voulu maintenir le contact avec elle et l'entretenir. Vous connaissiez la Machine à ses débuts mais maintenant celle qui la connaît le mieux c'est Root ! En plus, nous aider à concevoir le plan et l'améliorer ne peut que lui faire du bien ! en tout cas, plus que de l'envoyer se terrer en pleine montagne en la tenant éloignée du combat !

\- Vous voyez Harold, même le gringalet est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que vous n'auriez pas dû vous débarrasser aussi facilement d'un atout aussi efficace que Miss Groves ! et Miss Shaw du coup par extension, vu que l'une ne semble plus aller sans l'autre dernièrement ! Rétorqua Control, un air suffisant affiché sur le visage.

\- C'est moi que vous traitez de gringalet !

\- Oh ça va vous, retournez donc à vos mister freeze et laissez travailler les grandes personnes !

\- Non mais de où elle sort celle-là ? Daniel était offusqué.

Fusco se rapprocha de lui et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- Tu connais le Jurassique ? Ça peut te donner un aperçu de où on trouve encore ce genre de spécimen !

Control s'avança résolument vers Fusco, les poings serrés quand Harold s'interposa de nouveau entre eux pour stopper ces enfantillages. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se retrouver dans une cour d'école par moment.

\- Bon, maintenant que le « partage de sucettes » est terminé et que les heures de colle ont été distribuées, je vais peut-être pouvoir vous expliquer convenablement le plan ?

Tous restèrent silencieux mais se jetèrent des regards qui en disaient long.

\- Très bien. Pendant que Samaritain sera assailli par le flux incessant des données cryptées qui se répondront en échos de façon croissante via le cheval de Troie, mis en place par Jason, Daniel, Daïzo et moi-même, John, Lionel et Control devront infecter les 6 principaux serveurs de Samaritain avec le ICE-9 grâce à des unités portatives que nous devrons configurer. Vos hommes Control, devront assurer nos arrières pendant le temps que prendra la mise en place de ces dispositifs.

\- Et vous compter faire tout cela en parvenant à rester cacher de Samaritain Harold? Il a les yeux partout, il voit tout, tout le temps ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à faire tout cela sans nous faire prendre !

\- Vous avez une autre solution Control ? Harold commençait à perdre patience. Cela fait des semaines que les simulations tournent 24h/24 pour tenter de trouver un moyen aussi infime soit-il d'aider la Machine à vaincre Samaritain ! Des semaines que ces simulations ne donnent strictement rien ! Mais là, nous venons enfin de mettre la main sur quelque chose de concret, et je ne laisserai pas passer cette occasion, peu importe les risques !

\- Je comprends votre désarroi Harold mais il ne faut pas agir dans la précipitation ! Vos 3 zigottos en herbe ont, certes l'air trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour être mêlés à ce genre de mission mais il n'empêche qu'ils n'ont peut-être pas tort lorsqu'ils disent que votre plan semble un peu trop sous-estimer Samaritain ! Il nous verra venir ! Vous avez incontestablement de très bonnes compétences en informatiques et en piratage mais dans ce genre de situation, vous devriez garder sous le coude, tous vos atouts et concerter toute l'équipe et non pas tenir à l'écart vos deux meilleurs atouts ! Sans vouloir vous offenser Jack ! rajouta Control en se tournant vers John. Ce dernier sourit en coin avant de lui répondre.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal Control, mais moi c'est John !

Control fit un geste désinvolte de la main.

\- Oui, peu importe !

Fusco s'avança d'un pas.

\- Et moi on ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si je suis offensé bien sûr?

\- Ah ! parce que vous faites parti de l'équipe vous ? C'est vrai qu'il faut toujours avoir un lieutenant bien obéissant pour sortir les poubelles régulièrement !

Fusco s'empourpra.

\- C'est inspecteur !

\- Vous m'en direz tant ! Combien de chats avez-vous été descendre des arbres pour gagner cet « honneur » ?

Avant que Lionel n'ait le temps de répondre, Control enchaina.

\- Je reste convaincue que vous faites une grossière erreur en tenant éloigné Groves et Shaw, bien que cela m'écorche la bouche d'avoir à prononcer ces mots ! Dieu sait ce qu'elles vont faire ces deux-là d'ailleurs !

John décida d'intervenir en voyant que Finch restait buté sur ses positions.

\- Avant de rappeler qui que ce soit, nous pouvons donner un peu de temps à Shaw pour qu'elle parvienne à aider au mieux Root. Ce cheval de Troie, même si pour l'instant, vous ne le jugez pas suffisant, reste toujours une part importante du plan ! Jason, Daniel, Daïzo et vous Harold, pouvez déjà vous pencher sur ce point pendant que Control, Lionel et moi, cherchons un moyen de nous procurer les plans du bâtiment fédéral où est stocké le ICE je ne sais quoi et élaborer stratégie d'entrée ? Une fois que tout ça sera fait, nous reviendrons sur ce qui convient de faire ensuite.

\- Je suis d'accord avec le gorille, on aura au moins commencé quelque chose et surtout commencé à agir ! répliqua Control.

\- Vous êtes obligée d'insulter la moindre personne que vous citez dès que vous parlez ? demanda John, plus amusé que vexé.

Control leva les deux mains, paumes tournées vers le haut en signe d'impuissance et en pinçant les lèvres, indifférente.

\- -Étrangement, l'utilisation de noms d'animaux primitifs, d'insultes appropriées et de surnoms ridicules facilite l'identification des personnes que je cite ! Aller savoir Jake !

* * *

 _ **QG de Samaritain**_

\- Monsieur, il semblerait que Miss Groves ne porte plus son implant.

Greer se tourna lentement vers l'agent.

\- Vous en êtes sûr cette fois ?

\- Oui monsieur, les données sont formelles, Samaritain ne peut plus entrer en contact avec elle et nous ne pouvons toujours pas la localiser.

Lambert se rapprocha de Greer.

\- Il semblerait que Médor est définitivement rompu sa laisse !

\- Ne soyez pas si catégorique mon cher Lambert !

\- Je ne vois pas comment nous pourrions récupérer miss Groves maintenant que nous n'avons plus aucun contrôle sur elle monsieur ?

\- Mais qui vous dit que nous n'avons plus aucun contrôle mon brave?

\- Sans l'implant, je ne vois pas…

\- Vous oubliez nos petites séances quotidiennes avec miss Groves en début de soirée ?

\- Je ne comprends pas monsieur…

\- Qu'arrive-t-il d'après vous quand votre esprit vous force malgré vous à tuer l'une des personnes que vous chérissez le plus ?

\- Soit vous finissez par le faire et vous devenez complétement fou, soit vous cherchez par tous les moyens la chose qui vous empêchera de commettre un tel acte !

\- Précisément ! Et il se trouve que nous avons en notre possession, cette fameuse chose qui empêchera miss Groves de tuer les personnes qu'elle aime ! Il suffit juste de trouver un moyen de le lui faire savoir, au moment opportun !

Greer sortit alors de sa poche une fiole remplie d'un liquide bleuté. Il arborait un sourire victorieux.

\- Et si miss Groves cède à la première proposition ? demanda Lambert avec un franc sourire.

\- Dans tous les cas nous sommes gagnants car dans ce cas précis, miss Groves aura fait le ménage pour nous et il ne nous restera plus qu'à finir de la faire parler pour nous dire où se cache cette Machine ! Elle n'aura plus rien à perdre, sera brisée et chantera à tue-tête tout ce que nous aurons besoin de savoir !

\- Tant qu'elle me laisse me faire la main sur sa précieuse et increvable Shaw, ça me va !

\- Que vous a fait cette pauvre fille mon cher Lambert ?

\- Bien que Martine m'horripilait au plus haut point, j'avoue que ses séances de tortures on ne peut plus enrichissantes sur miss Groves me manque un peu donc j'ai pris sur moi de mettre un point d'honneur à faire souffrir celle qui la tué en m'empêchant de ce fait, d'approfondir mes connaissances dans le domaine de la torture physique. Et, je dois avouer surtout que je meurs d'envie de tester les limites de sa soit disant sociopathie ! sourit-il, sadique, en dépliant doucement la lame de son couteau de poche.

* * *

 _Brrrrr! Méchant Lambert!_

 _Promis, dans le prochain, Root et Shaw seront de retour! :-)_

 _Merci de me laisser vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises (enfin pas trop mauvaises non plus j'espère, snif :-))_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Anna :-)_


	13. Chapitre 12

_Hello tout le monde! Alors comment dire, je suis légèrement en retard sur mon délai de publication habituel, désolée :-). Mais voilà enfin le chapitre 12! Bon, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, j'effaçais, je recommençais...Au final, j'ai réussi à m'arrêter sur une version. J'espère juste qu'il vous plaira, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai écrit jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai changé également, pour ce chapitre, le style d'écriture, vous allez vite vous en rendre compte :-). En espérant que ça ne gène pas trop la lecture. Le chapitre 13 s'annonce remplit d'action!_

 _Bonne lecture à vous ;-)_

 _PS : Un GRAND MERCI pour vos reviews vraiment très sympas qui m'ont bien boosté dans l'écriture de ce chapitre :-)_

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

« Mais c'est pas vrai! Où est ce foutu chalet, perdu au milieu de nulle part ? Même les coordonnées GPS de l'autre barjot de Control sont complètement dépassées ! Bon, il faut que je reste calme ! La dernière fois que j'ai perdu le contrôle de mes nerfs, à savoir il y a une heure, lorsque je me suis retrouvée à passer pour la troisième fois devant ce fichu rocher, l'autoradio n'avait pas survécu. Je suis perdue, certes, mais il n'y a pas de quoi s'arracher les cheveux pour autant ! Je n'ai pas fait les Marines et l'ISA pour finir par me retrouver ici, au milieu des bois, à demander mon chemin au premier péquenot du coin ! Du moins, si quelqu'un avait eu l'idiotie de venir se terrer ici. Je n'ai pas rencontré âme qui vive depuis des heures. Mais où Control avait-elle bien pu terrer sa fille ? » Sentant la colère me monter au nez, je me tournais encore une fois vers Root, assise à côté de moi, elle dormait toujours, sa tête reposant contre le montant de la portière. Même endormie, elle semblait vouloir se détourner de moi, le visage tourné vers l'extérieur.

Nous avions voyagé de nuit et Root s'était endormie en quelques secondes. Au beau milieu de l'autoroute, j'avais dû me garer en catastrophe sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, Root étant en proie à une véritable crise de panique dans son sommeil. J'avais réussi à la réveiller en la secouant légèrement par les épaules, et une fois sortie de son cauchemar, elle m'avait lancé un vague « désolée », comprenant très bien ce qu'il s'était passé sans avoir à me demander quoi que ce soit, et s'était détournée de moi pour fixer le paysage par la fenêtre passager. Elle avait de nouveau sombré quelques heures plus tard. Nous n'avions quasiment rien échangé au cours du trajet à part quelques banalités vides de sens, pourtant patiemment préparées et anticipées par mes soins. Root restait obstinément fermée et ne répondait que par oui, non, je ne sais pas, et peut être tandis que moi…et bien, j'avais épuisé depuis longtemps les sujets de conversation et me creusais désespérément la cervelle pour trouver quelque chose à lui dire lorsqu'elle se réveillerait. En vérité, je ne savais absolument pas comment gérer la situation et commençais à sérieusement me demander si tout cela, ce voyage, ou du moins, « cette mission », n'était pas une énorme erreur. Je voulais vraiment aider Root et il n'était pas question de la laisser seule mais, réconforter, amener les gens à se confier, discuter, bref, tout cela n'était vraiment pas mon truc. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire face à la détresse si inhabituelle de Root, elle si joyeuse et optimiste d'ordinaire ? Qu'allais-je bien pouvoir faire ou dire pour la sortir du marasme dans lequel elle s'enfonçait inexorablement d'heures en heures ? Je n'étais pas habituée à voir Root dans un tel état et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Bon, reprends toi Shaw, et avance par étape !

 _Etape 1 : trouver le point de chute des opérations!_

Je finis par abandonner l'idée de trouver le chalet par la voie classique, et commençai à rouler hors du sentier, à travers les arbres. Au diable les règlements des gardes forestiers sur le respect des zones arborées, et l'obligation absolu de ne pas sortir des chemins prévus aux véhicules, les noms débiles attribués aux pseudos routes du secteur, tels que « le sentier des pissenlits » ou « le chemin du rouge-gorge » et autres conneries du genre ! Ce n'est pas les piafs et les fleurs des champs qui allaient m'indiquer la bonne direction ! Root ouvrit les yeux en sentant la voiture cahoter soudainement et zigzaguer entre les arbres. Elle ne dit rien mais se tourna vers moi, l'air vaguement surprise. Je la regardai stoïquement et répondis à son regard silencieux :

\- Juste un petit raccourci !

Root ne répondit rien et fixa droit devant elle le chemin improvisé par mes soins. Je jurerai entrapercevoir un micro sourire sur son visage l'espace d'une seconde. Je n'étais peut être pas si nulle que ça finalement d'une certaine manière.

Après un quart d'heure, nous arrivâmes enfin devant le chalet de Control, protégé de la vue de tous par les innombrables arbres qui l'entourait. Aucune route ne le desservait.

\- Je pouvais toujours tourner sur ces maudits sentiers ! Elle ne pouvait pas nous dire qu'il n'y avait pas de route, non ?

Je me tournai vers Root et m'apercevais qu'elle était silencieusement sortie de la voiture et se dirigeait droit vers le côté du chalet, où une vaste clairière fleurie et dépourvue d'arbre s'étendait sur une centaine de mètres. Elle s'arrêta au beau milieu de celle-ci et s'allongea à même le sol, toujours aussi inexpressive. Je continuais à l'observer tout en descendant de la voiture et choisis de la laisser seule un moment, le temps pour moi de décharger les affaires et d'ouvrir le chalet. Et surtout de réfléchir à une façon efficace d'aider Root avec mes faibles moyens et mes piètres capacités dans le domaine des sentiments et de l'empathie.

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire à présent. Tout cela me dépassait complétement. Pourquoi était-elle partit s'allonger au beau milieu de cette clairière, fixant le ciel sans ne plus amorcer le moindre mouvement ? Je me disais bien que tout cela avait un rapport avec sa captivité et le fait de retrouver un semblant de liberté, là, parmi cette verdure, cette nature qui avait cruellement fait défaut à Root au cours de ces dernières semaines mais, comment réussir à la faire pleinement revenir parmi les « vivants » et non plus errer sans but dans ce monde fantomatique où elle semblait s'être réfugiée. Présente sans vraiment l'être, un monde où je n'arrivais pas à l'atteindre. J'avais pourtant réussi ces derniers jours à lui parler, à la faire revenir vers nous, vers moi, quand elle commençait à basculer dans cet espace sombre et inquiétant où seuls ses démons intérieurs régnaient en maîtres. Sauf que plus le temps passé, plus Root m'échappait, moins je réussissais à la retenir. Elle se fermait de plus en plus, ne voulant pas risquer de nous mettre en danger d'une quelconque façon, choisissant de se maintenir éloignée de nous, et plus particulièrement de moi.

Je repensais à ce soir dans la maison d'enfance de Root, où je l'avais rattrapé in extremis, où je l'avais embrassé tout à coup, comme ça, sous l'effet d'une impulsion, pour l'empêcher de céder à Samaritain et de totalement perdre le contrôle. Mais en y réfléchissant avec le recul, était-ce si inattendu que cela ? Avec tout ce que j'avais vécu depuis la bourse, tous ces ascenseurs émotionnels que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir vivre un jour, ces images qui me hantaient encore et cela pour un bon bout de temps, les cris de douleurs de Root qui résonnaient en moi avec l'intensité d'une foule dès que je fermais les yeux le soir, cette expression sur son visage, empreint de douleur mêlé de cette farouche envie de résister et de défier ses bourreaux toujours plus longtemps malgré les tortures qu'ils lui infligeaient. Toutes ces choses que je ne pensais jamais être capable de ressentir et qui m'avaient pourtant assailli avec une force et une puissance dévastatrice au cours de ce long mois d'impuissance mêlé de désespoir. Car oui, maintenant, je connaissais pleinement ce sentiment qui m'étais jusqu'à lors, parfaitement étranger. Voir Root entre leurs mains, hurler un peu plus atrocement chaque jour et ne pas être capable de lui venir en aide, être là à la regarder souffrir en souffrant toujours plus à mon tour. Tout cela avait ouvert des vannes en moi qui étaient jusqu'à lors parfaitement scellées et inaccessibles. Je me disais sociopathe, incapable de ressentir la moindre émotion hormis la colère, incapable d'éprouver de la compassion, de la tendresse et encore moins de l'amour pour quiconque et je me retrouver maintenant plantée face à cette clairière et à cette femme au combien spéciale pour moi, avec tous ces foutus sentiments que je ne comprenais ni ne connaissais pas et qui m'explosaient maintenant en plein visage. Tout se mélangeait. Comment faire face à quelque chose que l'on n'avait jamais connu, jamais ressenti auparavant ? Comment comprendre et vivre avec les sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Root et qui me poussaient inexorablement à aller la rejoindre dans cette clairière et de reprendre ce que j'avais commencé à Bishop ?

STOP ! « Shaw, ne t'aventure pas sur ce terrain maintenant ! » Je secouais la tête vivement pour m'éclaircir les idées et m'évitais de dériver trop loin dans ce souvenir si éphémère mais au combien agréable qui n'avait jamais vraiment quitté mon esprit depuis lors. Il me fallait des renforts sur ce coup-là !

 _Etape 2 : Appeler le QG !_

Je pris mon parti d'appeler Harold à la rescousse.

\- Miss Shaw ! Vous êtes bien arrivées ?

\- Harold je crois qu'il faut qu'on rentre !

Harold s'inquiéta immédiatement du ton sans appel de Sameen.

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Shaw ?

L'appel avait été mis sur haut-parleurs, et Control, ayant apparemment élu domicile à durée indéterminée dans la station de métro, se mêla de la conversation.

\- Vous l'avez déjà égaré au milieu des bois Shaw ? Mettez-lui une laisse la prochaine fois ou un mouchard, cela vous fera gagner un temps précieux !

\- Fermez-la, vous ! Je ne l'ai pas du tout perdue !

\- Elle a déjà essayé le mouchard mais Root les trouve à chaque fois, à son grand désespoir ! s'amusa Fusco.

\- Ce qui n'est pas ton cas Lionel de toute évidence ! rétorqua Shaw, agacée.

\- TU M'AS DE NOUVEAU PUCE COMME UN ANIMAL ? Mais c'est pas vrai, quand est-ce que tu trouves le temps de faire ça ? et comment fais-tu pour que je ne m'en rende jamais compte !

\- Pour vous ça ne doit pas être bien compliqué « Fiasco », sachant que votre temps de réaction doit largement dépasser les 10 minutes, elle a largement le temps de vous pucer 10 fois avant que vous n'ayez ne serait-ce que le temps de tourner la tête !

\- C'est FUSCO et non pas FIASCO espèce de vieille sorcière !

\- Fiasco vous va pourtant si bien ! Personnellement je ne vois pas la différence entre les 2!

\- Bon on peut en revenir à mon problème là ?

\- Que se passe-t-il Miss Shaw ?

\- Il se passe que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici ! je ne sais pas quoi faire !

\- Le grand agent Shaw qui se retrouve à pleurnicher comme une fillette face à une mission aussi basique que de devoir faire du babysitting pour une grande perche complétement folle et apathique ? j'aurais décidément tout vu !

\- Root est loin d'être folle Control alors faite attention à ce que vous dites ! répondit John d'un air sévère.

\- King Kong s'y met aussi maintenant ? Et bien, on est loin d'être tirés d'affaire !

\- Bon Control, vous ne nous aidez vraiment pas là ! Il serait peut-être plus….constructif que vous retourniez aider nos 3 hackeurs dans le wagon ?

\- Que préparez-vous exactement Harold? questionna Shaw.

\- Ne vous préoccupez pas de cela pour l'instant miss Shaw !

\- Mais….

\- Que se passe-t-il avec miss Groves ?

Le message était très clair, Harold ne me répondrait pas sur ce point. J'essayerais de rappeler John plus tard pour avoir plus d'informations.

\- Elle s'est fermée totalement à moi ! Elle est couchée en plein milieu d'une clairière depuis qu'on est arrivées et je ne sais absolument pas quoi faire !

Finch, John et Lionel répondirent à trois en même temps.

\- Allez lui parler! répondit Finch.

\- Laisse la seule ! dit John.

\- Revenez à New York ! répondit Lionel

\- Génial ! Vous m'aidez beaucoup les gars !

\- Le plus important miss Shaw est de la faire parler sur ce qu'elle a vécu, elle ne doit pas garder tout cela en elle !

\- Je ne pense pas que la questionner sur tout ça soit une bonne idée Harold ! Il vaut mieux ne rien lui demander du tout et la laisser tranquille ! rétorqua John.

\- Ou sinon vous pouvez revenir à New York ! insista Lionel.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de me lancer dans un truc pareil ! J'aurais mieux fait de me trouver un bar et de m'enfiler une bonne bouteille de whiskey! Pourquoi j'avais accepté cette « mission » stupide ? Une petite voix dans ma tête m'apporta, malgré moi, la réponse.

 _« Pour Root… »_

\- Vous allez la faire d'étaler comme un lapin prit dans les phares d'une voiture à vous quereller comme de vieilles commères bande d'idiots ! Agent Shaw, ressaisissez-vous et réfléchissez 5 minutes. Quelle est la première chose que l'on vous apprend à l'ISA lorsque l'on se retrouve face à une personne fragilisée psychologiquement, pouvant passer à l'acte à n'importe quel moment ?

\- On doit essayer de penser comme elle, se mettre à sa place, identifier ses besoins immédiats et anticiper ses réactions !

En bon petit soldat, je récitais les consignes à la lettre.

\- Exactement ! Je pense que vous savez déjà très bien les réactions que Groves pourrait avoir et vous êtes capable de comprendre la gravité de ce qu'elle a pu endurer au cours de sa captivité ! Il ne vous reste plus qu'à anticiper ses besoins immédiats et à votre avis, de quoi a-t-elle principalement besoin en ce moment agent Shaw ?

\- Je…

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas capable de la lâcher d'une semelle depuis qu'elle est revenue ? Pourquoi l'avoir drogué pour l'empêcher de venir aider King Kong ? Pourquoi avoir accepté de l'accompagner jusqu'ici ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce que quoi ?

\- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité, voilà ! qu'elle est saine et sauve, à l'abri et que cette fois, je serais là si sa vie est de nouveau mise en danger !

L'impact de mes mots me frappa avec plus de force que je ne l'imaginais. Control m'avait ouvert les yeux à la manière d'une douche froide et la réalité de ce que j'éprouvais s'imposa à moi pleinement. D'une façon que je ne comprenais pas, j'avais éperdument besoin de Root à mes côtés, non seulement pour la protéger, la savoir en sécurité mais également car je ne concevais plus qu'elle soit loin de moi. Les mots que Root m'avait, une fois ou deux, dit, me revinrent alors en mémoire. « Nous sommes faites pour être ensemble ». J'avais besoin de Root et…elle avait besoin de moi !

\- Ok c'est bon, j'ai compris ! maugréai-je, Je sais ce dont elle a besoin !

\- Ça parait plus qu'évident agent Shaw ! D'où l'intérêt de vous envoyer VOUS avec elle et personne d'autre ! ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais réussir à la sortir de ce mauvais pas, mais vous, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde ! Sur ce, vous m'excuserez, je dois aller surveiller les 3 mousquetaires avant qu'ils ne dégainent tous les câbles électriques de ce pseudo QG ! Posez tout de suite ce tournevis avant que ne me prenne l'envie de vous transpercer avec, imbécile !

Control venait-elle vraiment de m'aider ? Cette femme était vraiment insaisissable ! Un jour elle mutilait Root et la torturait pour lui soutirer des informations, un autre jour, elle contribuait à la sauver et m'aider maintenant à entrer en contact avec elle.

\- Miss Shaw ? Ca va aller ?

\- Oui Harold, je pense savoir quoi faire. Je vous rappellerai pour vous tenir au courant.

Root avait besoin de moi et je serais là cette fois. J'avais un plan pour la faire revenir. Un plan à la Shaw. Je me dirigeai alors vers la hackeuse.

 _Etape 3 : offensives !_

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Des flashs incessants. Tout se mélangeait dans ma tête. Je revoyais Martine, ses pinces et sa batterie de voiture. Je revoyais Lambert et ses maudites photos représentant des corps atrocement mutilés, annonciateur de mes prochaines « séances » avec la grande blonde psychopathe. Et dire que tout le monde m'appelait comme cela ! Je ne suis pas sure d'apprécier encore l'appellation ! Les images montées de toute pièce que l'on me forçait à regarder chaque jour, montrant mes amis m'infliger les tortures que je subissais quotidiennement. Au début, je n'y avait pas cru une seule seconde mais ensuite…après la 28ème heure de torture ininterrompue et de multiples injections, les limites entre la réalité et les souvenirs fabriqués, pervertis, commençaient à devenir plus floues dans ma tête. Je revoyais Greer ressurgir devant moi, sans parvenir à savoir de où il émergeait, telle un spectre malsain rodant toujours autour de moi et surgissant au moment où je m'y attendais le moins. Allait-il revenir ici, au beau milieu de cette clairière pour me poser encore et toujours ces mêmes questions ? Où est la Machine ? Où est votre équipe ? J'avais réussi à tenir tout cela à l'écart au début, une fois mes souvenirs revenus. Je me raccrochais à ce que je savais être la vérité, à ce qui me rassurait, la station dont ils ignoraient l'existence, la sensation inexplicable de sécurité que je ressentais avec l'équipe, avec Sam…je la revoyais m'embrasser passionnément dans la maison qui m'avait vu grandir. Ce baiser avait-il seulement eu lieu ? N'était-il pas une hallucination, comme la nuit que j'avais cru passer avec Sam…Non je ne devais pas penser à ça, ça faisait trop mal, c'était trop…embarrassant. Cette drogue qu'ils m'injectaient sans arrêt avait finalement réussi à me rendre véritablement folle ! La preuve, je ne savais plus différencier le réel du fabriqué, de l'hallucination. Le jeu de Sameen avait fonctionné pendant un temps. Réel ou pas réel ? Mais aujourd'hui, je sentais que ces fichues drogues prenaient le pas sur moi, sur mon esprit. Elles étaient conçues pour prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur avec le temps, et au lieu de se dissiper, elles me poussaient irrévocablement de plus en plus loin dans l'incertitude, vers l'emprise que Samaritain avait sur moi. Je ne l'entendais plus et pourtant, ces substances qui avaient souillé mon corps me raccrochaient toujours à lui, me faisant sentir sa présence dans chacune de mes veines, tel un démon ayant pris possession de moi. Cet état de fait me faisait peur. J'avais peur de perdre le contrôle une bonne fois pour toute maintenant que j'avais de moins en moins de prise sur mon propre corps, sur ma propre volonté. Et si je m'en prenais à Sameen ? C'était inconcevable. Etre seule ici avec elle était impossible et bien trop dangereux ! Ils n'auraient jamais dû nous envoyer seules ici, je ne sortirais jamais de tout cela et maintenant je risquais à tout moment de faire du mal à Shaw, malgré tous mes efforts pour garder mes distances avec elle. A peine arrivées, je choisis de m'isoler dans cette clairière fleurie qui se présentait devant moi. Garder le contrôle, toujours. Ne rien relâcher, se concentrer pour ne pas le laisser me posséder de nouveau et me faire croire à des choses qui n'existaient pas. Je fixais inlassablement le ciel au-dessus de moi, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de le revoir depuis des semaines. Cela m'apaisa pendant quelques minutes. Le répit se révélait pourtant de courte durée lors de ma détention et même une fois libre, ces chers vieux démons n'étaient jamais très loin, cachés au détour d'un moment de repos.

J'avais de nouveau, presque l'impression de sentir en moi ces drogues, les brulures internes qu'elles m'infligeaient, perturbant le flux normal de mes pensées, je fermai les yeux. Je me dis que j'allais de nouveau perdre le contrôle lorsque je sentis Sam se rapprocher de moi et se coucher à mes côtés silencieusement. Elle ne dit strictement rien, ne chercha même pas à établir le moindre contact physique. Elle savait que je ne voulais pas être touché. Nous restâmes comme ça, à regarder le ciel pendant un long moment, sentant chacune la présence de l'autre à ses côtés. Au bout de ce qui me parût être des heures, Sameen prit la parole, d'une voix presque hésitante. Elle gardait résolument le regard fixé sur le ciel, tandis que je tournais la tête vers elle au fur et à mesure que son récit se prolonger, consciente que l'exercice était tout sauf aisé pour elle.

\- Lorsque j'avais 7 ou 8 ans, une fille, Sandy ou Stacy, je ne sais plus trop, et sa clique, se sont mis à me persécuter à l'école parce qu'ils me trouvaient trop bizarre. Je ne parlais jamais à personne, je restais dans mon coin à lire de gros manuel d'anatomie pendant les récrés et je n'avais déjà pas des réactions que l'on pourrait qualifier de normales. Ils m'ont vite repéré et comme ils n'arrivaient pas à me faire craquer ou à provoquer une quelconque réaction par les insultes, ils sont vite passer à l'étape supérieure. Tu vois le stéréotype de la pauvre gamine à l'école enfermée dans son casier avec sa brique de jus de fruit renversée dans son sac ? Et bien c'était moi ! Difficile à croire aujourd'hui hein ! Ils avaient beau me faire subir les pires choses possibles, je ne craquais jamais et ça les mettait dans des états de frustration assez intenses. Comme je ne ressentais pas grand-chose de toute façon, je ne voyais pas vraiment l'intérêt d'en parler. Un jour, ils m'ont attendu à la sortie de l'école, et m'ont passé à tabac. Je ne sais pas ce qui a provoqué ça tout à coup mais j'ai soudain ressenti quelque chose de très puissant se déverrouiller en moi, comme si quelque chose bouillait à l'intérieur! C'était la toute première fois que je ressentais pleinement la colère, le tout premier sentiment que je parvenais à comprendre. Quand je suis rentrée, mes parents ont vu dans quel état j'étais et j'ai dû leur expliquer toute l'histoire. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que mon père a dit ce soir-là. « Sameen, ce n'est pas parce que tu es différente des autres que tu dois les laisser prendre le dessus sur toi et refreiner qui tu es vraiment! Ne laisse jamais plus personne te contrôler ou te faire du mal ! »

Sameen se tourna alors vers moi, l'air impassible, croisa mon regard, et je compris ce qu'elle tentait de faire à travers ce récit. Elle essayait, à sa manière, de me faire comprendre que je devais maintenant m'appliquer à moi-même ce même mantra. Elle cherchait à me faire réagir, contre Samaritain, et à ne pas oublier qui j'étais vraiment. Je ne devais plus les laisser me faire du mal et sortir à mon tour du «casier » dans lequel ils m'avaient enfermé. Je devais me battre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite ? demandai-je dans un murmure. C'était la première phrase que je formulais depuis longtemps.

Sameen me sourit légèrement, voyant que je réagissais enfin, avant de répondre :

\- Mon père m'a inscrit à des cours d'autodéfense et j'ai pu une bonne fois pour toute mettre au tapis ces crétins qui m'avait fait découvrir et comprendre malgré moi la colère. Ça m'a bien réussi par la suite ! Et la dentition de Sandy n'a plus jamais été la même !

Je n'avais jamais vu Sam s'ouvrir autant, s'ouvrir tout court en fait. Avait-elle conscience du pouvoir que ses mots avaient sur moi ? Je pense que oui, même si cette démarche n'était clairement pas dans ses habitudes, elle venait de faire un pas de géant vers moi en cet instant, je m'en rendais bien compte. Son récit me permit de m'encrer dans la réalité, dans le présent, là, près de Shaw, à l'écouter se livrer à moi comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait avec personne. Je me rendais compte que je ne pouvais tout simplement pas continuer à dériver comme ça, sans réagir.

Shaw m'observais silencieusement débattre avec moi-même sur la nécessité d'agir et de sortir de cet enfer dans lequel je m'enfonçais petit à petit. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Quelque chose semblait la troubler malgré son apparente impassibilité. Quand elle reprit la parole, son trouble était partit.

\- J'ai faim ! tu viens ?

Je hochai simplement de la tête et la regardai se relever puis me tendre la main pour m'aider à mon tour. Après une courte hésitation, je la saisis. Elle me sourit en retour et j'en oubliai un court instant ce que je faisais couchée là, au milieu des bois.

Après ce moment passé dans la clairière, Sam ne me laissa pas une minute de répit. Elle nous prépara un plat rapide que l'on mangea toutes les deux en silence. Je n'en mangeai qu'une infime partie, toujours dans mes pensées. Sam se renfrogna à cette constatation mais ne me fit aucune remarque. Elle semblait aux prises avec elle-même, ne sachant pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. La connaissant par cœur, je savais très bien que je ne lui facilitais pas la tâche et que ses problèmes relationnels la freinaient dans les démarches qu'elle tentait d'entreprendre envers moi, mais elle ne semblait pas se décourager pour autant.

Après manger, je mettais laisser tomber dans le canapé, en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Je sentis plus que je ne vis Sam débarquer tel un boulet de canon dans le salon, un sac de sport à la main. Elle se planta devant moi et me lança une tenue de sport au visage. Je la regardais platement sans comprendre.

\- Il est hors de question de te laisser végéter dans ce canapé toute la journée alors tu vas me faire le plaisir d'enfiler cette tenue que je t'ai dégotté et on va aller courir !

Je la fixai d'un œil presque léthargique. Apparemment, Shaw avait changé de tactique d'approche pour me faire réagir un peu plus, et entamait maintenant quelque chose qui lui ressemblait bien mieux et dans lequel elle excellait, le mode commando.

\- Root ! je suis peut être nulle lorsqu'il s'agit d'être là pour quelqu'un qui souffre, je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire, je n'y comprends rien mais je suis assez bonne dans la remise en forme physique et tu en as grand besoin !

Inconsciemment, je baissai mes yeux vers mon corps mutilé. J'avais perdu en masse musculaire et j'étais trop maigre.

\- Je te propose quelque chose, tu me promets de suivre exactement tout ce que je te dirais de faire dans le domaine physique, à savoir faire les exercices que je te donnerais et manger tout ce que je te dirais de manger et moi en contrepartie, je te promet de faire de mon mieux pour t'aider à redevenir celle que tu étais et te sortir de tout ça !

Je la considérai pendant quelques secondes, intriguée. Cette promesse n'avait rien d'anodine, tout était fait dans mon intérêt et Sam, au final, n'en retirait aucun avantage personnel.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça Sam ? Quel est ton intérêt dans tout ça ? Tu vas perdre ton temps…

\- L'équipe a besoin de toi ! La Machine a besoin de toi ! Je fais ça pour l'intérêt commun ! Maintenant va te changer !

La réponse de Sam était sans appel. Je n'insistai pas, baissai la tête et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me changer.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

 _« Et merde ! L'intérêt commun Shaw ! Sérieusement ? »_

Je dis vraiment n'importe quoi ! Il me fallait plus que quelques anecdotes du passé et de belles paroles toutes faites ! J'avais besoin d'un plan solide et durable. Quelque chose que je maitrisais à la perfection. Le côté psychologique était encore trop compliqué à gérer pour l'instant, j'allais donc m'attaquer au côté physique en attendant. Oui, une bonne Marines se devait de maitriser à la perfection ce nouvel objectif. Root avait besoin de reprendre pieds et j'allais l'aider à se remettre en forme. Dans ce domaine je pouvais gérer, du moins je l'espérais. Root avait recommencé à parler un peu, c'était déjà un début.

 _Etape 4 : Entrainement des troupes !_

Lorsque la hackeuse sortit de la salle de bain dans sa tenue de sport, je perdis soudainement le fil de mes pensées tandis que mes yeux remontaient lentement le long des longues jambes dénudées de Root. Mes joggings étaient trop courts pour elle, je lui avais donc passé un de mes shorts, qui, de toute évidence, lui allait à la perfection. Mon débardeur lui allait tout aussi bien d'ailleurs. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une queue de cheval informelle dont quelques mèches s'en échappaient le long de son visage. Elle était éblouissante à mes yeux, malgré son air triste et absent.

Ne sentant aucun mouvement de ma part, elle se tourna vers moi et haussa légèrement les sourcils.

\- Sam, ça va ?

\- …

\- Sam ?

\- Quoi ? …oui ça va ! Bon tu es prête ?

\- Je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ?

\- Non en effet !

Elle se dirigea lentement vers moi et je dû me retenir à grandes peines de ne pas la dévorer du regard une nouvelle fois.

 _Etape 5 : Rester concentrer sur la mission_

Au bout d'à peine 2 kms, Root s'arrêta subitement contre un arbre et renvoya le faible contenu de son estomac en se maintenant le ventre. Lorsque je voulus m'approcher d'elle pour savoir si ça allait, elle tendit une main vers moi pour me stopper. Le fait que Root, elle toujours si encline à envahir sans permission mon espace personnel, cherche maintenant à s'en tenir éloignée, me contrariait prodigieusement. Oui, j'allais tout mettre en œuvre, peu importe mes piètres capacités relationnelles, pour la faire revenir. Contre toute attente, je détestais la savoir si distante, si égarée. J'avais réussi à la ramener physiquement, alors rien ne m'empêcherait de la ramener à part entière.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que ça n'allait pas Root ? On aurait ralentit…

\- On a à peine fait 2 kms Sam ! je vois encore le chalet d'ici ! je ne veux pas être un boulet…

\- Tu n'es pas un boulet Root et tu n'en seras jamais un ! Tu as besoin de reprendre à ton rythme et ce n'est pas en te brusquant ou en ignorant tes limites que les choses vont s'arranger ! Maintenant, on va y aller plus doucement et si tu te sens mal tu me le dis tout de suite, compris ?

\- D'accord…Sam ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais…tu n'es pas si nulle que ça pour parler aux gens et les soutenir…

Root afficha un faible sourire, le premier que je voyais depuis des jours et je lui rendis automatiquement.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

3 jours. 3 jours que Sam jouait au sergent-chef avec moi, me faisant crapahuter partout dans cette fichue montagne, m'astreignant à des exercices physiques exténuants sans jamais me laisser relâcher un tant soit peu le rythme si bien que je n'avais plus ni le temps, ni l'énergie de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre, si ce n'est les courbatures que je ressentais dans tout mon corps. Mon orgueil m'empêchait de lui intimer de ralentir ou de faire une pause. Elle, n'attendait que ça. Elle était intransigeante et implacable. Son beau discours de « on y va à ton rythme » était déjà loin ! Elle m'avait prévenu, tant que je ne lui demandais pas de ralentir ou de s'arrêter, elle continuait sans relâche. Bien que son apparence reste ferme et impassible, je la voyais régulièrement me regarder en coin et me demander fréquemment si ça allait. Lors de ces séances intensives, les drogues qui m'empoisonnaient se rappelaient toujours à mon bon souvenir. Pourtant, malgré tous les efforts physiques que j'effectuais, elles étaient toujours là, impossibles à éliminer. Sam et la Machine avaient commencé dès le premier jour de notre arrivée, à travailler ensemble pour trouver un remède me permettant de me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de ce poison inconnu qui tentait toujours de contrôler mon esprit.

Le chalet dans lequel était gardée la fille de Control était a à peine 1 kilomètre du notre et nous avions pris l'habitude de passer quotidiennement devant pendant ma séance de torture matinale pour nous assurer que tout allait bien.

\- C'est vraiment n'importe quoi cette histoire de mission de protection ! Harold n'avait qu'à dire concrètement qu'il ne voulait pas de moi à la station au lieu d'inventer cette histoire grotesque !

Sameen me regarda en haussant les sourcils, surprise de me voir réagir avec autant de véhémence. Je crus même déceler un soupçon d'amusement dans son regard, accompagné d'autre chose que je ne réussis pas à identifier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent là-bas pendant que tu joues les gardes fous ici ? Pourquoi a-t-il besoin de Daniel, Jason et Daïzo ?

\- Tu n'es pas folle Root !

\- Soit ! Il n'empêche qu'il nous a clairement mises en quarantaine ! Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Que je vais m'empresser de tout aller raconter à Samaritain ?

Je tentai vainement, tout en parlant, d'appuyer sur mon point de côté pour l'atténuer.

\- Je pense qu'il voudrait que tu sois complétement débarrassée de ces foutues drogues avant de te laisser revenir. Allez, assez soufflé, on y va !

\- Tu vas finir par m'achever Sam ! Quand tu me disais de te laisser t'occuper du côté physique de mon rétablissement, je m'attendais clairement à quelque chose de beaucoup plus agréable !

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je lui adressais mon plus beau regard aguicheur accompagné d'un petit sourire en coin. Toutes les techniques étaient bonnes pour mettre un frein à mon nouveau sergent-chef et l'inciter à calmer ses tendances despotiques en matière de remise en forme. Je vis Sameen se focaliser un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire sur l'expression de mon visage, le regard pétillant, elle sourit en coin et finis par lever les yeux au ciel en secouant doucement de la tête, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

L'avantage avec le rythme intensif que m'imposait Sam, c'était qu'une fois rentrées de ces harassantes journées en pleine nature à faire je ne sais quel exercice de renforcement musculaire, d'endurance ou de respiration, je m'écroulais littéralement une fois rentrée au chalet, m'empêchant de prêter trop d'attention aux voix qui susurraient toujours des atrocités dans ma tête et aux douleurs déclenchées par les substances accrochées à mon organisme.

Il m'arrivait encore de devoir demander à Sameen si un moment quelconque de la journée avait bel et bien eu lieu, s'il était réel ou s'il était le fruit de mon imagination, et je ressentais encore souvent de vives douleurs à la tête ou à l'abdomen mais je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles hallucinations. J'avais beau me plaindre du rythme exténuant que Sameen m'imposait avec ses séances de sport quotidiennes, mais je devais bien avouer qu'elles me faisaient un bien fou côté psychologique, contre toute attente. J'étais beaucoup plus réceptive, expressive et surtout réactive que depuis notre arrivée. La présence de Sam à mes côtés y contribuait aussi énormément.

La Machine, grâce à l'échantillon de drogue récupéré par Sameen lors de mon sauvetage, avait, sans relâche, cherché à mettre au point un antidote à mes troubles, et demandait maintenant l'aide de Sam pour peaufiner ses recherches. Cette dernière passait toutes ses soirées le nez plongé dans d'épais manuels médicaux concernant les neurotoxines, les neurotransmetteurs, les poisons et autres maladies cérébrales pouvant l'aider à trouver l'élément manquant à l'élaboration du remède. Leurs recherches et leurs collaborations avait permis de mettre au point un sérum atténuant les effets psychiques des drogues pendant un temps défini et relativement court, mais les effets physiques, à savoir les vives douleurs, étaient toujours présentes et le sérum avait des effets limités. Lors de ces injections, j'avais l'impression de redevenir temporairement moi-même. Puis, progressivement, lorsque les effets de l'antidote se dissipaient, je recommençais à entendre ces voix dans ma tête, à ressentir ce désespoir qui tentait de me tirer vers le fond. C'était comme si Samaritain cherchait à me faire basculer irrémédiablement dans son camp.

Lorsque le brouillard se dissipait temporairement, il me semblait voir le regard de Sameen brillait un peu plus. Elle levait toujours les yeux au ciel quand elle entendait mes petites plaisanteries qui refaisaient doucement surface, mais je pouvais discerner son sourire et l'étincelle dans ses yeux malgré son visage ferme. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment analyser tout cela d'ailleurs. Sameen était tellement indomptable et insaisissable, dans le contrôle en permanence.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

J'étais toujours plongée dans ma lecture du « guide des antidotes d'urgence » malgré l'heure tardive. Root s'était endormie, recroquevillée dans le canapé, qui me servait de lit depuis que nous étions arrivées. J'hésitai à aller la réveiller pour lui dire d'aller se coucher plus confortablement dans la chambre, mais décidai tout compte fait de ne pas perturber son air si paisible. Je lui avais laissé le lit, en bon médecin que j'étais, Root avait encore les côtes sensibles et il est vrai que je lui en faisais voir de toutes les couleurs avec le programme de remise en forme que je lui avais concocté. Bien sûr, je n'irais jamais lui avouer que j'avais pleinement conscience que je lui en demandais beaucoup. Je me surpris à la contempler une fois de plus pendant son sommeil. Cela m'arrivait de plus en plus fréquemment ces derniers temps. Avec la Machine, nous avions réussi à trouver le moyen de la faire revenir pleinement pendant une courte durée. Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là ! Il fallait maintenant trouver l'antidote capable de la faire revenir complétement et la débarrasser de cette saleté qui parasitait son corps. Corps que je n'arrêtais pas d'observer à la dérobée depuis un certain temps. Pourquoi ? Question stupide Shaw ! Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Ce désir, cette envie qui ne te quittait que très rarement. Ce besoin viscéral. Etait-ce la même chose, le même besoin que je ressentais lorsqu'un mec bien battit venait m'accoster dans un bar et que j'étais à la recherche de coup d'un soir ? Clairement non ! Ce besoin concernant Root n'avait rien d'un besoin primaire, brute, et mécanique, sans chaleur humaine. Ce besoin était bien plus profond, bien plus charnel, bien plus affectif. C'était le besoin de sentir la peau de Root, de la caresser, de sentir son parfum m'envelopper toute entière, de sentir Root entre mes bras, de découvrir chaque parcelles de ce corps qui exerçait son pouvoir d'attraction sur moi avec tant de force. Depuis quand Root me faisait-elle cet effet-là ? En réalité, depuis bien plus longtemps que ce que je n'osais m'avouer à moi-même. Je secouai vivement la tête, je ne devais pas m'égarer vers ce chemin là, pas tant que Root ne serait pas redevenue totalement elle-même. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de profiter de la situation. Root n'était pas anodine, elle ne serait jamais un coup d'un soir pour moi, et j'étais incapable de savoir si quelque chose de plus sérieux que ça était ne serait-ce qu'envisageable pour moi. Je ne donnais pas dans ce genre de guimauve. Moi je prenais et je laissais, ça s'arrêtait là. Or, il n'était pas question de traiter Root de cette manière, donc… bref, je me prenais décidément trop la tête ! Je devais d'abord arrêter de déshabiller Root du regard et me reconcentrer sur mes recherches. Mes yeux me brûlaient et j'avais du mal à rester concentrée. Je décidai d'aller me poser 5 minutes à l'autre extrémité du canapé, histoire de reposer mes yeux un instant. Je fis taire cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me faisait remarquer mon intention inconsciente de vouloir être plus proche d'elle en la rejoignant sur le canapé. Je sombrai quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Je fus réveillée par des gémissements plaintifs proches de moi. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Sameen, endormie sur l'autre moitié du canapé, semblant en proie à un cauchemar particulièrement désagréable. Elle murmurait quelque chose désespérément. Mon nom. Je ne sus pas tout de suite comment analyser ce fait et décidai qu'il y avait de tout façon, plus urgent à gérer, à savoir réveiller Sameen. Je la secouai légèrement par les épaules mais je ne fis qu'accentuer ses plaintes. Elle semblait souffrir dans ce rêve, mais de quoi s'agissait-il ? Je saisis son visage en coupe et j'appelai plusieurs fois pour la faire émerger mais soudain, je me retrouvai plaquée sur le dos sur le canapé, une main serrant ma gorge, Sameen me chevauchant, le regard défocalisé. En un dixième de seconde, elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire et relâcha précipitamment ma gorge sans pour autant se dégager de moi.

\- Root ? Ca va ?

\- Euh…oui, mais c'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça !

\- Je suis désolée… Elle regardait ma gorge et évitait mon regard.

\- T'en fais pas pour ça Sam, ce n'est rien ! Je lui relevai le menton pour que son regard croise le mien. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, juste un mauvais rêve… Elle fixait mes yeux avec une rare intensité.

\- Sam, tu disais mon nom dans ton sommeil, et tu avais l'air…désespérée…

Sameen réalisa soudain qu'elle me chevauchait toujours et se releva précipitamment pour se rasseoir droite comme un «i » sur son côté de canapé. Je ressentis immédiatement le manque de son corps au-dessus du mien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça Root !

\- Si je m'en fais Sam ! Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !

Sameen s'était murait derrière de solides remparts d'apparente froideur et de fermeté.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire Root.

\- Ne me mens pas Sam ! Je suis peut-être folle mais pas stupide ! Qu'est-ce que tu as vu dans ce rêve ?

Elle se tourna vers moi, le visage toujours aussi impassible mais avec une lueur dangereuse dans le regard, quelque chose que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir lorsque la rage commençait à prendre possession d'elle au point de lui faire perdre tout contrôle.

\- Toi.

Sameen n'eut pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je compris instantanément de quoi elle voulait parler de par le regard perçant et un tantinet plus brillant qu'elle me lança, bien que son expression fût toujours aussi fermée.

\- Oh…Sameen…

Je la vis se crisper imperceptiblement. Je vins caresser doucement sa joue tandis que son regard restait toujours imperturbablement rivé dans le mien. Ce que je vis dans ses yeux me transperça d'une façon que je ne saurais décrire. Je compris en cet instant précis ce qu'elle avait dû endurer au cours de mon absence, ces choses qu'elle avait vu et qui, contre toute attente, l'avaient impacté, son impuissance face à ma captivité, sa rage latente suite aux conséquences que ces sévices avaient eu sur moi. Sameen ne parlerait pas de tout cela, je le savais très bien. Elle ne montrerait pas ses faiblesses, qu'elle jugeait indécente. Mais Sameen était une bombe à retardement, prête à exploser dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Régis par une impulsion subite face à la fébrilité bien dissimulée de Sam mais pas assez pour me la cacher pleinement, je me penchais vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement à la commissure de ses lèvres tout en gardant ma main contre sa joue. Elle ferma immédiatement les yeux à ce contact et lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, nos regards s'accrochèrent et une connexion, un lien profond s'établit entre nous.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Ses yeux. Sa main sur ma joue. Sa bouche. Ses lèvres frôlant doucement la commissure des miennes. Son regard pétillant que je n'avais pas vu depuis des lustres. Cette connexion entre nous, comme si plus rien d'autre ne comptait à part elle, et moi. Ici, et maintenant.

Je me penchais à mon tour vers elle tout en la forçant doucement à s'allonger sur le canapé, suivant le mouvement pour me placer de nouveau au-dessus d'elle, une force inconnue semblait avoir pris possession de mon corps qui agissait maintenant de lui-même avec des réactions qui ne me ressemblait pas. Nos yeux ne se quittaient pas et une myriade de sensations me parcourut l'échine. Je posai avec une infinie douceur ma main sur sa joue, comme ayant peur de l'effrayer, et c'était peut-être d'ailleurs le cas, sachant que Root refusait depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, tout contact physique. Nous étions tellement proches l'une de l'autre que je sentais les moindres courbes de son corps sous le mien, ce qui fit monter en flèche mon désir, déjà bien présent. Je devais me contrôler pour ne pas me jeter voracement sur elle et la débarrasser au plus vite de tous ces tissus superflus. Dans le regard de Root, son désir semblait faire écho au mien mais je notais également de l'appréhension et de la fragilité se refléter dans ses grands yeux ensorcelants. Je n'allais certainement pas me jeter sur elle comme une sauvage. Je me rapprochai donc doucement de son visage, nos souffles se mêlant, nos yeux se fermant, et lorsque mes lèvres ne furent qu'à quelques millimètres des siennes…la Machine se mit à me parler au creux de l'oreille ! Foutue boîte de conserve ! Foutue oreillette que je n'avais pas quitté depuis que Robocop et moi avions entreprit des recherches poussées sur un antidote au mal de Root ! Le son strident dans mon oreille m'avait fait légèrement détourner la tête, ce qui n'échappa pas à Root.

\- La Machine te parle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle te dit ?

Ayant d'abord comme premier réflexe, d'ignorer superbement l'IA, pour approfondir ma passionnante activité, honteusement interrompue quelques secondes plus tôt, une information capitale réussit tout de même à capter mon attention. Lorsque j'eus fini d'écouter avec attention l'information transmise par la Machine, je me relevai précipitamment, tout à coup, pleinement concentrée sur le plan qui commençait déjà à se fomenter dans ma tête.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Le regard de Sam se figea. La Machine était en train de lui parler. Chose on ne peut plus étrange, insolite, voir même complétement improbable, Sam gardait continuellement son oreillette, établissant un contact permanent avec la Machine. Pourquoi ? Je n'en étais pas sûre mais quelque chose me disait que je n'y étais pas étrangère. Le visage de Sam se crispa soudain et elle se releva d'un coup, me laissant sans plus de cérémonie, couchée sur le canapé, le regard incrédule et décontenancé.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sam était en train de fouiller dans son précieux sac d'armes en tout genre et s'apprêtait de toute évidence à partir à l'assaut d'une quelconque forteresse imprenable, son FAMAS maintenant en main, et recherchant 2 ou 3 grenades et fumigènes pour parfaire le tout.

\- La Machine vient de me communiquer un moyen de te soigner. Je dois m'absenter pour environ 24h.

\- Quoi ? Quel moyen ? Tu m'as dit qu'il manquait un élément qui était surement expérimental et inconnu qui vous empêchez de rendre totalement viable et complet l'antidote que vous avez mis au point toutes les 2 ! Qu'il n'y avait que cet antidote qui pouvait me guérir et que seul Greer devait posséder la version la plus efficace de….Sam ! Ne me dit surtout pas que tu t'apprête à aller le chercher ?

\- La Machine a réussi à intercepter des communications cryptées entre deux plateformes en cours de construction de Samaritain, qui apparemment emploient beaucoup de médecins spécialisés et de biologistes et font entrer de grandes quantités de matériel d'analyse. Les pare-feu ne sont pas encore bien sécurisés. D'après ce qu'elle a décrypté, un convoi a récemment importé dans les locaux d'une des plateformes, un sérum devant être placé sous haute surveillance.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que c'est l'antidote et pas une autre drogue horrible qu'ils viennent de concocter ?

\- Il n'y a qu'en y allant que j'en aurais le cœur net.

\- Sam, c'est trop dangereux et ça sent le piège à plein nez !

\- Je sais qu'il s'agit probablement d'un piège Root mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et passa sa main dans ses cheveux en secouant la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à exprimer à haute voix ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment même mais son malaise était palpable.

Je m'approchai d'elle et lui saisit la main. Elle tourna son regard vers le mien et sembla se perdre momentanément dans mes yeux qui la sondaient, accrochant son attention.

\- S'il te plaît Sam…Ne va pas là-bas…On trouvera un autre moyen mais…promet moi de ne pas te mettre en danger comme ça, inutilement ?

Elle fronça les sourcils à mes mots et allait protester mais je plaçai mon index sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

\- Promets-moi Sam !

Elle sembla se renfrogner sous son masque d'impassibilité, fraîchement remis en place et fini par acquiescer subtilement.

\- Je vais faire une ronde autour du périmètre ! S'exclama t-elle, presque avec froideur avant de dégager sa main de la mienne et de sortir du chalet.

Une ronde ? Au beau milieu de la forêt, avec pour seule visite et être vivant aux alentours, deux écureuils un peu turbulents ? Sam cherchait clairement à m'éviter et surtout à s'isoler, prétextant cette pseudo ronde imaginaire. Je savais qu'elle m'en voulait de la prendre par les sentiments en ne la laissant pas aller chercher ce sérum, mais je ne pouvais pas lui laisser prendre un tel risque. Je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de la perdre. Pas à cause de moi de surcroit.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

La Machine avait été catégorique. Cette information qui avait, comme par hasard filtré des filets de Samaritain était très certainement un piège mais je m'en fichais complétement. J'avais un objectif clair et précis. Aller chercher cet antidote, ou auquel cas, trouver au moins des réponses dans cet entrepôt, me permettant de mener à terme l'élaboration du sérum que la Machine et moi avions presque terminé mais qui comportait encore de sérieuses lacunes. Et voilà que maintenant, Root me faisait promettre de rester bien gentiment ici sans rien faire, alors que cet antidote était si proche ? D'un simple frôlement de la main et d'un doigt posé sur mes lèvres, elle avait réussi à me faire taire et à lui promettre l'impensable, rester inactive. Root avait incontestablement un pouvoir non négligeable sur moi, une emprise telle que je me retrouvais à mettre ma propre volonté de côté pour la satisfaire, pour la voir sourire et garder quelques secondes de plus ce contact, ce lien reliant nos regards. Comment pouvais-je accepter un tel lien entre nous, une telle proximité affective, moi qui avais toujours repoussé sans vergogne ce genre de choses totalement incompréhensibles pour moi. Mais la vérité, c'est que je ne voulais pas rompre ce contact entre nous, et pire encore, j'en avais maintenant cruellement besoin. Il fallait que je sorte, que je reprenne mes distances et me barricade derrière mes sécurisants remparts. Je laissai Root, une nouvelle fois, plantée sur place, pour sortir du chalet, prétextant une excuse bidon. Au bout d'une demi-heure à me retourner le cerveau dans tous les sens dans l'espoir de m'extirper du marasme dans lequel je m'enfonçais de plus en plus, au prise avec la promesse que j'avais faite et mon envie irrépressible d'action, je finis par prendre une décision et je retournai vers le chalet.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Sam était revenue de sa « ronde » mais était toujours aussi fermée et fuyait mon regard. Nous étions loin du rapprochement plus qu'explicite qui s'était effectué sur le canapé il y a de cela une heure.

Sam ayant apparemment choisi de m'ignorer pour la soirée et n'étant pas moi-même en grande forme, les tremblements dans mes membres supérieurs et les brûlures dans ma poitrine étant revenus, je décidai d'aller me coucher en ignorant Sam à mon tour. C'était puéril certes, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de lui faire froncer légèrement les sourcils en me suivant du regard. Je sombrai dans le sommeil quelques minutes plus tard.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

 _Etape 6 : passer à l'action_

Je vis le mouvement pourtant imperceptible de Root lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur son sternum, transformant rapidement ce geste de douleur en un geste qu'elle voulait naturel mais qui me sauta aux yeux, de même que ses mains tremblantes. Son état, qu'elle cherchait plutôt adroitement à me cacher, ne fit que confirmer la décision que j'avais prise il y a de cela quelques heures dans la forêt. Root avait pris son parti de m'ignorer, tout comme je le faisais, rendant de surcroit, ma tâche un peu moins dure. J'attendis que la nuit soit bien entamée, pour être certaine que Root soit profondément endormie, puis je me glissai dans sa chambre sans faire de bruit. Je m'accroupis au bord du lit, l'observant attentivement quelques minutes. Elle dormait sur le flan, les cheveux recouvrant partiellement son visage. Je repoussais délicatement les quelques mèches qui me cachaient son beau visage derrière son oreille, frôlant au passage sa cicatrice. Puis, tout aussi délicatement et avec tout le stoïcisme dont je pouvais faire preuve, je l'embrassai doucement sur le front, laissant mes lèvres s'attardaient plus longtemps que nécessaire sur sa peau. Je déposai ensuite la feuille de papier pliée sur la table de nuit, face à elle, puis m'éclipsai silencieusement de la chambre, et ensuite du chalet. Je ne me retournai pas.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Je me réveillai en sentant comme un étau enserrer ma poitrine. Il faisait toujours nuit. J'allumai la lumière sur la table de nuit et cette feuille blanche pliée en 2 me sauta aux yeux. Avant même de la saisir, je savais ce qu'elle contenait. Je la pris sans même l'ouvrir puis me précipitai dans le salon que je trouvai vide. Sameen était partie. Pas besoin de faire le tour du chalet ou des environs pour en avoir la certitude. J'appréhendais qu'elle parte mais je me rattachais vainement à sa promesse pour me convaincre qu'elle ne mettrait pas sa vie en danger. Pour moi.

J'ouvris alors fébrilement le mot laisser par Sam.

 _« Désolée de ne pas tenir ma promesse Root, mais je t'en ai fait une autre. Je t'ai promis de tout faire pour te sortir de là, de te faire revenir, et j'ai bien l'intention d'honorer ma parole cette fois-ci._

 _Sam. »_

Je froissai la feuille dans ma main et je me précipitai sur ma sacoche d'ordinateur, dégotant au fond, une oreillette que je plaçai dans mon oreille gauche. Privée de mon implant, j'allais devoir en revenir aux bonnes vieilles méthodes. Tout en espérant qu'elle me réponde malgré l'absence de contact que nous avions eu depuis ma convalescence forcée de ces derniers jours, je demandai à la Machine, ma déesse :

\- Dis-moi tout de suite où elle est !

Tout en finissant ma phrase, je chargeai rageusement mes Beretta. Au bout de quelques interminables secondes, la Machine me répondit.

\- Root… Shaw m'a dit de…

\- Je me fou de ce qu'a bien pu te dire Shaw d'accord ?! Elle fonce droit vers un piège ! Elle va se faire tuer ou se faire capturer ! Il est hors de question que je reste ici sans rien faire !

\- Root…tu…n'es pas en état de….

\- Arrête de parler pour ne rien dire ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé un bilan de santé, je t'ai demandé de me dire où est Sam ! Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer à répondre à mes questions, tu sais que j'en suis capable ! Ou est-elle ?!

\- …Sacramento…150km…

\- Trouves moi un moyen de transport, et vite s'il te plaît !

Je me fis une injection du sérum mis au point par Sam et la Machine, puis tout en écoutant les consignes de cette dernière, je me changeai pour finir par enfiler mon éternel blouson en cuir noir, « mon armure ». Puis, après une profonde inspiration, je glissai mes flingues dans la ceinture de mon pantalon et me dirigeai au pas de course vers le chalet où la fille de Control était à l'abri. Une fois encore, cette bonne vieille Control allait me venir indirectement en aide.

\- J'arrive Sweetie…. Et crois-moi, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

* * *

 _FIN du Chapitre_

 _Vos impressions? :-)_

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Root va à la rescousse de Sameen ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Anna_


	14. Chapitre 13

_Après une longue attente, voici le chapitre 13! Désolée d'avoir été si longue à revenir...j'espère qu'il reste encore quelques lecteurs intéressés... :-)_

 _En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaises..._

 _on se retrouve en bas, comme toujours ;-)_

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Deux fois. Deux fois que Sameen lui avait fait le coup de foncer droit dans la gueule du loup en la laissant en plan derrière. Root était furieuse et désemparée à la fois. Il fallait qu'elle l'a rejoigne pour lui venir en aide, mais en était-elle toujours capable ? Avec ses pertes de contact avec la réalité, ne risquait-elle pas plutôt de faire pire que mieux en allant chercher Sam ? Et si Samaritain et ses sbires lui remettaient la main dessus…l'idée de retourner dans cette cave glaciale et humide, de nouveau soumise aux tortures en tout genre lui glaça le sang et lui fit monter au creux de l'estomac, une vague de panique. Et s'ils mettaient la main sur Sam cette fois ? Et si c'était elle qui se retrouvait suspendue par les poignets, torturée jusqu'à perdre connaissance, pour finir par ne plus être sûre de son propre esprit? Non ! Elle ne pouvait pas permettre ça ! Tout en sortant du chalet, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où Control faisait garder sa fille. Il lui fallait une voiture et rien de mieux que de se servir auprès de cette bonne vieille Control.

Root ne mit que quelques secondes à neutraliser l'alarme et forcer la portière du SUV garé à l'arrière du chalet. Elle prit quelques secondes supplémentaires pour court-circuiter les fils sous le volant et démarrer la voiture pour ensuite partir en trombe et s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité de la forêt. Lorsque les agents comprirent ce qu'il se passait et surgirent à l'extérieur, armes au poing, ils ne virent que les phares arrière de la voiture, 20 mètres plus loin.

Sacramento n'était pas la porte à côté…elle devait se dépêcher si elle voulait rattraper Sam.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

C'était un piège. C'était évident. Samaritain n'aurait pas laissé filtrer une telle information sur un moyen efficace de soigner Root, s'il n'y avait pas un filet implacable tendu juste derrière, prêt à se refermer sur elles. Mais elle devait prendre le risque. La Machine l'avait informé qu'il existait bel et bien un remède au mal de Root, elle savait que Greer utiliserait cette information contre elles. En temps normal, Shaw ne se serait pas laissé prendre au piège par une ruse si grossière que celle-ci. Sauf que le temps normal était révolu. Il y a maintenant bien longtemps que Shaw ne se comportait plus de façon « normale » et rationnelle lorsqu'il s'agissait de Root. Elle était son point faible, son talon d'Achille. Alors oui, elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était totalement fou, irresponsable et dangereux mais il le fallait.

Elle arriva devant l'entrepôt indiqué par la Machine. Celle-ci lui rappela une nouvelle fois qu'un plan devait être établi avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Shaw ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille, inspectant déjà scrupuleusement les lieux.

\- Shaw… tu… devrais …attendre…. que…

Sam ne la laissa pas terminer sa phrase et coupa la communication de son oreillette. Elle devait trouver une faille dans la structure lui permettant d'entrer sans se faire repérer. Ce fut chose faite lorsqu'elle aperçue une grille d'aération étroite mais assez grande pour s'y glisser, sur le côté ouest du bâtiment. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se dirigea vers elle, une arme prête à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle trouva trop beau pour être vrai le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de garde en patrouille autour du bâtiment mais continua son chemin.

* * *

 _ **Lambert**_

L'anglais était planté devant son écran de surveillance et regardait, un grand sourire aux lèvres, Shaw se faufiler tel un chat, à travers la grille de ventilation puis disparaître totalement dans le conduit. Elle prit le temps de remettre la grille en place de l'intérieur. Lambert sortit son portable tout en ramassant son arme posée à côté du moniteur.

\- Monsieur ? c'est Lambert ! Shaw a mordu à l'appât comme vous l'espériez.

\- Très bien ! rappelez-vous des ordres, ne la tuez pas, il nous la faut impérativement vivante. Espérons qu'elle se montre plus coopérative que miss Groves.

\- Monsieur, sauf votre respect, je pense qu'elle sera encore plus résistante que Groves !

\- C'est même certain monsieur Lambert, c'est pourquoi nous allons attendre un peu avant de capturer miss Shaw.

\- Je ne comprends pas monsieur…

\- A l'heure qu'il est, miss Groves doit déjà être sur ses traces pour venir la retrouver ou alors, elle le sera très bientôt. Sa chère Machine l'aura informé des plans de miss Shaw, et cela m'étonnerai fort qu'elle ne lui vienne pas en aide, sachant dans quoi elle s'est embarquée, pour elle. Quand le piège se sera refermé sur elle également, il nous faudra agir vite et la neutraliser. Miss Shaw parlera, ou bien, sa chère Root mourra à petit feu sous ses yeux !

Les deux hommes rirent sans vergogne avant de raccrocher. Lambert pointa son arme sur le moniteur où l'on voyait toujours la grille de ventilation derrière laquelle Sam venait de disparaître et glissa le canon doucement sur l'écran.

\- Shaw, tu es à moi !

* * *

 _ **Root**_

Elle roulait depuis une demi-heure quand son portable sonna. Intriguée, elle décrocha.

\- Miss Groves, n'avez-vous rien de mieux à faire que de voler l'un de mes véhicule ?

\- Comment savez-vous que c'est moi ? je ne dois pas être la seule criminelle de la région !

\- Vous êtes la seule qui ait assez de culot pour oser venir vous frotter à moi !

\- Oh ! je ne vous aurez jamais imaginé de ce bord-là Control, vous me surprenez ! Mais désolée vous n'êtes vraiment pas mon genre !

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous allez chercher là ! je ne suis absolument pas intéressée par…

\- N'ayez pas peur d'assumer cette partie de vous Control, mais il va falloir que vous vous fassiez une raison à mon sujet, nous ne serons jamais aussi intime au point que je vienne me frotter à vous…

Root se moquait ouvertement de Control qui enrageait littéralement au téléphone.

\- Vous êtes totalement cinglée !

\- Oui, on me le dit assez souvent ! je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi d'ailleurs !

\- Oh et bien j'en ai maintenant une très nette idée ! Arrêtez tout de suite ces enfantillages ridicules et ramenez cette voiture à mes hommes !

\- Je ne peux pas, je dois aller chercher Sameen…

Root entendit plusieurs voix s'exprimer à l'autre bout du fil, rendant la compréhension difficile. Plusieurs personnes semblaient vouloir s'exprimer en même temps par l'intermédiaire de Control.

\- Vous me prenez pour quoi, un centre d'appel nouvelle génération ou un pigeon voyageur ? dites-lui vous-même Finch !

\- Passez-moi donc ce téléphone !

\- Je ne demande que ça ! oh, et vous avez plutôt intérêt à me ramener cette voiture sans une seule rayure Groves !

\- Control ! donnez-moi donc ce téléphone ! …Miss Groves ?

\- Bonjour Harold ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien miss Groves mais là n'est pas la question, que se passe-t-il ? Où est miss Shaw ?

\- Elle est partie chercher un remède pour moi mais c'est un piège Harold !

\- Où ça ?

\- Un nouveau complexe de Samaritain, à Sacramento. La Machine a intercepté des communications…je vais la chercher, elle va se faire prendre !

\- Miss Groves attendez ! vous n'êtes pas encore prête à affronter Samaritain et ses sbires…

\- Et que voulez-vous que je fasse Harold….que je la laisse se faire capturer ? que je la laisse mourir ? il n'en est pas question !

\- Et que se passera t-il si vous avez une nouvelle crise ? Si Samaritain essaye à nouveau de prendre possession de vous ?

\- Il n'y arrivera pas ! Sam sera là pour m'empêcher de basculer.

\- Vous en êtes sûre Miss Groves ? et si elle n'est pas en état de vous aider ?

\- Harold, je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire vous le savez bien ! je ne le ferais pas ! je vous recontacte dès que je l'ai récupéré.

\- Miss…

Elle ne laissa pas Harold finir sa phrase et coupa la communication. Shaw allait entendre parler du pays. Elle écrasa l'accélérateur.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Elle s'extirpa souplement de la grille de ventilation et retomba silencieusement sur ses pieds. Elle prit soin de replacer la grille. Il ne fallait pas qu'on remarque la faille qui lui avait permis d'entrer et surtout, il fallait qu'elle puisse réemprunter le même chemin pour ressortir avec le sérum. Agir sans plan préalablement établi ne lui convenait pas du tout mais elle l'avait déjà fait, quand la situation nécessitait d'agir rapidement. Les étapes étaient claires. Ne pas se faire repérer. Agir discrètement sans laisser de traces. Ne pas faire de bavure. Trouver le sérum et s'en emparer. Ressortir sans se faire prendre.

Mais tout cela lui paraissait trop simple. Aucun garde n'avait encore pointé le bout de son nez. L'entrepôt semblait désert. C'est à ce moment précis justement qu'une armoire à glace bifurqua à l'angle d'un gros container. Il portait un gros calibre et sa mine renfrognée montrait très clairement qu'il ne valait mieux pas le provoquer. Évidemment, Shaw prit immédiatement son parti de lui sauter dessus par surprise dans son dos pour l'interroger sur l'endroit exact où le sérum était gardé. Elle n'avait pas le temps de fouiller de fond en comble cet entrepôt pour mettre la main dessus par hasard. Il lui fallait des informations viables, et ce très rapidement. Ce gros balourd allait lui donner de grès ou de force. Il était assez coriace et Shaw eut un peu de mal à le plaquer au sol sans faire le moindre bruit mais elle finit par l'immobiliser sur le ventre, un pied entre ses deux omoplates et le bras droit tendu en arrière, prête à lui briser d'un simple mouvement.

\- Si tu cries je te brise le bras, avant de t'exploser les deux genoux, c'est clair ? demanda-t-elle stoïquement tandis qu'elle lui écrasait la case thoracique sous la pression de son pied.

\- Va au diable sale….AGH !

Il n'avait pu finir sa phrase qu'elle tirait violemment sur son bras tout en déplaçant son pied sur son visage collé au sol pour atténuer son cri. Son talon lui écrasait maintenant la joue.

\- Tu disais ?

L'homme tenta de remuer mais Shaw le maintenait fermement.

\- Bordel mais t'es qui toi ? de où tu sors ?

\- Je suis quelqu'un de très en colère qui est venu chercher quelque chose de précis. Maintenant tu vas me dire tout de suite où je peux trouver le sérum, et tu n'as pas intérêt à me raconter n'importe quoi sinon je reviendrais te buter et tu peux me croire je prendrais tout mon temps pour le faire !

Elle dû user encore un peu de « persuasion » avant que le garde ne finisse par lui dire ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Une fois l'information connue, elle octroya un magistral crochet du droit à sa victime qui ne se releva pas, complétement sonné. Elle le traina ensuite vers l'un des containers et l'y enferma sans plus de cérémonie.

« pauvre nase ! »

Elle avait perdu du temps avec cet abruti, il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Le sérum était étroitement gardé par 4 gardes lourdement armés et entourés de bombonnes de propane, un produit hautement inflammable. Futé ! Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser son arme au risque de tout faire sauter ! Il lui fallait une stratégie et vite.

* * *

 _ **La Machine**_

Piège. Atout Sameen Shaw en danger. Interface analogique bientôt en danger.

Sameen Shaw – Statistiques : risque de blessures graves 91.4 % - risque de blessures mortelles 90.7%

Arrivée de l'interface analogique estimée : 15 minutes

Risque de dommages internes si entrée dans système éclairage entrepôt avec pare feu Samaritain : 56%

Mise en application du protocole de défense de l'atout Sameen Shaw.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Sameen se demandait encore comment elle allait mettre hors d'état de nuire ces 4 gardes quand les lumières de l'entrepôt s'éteignirent tout à coup. Elle y vit une opportunité de passer dès à présent à l'action et prit par surprise les gardes qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Quand les lumières se rallumèrent, les hommes étaient au sol, inconscients et Sam s'était déjà emparée du remède ainsi que de plusieurs fioles au contenu inconnu qui reposaient à côté. Il pourrait être utile d'examiner et d'étudier leur contenu plus tard. Elle rangea le sérum dans une petite mallette à l'intérieur capitonnée et mis les autres fioles dans les poches de sa veste. Cette mallette semblait attendre d'être utilisé à cet effet, elle paraissait avoir été placée là volontairement…

Shaw venait à peine de faire 2 pas quand elle entendit un tir, puis senti une balle la percuter au bras gauche. Elle en lâcha la mallette qui glissa un peu plus loin. Elle se mit tout de suite à couvert, l'arme au poing tout en regardant rapidement sa blessure. La balle l'avait juste éraflé. Encore une cicatrice a rajouté à son panel. Elle tenta de pencher la tête pour repérer son assaillant mais un nouveau tir l'empêcha d'identifier la source de ces coups de feu.

Merde…

\- Alors Shaw ? tu trouves ton bonheur ? tu fais des emplettes pour ta petite chérie ?

Lambert. Ce minable petit snobinard. Elle allait lui faire sa fête. Mais fallait-il encore qu'elle réussisse à sortir de ce trou à rat dans lequel elle était piégée. Il fallait l'obliger à vider son chargeur en espérant qu'il n'est pas un second flingue, pour ensuite en venir aux mains. Elle savait qu'au corps à corps, face à lui, elle aurait l'avantage. Mais soudain, elle se rappela les bonbonnes de propane tout autour d'elle. Si elle entamait une fusillade avec cet abruti au beau milieu de ces produits hautement inflammables, ils ne manqueraient pas de faire sauter tout l'entrepôt.

Merde.

Avait-il au moins conscience du danger dans lequel ils étaient, lui qui venait d'utiliser son arme dans ces conditions ?

\- Vous avez remarqué ce qui nous entoure Lambert ? si vous tirez sur moi, vous faites tout sauter !

Au même moment, des tirs lointains se firent entendre, suivi de plusieurs cris.

\- Tiens tiens ! quand on parle du loup !

Shaw senti son ventre se contracter en entendant Lambert prononcer ses paroles. La suite la glaça encore plus.

Lambert saisi son talkie et s'exclama bien fort : « Emparez-vous d'elle et n'hésitez pas à l'amocher un peu mais qu'elle reste en vie ! »

Une nouvelle fois les lumières s'éteignirent et Shaw profita de la confusion de Lambert pour sortir de sa cachette et se jeter sur lui. Elle lui asséna une rafale de coups de poings qui lui firent exploser son arcade sourcilière. Le petit british ne rigolait plus du tout maintenant. Mais contre toute attente, il savait aussi se défendre. Il écrasa violemment la blessure de Sam qui gémit de douleur et réussi à saisir non loin, une barre en cuivre avec laquelle il frappa Sam à la tête. Elle s'écroula au sol, encore partiellement consciente, mais sonnée. Du propane se répandait autour d'elle. La balle avec laquelle Lambert l'avait blessé avait dû finir sa course dans une bonbonne. Le visage de Lambert était déformé par la rage, il saisit Shaw par le col et la repoussa brutalement contre des palettes en bois.

Puis, il sortit un briquet de sa poche.

\- Greer te voulait absolument mais je pense qu'on pourra se passer de toi tout compte fait ! Ta tarée de copine nous dira tout ce qu'on veut savoir quand elle apprendra, avec grand désespoir, que tu es morte tragiquement dans un incendie !

Shaw tourna avec difficulté la tête vers lui, elle était incapable de se relever mais défiait sans ciller le regard de l'anglais, dont le visage maculé de sang, paraissait totalement aliéné. Avec un rire sadique, il lança le briquet sur la flaque de propane au sol. La pièce s'embrasa instantanément et le feu se mit à gagner rapidement les bonbonnes autour. Shaw tenta de se relever mais les vapeurs toxiques commençaient déjà à rendre sa vision trouble. Elle vit Lambert s'approcher doucement d'elle, l'arme tendue.

\- Choix difficile, très difficile…te laisser mourir, dévorée par les flammes ou te mettre une balle dans la tête tout de suite ? A moins que je te colle une balle qui ne te tuera pas tout de suite mais qui te fera bien souffrir le temps que le feu ait fait son œuvre…

\- Je vote pour la balle, ça m'épargnera de voir ta sale tête encore trop longtemps ! à moins que je meurs tout de suite d'ennui en t'écoutant !

Shaw n'avait pas lâché le regard de Lambert pendant tout ce temps. Elle vit son rictus de rage déformer son visage, son arme pointer droit sur sa tête, mais ce qu'elle vit surtout c'est la balle qui percuta le cou de l'anglais, juste sous son oreille. Ce dernier tomba à genoux en plaquant sa main sur son cou, l'air complétement paniqué, puis rampa au sol de façon totalement grotesque et désarticulée pour fuir. D'autres tirs fusèrent mais pas dans leur direction. Une fusillade semblait avoir repris plus haut dans les étages. Shaw voyait des flashs de tirs provenir du haut de l'escalier juste en face d'elle. La balle qui avait percuté Lambert devait venir de là-haut. Ce dernier profita de la confusion pour prendre la fuite en empruntant le couloir par lequel Shaw était arrivée. Elle vit les flammes se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle mais aussi des bonbonnes. Une silhouette s'approcha rapidement d'elle. Sa vision se brouilla.

* * *

 _ **Root**_

L'entrepôt était enfin à vue. Il fallait agir vite et bénéficier de l'effet de surprise. La Machine l'avait déjà informé que Sam était dans de sales draps. Elle emboutit les grilles protégeant les abords du complexe et continua sa course dans les portes d'entrée donnant accès au bâtiment. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle arrête d'utiliser des 4x4 pour démolir des édifices, ça commençait à devenir répétitif. Une fusillade commença entre elle et les nombreux gardes présents dans l'entrepôt. Au moins, en attirant tous ces gorilles à elle, Shaw en aurait moins à gérer de son côté. La Machine avait repris son ancien rôle et lui indiquait via l'oreillette, les cibles à l'avance. Ses tirs faisaient mouche à chaque fois. L'IA la guida ensuite vers la dernière position connue de Sam par la Machine. Elle l'avait informé avoir, par deux fois, coupé le système d'éclairage du bâtiment pour permettre à Sameen de bénéficier d'une diversion mais elle n'avait pu rétablir le contact avec elle. Root devait faire vite. Elle évita un groupe de gardes qui se dirigeait dans sa direction et prit les escaliers pour les contourner. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec eux. Elle déboucha sur une passerelle surplombant un grand espace rempli de palette de bois, de containers et de bonbonnes remplies de produits toxiques. Son regard fut attiré par un incendie qui s'était déclaré à l'autre bout du complexe et c'est là qu'elle la vit, étendue au beau milieu d'un monticule de palette de bois mais surtout, au beau milieu des flammes et du propane qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre, Lambert se rapprochant dangereusement d'elle, l'arme à la main. Son cœur manqua un battement. Elle fit un sprint sur la passerelle et lorsqu'elle fut à portée de tir, elle fit feu sur Lambert qui s'apprêtait à tuer Sam. Elle vit que sa balle avait touché sa cible mais n'eut pas le temps de réitérer son tir, qu'un nouveau groupe d'agents débarqua à l'autre extrémité de la passerelle. Elle se mit à couvert comme elle put, sa position ne lui permettait pas de pouvoir se protéger correctement et ouvrit le feu. Elle réussit à vite en venir à bout et reprit sa course effrénée vers Sam, toujours encerclée par les flammes. Elle ne bougeait pas et Lambert avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle arriva en trombe près d'elle, Shaw ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Sam ! Sam regarde-moi ! Il faut sortir de là !

Root avait saisi le visage de Sam et essayait de lui faire reprendre connaissance.

\- Root…

Root prit le bras de Shaw et le passa autour de son cou pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Attends…le sérum…il est tombé quelque part…

La voix de Shaw était basse mais déterminée. Cependant, elle tenait difficilement sur ses pieds et sans l'aide de Root, elle se serait à coups sûrs, écroulée au sol.

\- Laisse tomber le sérum, on doit sortir de là tout de suite ! ça va exploser !

\- Mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de mais ! tu la fermes et tu me laisses gérer ok !

Shaw regarda Root. Elle était furieuse. Elle l'avait rarement vu, voir même jamais vu comme ça. Elle ressenti soudain une chose étrange, comme une sorte de culpabilité sous ce regard courroucé.

\- Ok Root….

La hackeuse ne répondit rien et entraina Shaw, un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre retenant le bras de Sam autour de ses épaules, à travers le même couloir que Lambert avait emprunté. Shaw tenait une arme et devait assurer leur protection, bien que précaire, au sein du complexe en flamme. Le feu gagnait en intensité et quelques bonbonnes avaient déjà explosé. Les flammes semblaient les poursuivre. Au bout d'un couloir donnant accès au grand hall par lequel Root avait fait son entrée, on ne peut plus remarquée, des agents les attendaient. Ils avaient surement reçu comme ordre de faire en sorte que personne, en dehors des sbires de Samaritain, ne sorte de ce bâtiment vivant. En une fraction de seconde, Root s'était mise à couvert en entrainant Sam avec elle, derrière une caisse en métal et avait dégainé son arme de sa ceinture. Elles n'avaient pas le choix, à une extrémité du couloir, le feu les rattrapait, à l'autre extrémité, un comité d'accueil les attendait et avait déjà commencé à ouvrir le feu sur elles. Shaw avait déjà le Glock que Root lui avait confié, en main. Elle semblait avoir repris un peu ses esprits et regardait Root droit dans les yeux. Sans un mot, elles se comprirent. Elles se relevèrent en même temps, armes en main et firent feu sur les assaillants, simultanément. En seulement quelques secondes, tous les hommes étaient au sol. Mais, lorsqu'elles arrivèrent en courant dans le hall, le SUV n'était plus là.

\- Control va en faire une jaunisse !

\- Quoi ?

Root ne lui répondit rien et elles sortirent au pas de course du bâtiment, la hackeuse restant en retrait derrière au cas où Shaw ne suivrait plus. Elles firent une trentaine de mètres avant que le bâtiment n'explose, les projetant au sol sous l'effet du souffle de l'explosion.

Lorsqu'elles reprirent leurs esprits, leur premier réflexe fut de se tourner l'une vers l'autre. Puis, après avoir silencieusement constaté que ni l'une ni l'autre n'était blessée, elles se relevèrent tout aussi silencieusement. Privées de moyen de transport, elles marchèrent le long de la route pendant une vingtaine de minutes sans échanger la moindre parole. Root était trop en colère pour parler et Shaw ne savait pas vraiment comment appréhender sa réaction. Pourquoi était-elle si en colère ? Après tout, elle avait fait tout cela pour elle non ? Sans résultat probant d'ailleurs. « Entrer et ressortir avec le sérum : raté ! Ne pas faire de bavure : avec l'explosion du bâtiment, on peut dire que c'était également raté ! Ne pas se faire prendre : si Root n'avait pas été là, elle serait morte ! Ah ça on peut dire qu'elle s'était bien loupée pour le coup !

Elle ne voulait pas confronter Root pour l'instant. Son bras et sa tête lui faisait mal, une dispute n'aurait rien arrangé. Au bout de quelques minutes, Root se figea en regardant droit devant elle. Shaw, intriguée, suivi son regard et vit une moto, phares allumés et moteur en marche, posée tranquillement sur sa béquille sur le bord de la route. Les deux femmes virent en même temps le propriétaire, quelques mètres plus loin dans les sous-bois, soulageant une envie pressante dans les buissons. Sans se concerter, elles se précipitèrent sur la moto. Shaw voulut se mettre aux commandes mais Root fut plus rapide. La petite brune émit un léger claquement de langue, d'agacement et Root se tourna vers elle en haussant les sourcils, voulant lui faire comprendre que ce genre de chamailleries n'arrivait vraiment pas au bon moment. Shaw soupira, leva les yeux au ciel et leva les mains en signe de capitulation avant de se placer derrière Root et de s'agripper aux poignets arrières de la moto. Elle ne donnerait pas à Root le plaisir de l'enlacer, bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment l'air disposée à être enlacée en cet instant. Root fit vrombir le moteur et démarra en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus sur l'asphalte. Shaw dû se cramponner à la moto pour ne pas être éjectée. Lorsque le propriétaire s'extirpa des buissons, sa précieuse moto était déjà loin.

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Root semblait aller de plus en plus vite. Shaw commençait à se demander si tout allait bien. Elle était sur le point de lui poser la question lorsque Root stoppa subitement la moto sur le bas-côté. Ses mains tremblaient et étaient crispées sur le guidon de la moto, sa respiration était saccadée, son corps figé. Elle paraissait sur le point de perdre le contrôle.

\- Root ?

Le silence lui répondit. Root était en train de faire une crise de panique, ou du moins, c'est les symptômes que Shaw identifiait. Cette soirée avait été dure pour la grande brune. Elle avait était brutalement replongée dans l'action, avait côtoyé de près les agents qui l'avait torturé pendant des semaines, sauver de peu Sameen… Celle-ci en avait maintenant pleinement conscience. Elle se senti de nouveau coupable de lui avoir infligé ça. Avec des gestes doux et lents pour ne pas la brusquer, elle passa ses bras de part et d'autre de Root, frôlant légèrement sa taille et vint poser ses mains sur les siennes, les caressant avec ses pouces.

\- Je suis là Root, tout va bien, je suis là.

\- Sam… ?

\- Oui, c'est moi, je suis là, juste derrière toi. Tu sens mes mains sur les tiennes ?

Root tourna son regard vers ses mains et y vit celles de Sam, posées tendrement sur les siennes, les caressant. Elle les sentit. Sam vint ensuite entrelacer leurs doigts, toujours sur le guidon.

\- Sam…on vient d'échapper à Samaritain…l'entrepôt a explosé….on est toutes les deux sur une moto volée et tes bras sont autour de moi, tes mains serrent les miennes…réel ou pas réel ?

\- Réel !

Root ferma alors les yeux et se focalisa sur ça. Sur la voix de Sam lui disant que tout cela était réel. Qu'elle n'était pas attachée dans cette cave humide. Elle se calma progressivement, Shaw lui serrant toujours les mains, leurs doigts entrelacés, ses pouces les caressant. Elle ne disait plus rien, elle laissait Root reprendre pieds dans la réalité par elle-même.

\- Tu devrais conduire Sam…

\- Non, j'en ai pas envie. C'est toi qui va nous ramener à ce foutu chalet, moi je suis de toute façon incapable de retrouver le chemin ! tu as bien vu le résultat quand on est arrivées là-bas la première fois !

\- Tu voulais pourtant conduire tout à l'heure ?

\- Oui et bien j'ai changé d'avis. Tu es tout à fait capable de nous ramener à bon port !

\- J'en suis pas si sûre… j'ai encore décroché…

\- Moi j'en suis sûre ! tu as légèrement décroché mais maintenant tu es là donc en avant ! allez roule !

Root ne dit rien mais fut touchée de la confiance que Shaw plaçait en elle en cet instant précis. Elle sourit face au ton autoritaire de Shaw et démarra.

Après une dizaine de secondes d'hésitation, Shaw vint enlacer la taille de Root et abandonna définitivement les poignées de la moto. Elle posa même sa tête sur son dos et respira doucement son odeur, ne voulant plus penser à rien d'autre.

* * *

 _ **John**_

John avait envoyé Fusco à la pêche aux infos, ne pouvant plus sortir comme bon lui semblait depuis la chute de sa couverture. Il avait appris, via l'un de ses informateurs bien placé au sein de la police, que le virus ICE-9 allait prochainement être déplacé du lieu dans lequel il était conservé jusqu'à encore quelques jours pour être désormais placé dans un quartier de haut sécurité au sein même des locaux du FBI. Autant dire que cette nouvelle était catastrophique pour l'équipe qui avait déjà commençait à bûcher sérieusement sur les plans de l'ancien lieu de conservation. Tout était à revoir et là, le niveau de difficulté était tout autre.

\- Le FBI vous dites Fiasco ? c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût dont vous avez le secret rassurez moi !

\- C'est FUSCO sorcière ! et non je ne plaisante pas ! Apparemment un petit malin n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que d'essayer de pirater le réseau de sécurité qui protégeait l'enceinte où était stocké le virus. Du coup, ils ont décidé de le transférer dans un lieu de haute sécurité au sein du FBI !

Control se retourna vivement vers les trois hackeurs assis à leurs postes de travail juste derrière elle, les poings sur les hanches, le regard furieux. Ils eurent à trois un mouvement de recul.

\- Oh ! c'est pas la peine de nous regarder comme ça, on y est pour rien nous ! s'exclama Jason.

\- Peut-être mais ce sont des…spécimens comme vous qui aujourd'hui, de par leur tares intellectuelles congénitales nous mettent dans cette situation !

\- Des spécimens comme nous ! s'offusqua Daniel. Vous nous prenez pour quoi exactement ?

\- De toute évidence, pour des êtres dépourvus de tout discernement, de maturité et de sens moral ! Pourquoi des hackeurs comme vous allaient perdre votre temps à pirater des systèmes de sécurité de ce genre ? vous n'avez donc pas à cœur la sécurité nationale !

\- Et vous alors ? Où est passé votre sens moral quand vous tirez froidement sur les gens avec votre calibre 22 ?

\- J'ai à cœur de servir mon pays et d'assurer la sécuri…

\- Oui oui, la sécurité nationale on sait ! elle est dans de beaux draps avec vous !

\- Comment osez-vous…..

\- Bon, jeunes gens ? Control ? pouvons-nous, nous reconcentrer sur le sujet qui nous importe s'il vous plait ?

Finch se pinçait l'arête du nez, un air de profonde lassitude accroché au visage. Cela faisait des jours et des jours que les occupants de la station se querellaient sans cesse, comme des enfants obligés de rester enfermés par temps de pluie dans un espace restreint. Si ce n'était pas Fusco avec Control, c'était Control avec les trois hackeurs, et même les trois hackeurs entre eux. John lui, quand il voyait le vent tourner, partait s'isoler au fond de la rame de métro et nettoyait ses armes. Autant dire qu'elles étaient maintenant impeccables. Finch s'enfermait dans sa bulle informatique jusqu'à ce que les vociférations des uns et des autres deviennent trop dures à supporter et qu'il ne vaille d'urgence y mettre un terme, comme maintenant.

\- Harold ! Avez-vous conscience que cette bonne femme….

\- Oh croyez bien Jason que j'ai tout à fait conscience du calvaire dans lequel vous évoluez en ce moment, je le vis moi-même actuellement et ce depuis des jours ! Mais la question primordiale à se poser maintenant est : comment allons-nous faire pour nous emparer du virus s'il est enfermé dans un quartier de haute sécurité du FBI ?

\- Faudrait s'infiltrer ! intervint l'un des agents de Control.

\- Ca prendrait trop de temps !

\- Un braquage ?

\- Vous voulez braquer le FBI Fiasco ? Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais !

\- Quoi ! C'est une idée comme une autre !

\- On ne parle pas de braquer la petite supérette du quartier gros béta !

\- VOUS ! JE VAIS VOUS…

\- Pourquoi attendre ? intervint John pour stopper une fois encore le conflit.

\- Attendre quoi James ? demanda Control en se tournant vers lui, agacée.

\- C'est John! Pourquoi attendre que le virus soit au sein du FBI ? On a qu'à s'en emparer avant qu'il n'arrive…

\- Vous voulez dire, attaquer le convoi monsieur Reese ?

\- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire ! le transfert à lui dans 3 jours. Ça nous laisse un temps assez court mais suffisant pour monter l'opération. La sécurité sera moindre, les gardes moins nombreux. C'est le moment parfait pour les attaquer et les prendre par surprise !

\- Je suis d'accord avec Jim ! c'est le meilleur moment !

\- C'est Jo…oh et puis laisser tomber ! soupira John, blasé.

\- Qu'en pensez vous Harold ? vous êtes d'accord avec votre gorille ? pour une fois qu'il a une idée brillante en plus !

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de travailler avec vous Control, vraiment ! s'exclama John, sarcastique

\- Le plaisir est pour moi Jared !

John sourit en secouant doucement la tête, presque amusé.

\- Je ne sais pas…nous devrions peut-être y réfléchir avant de…

\- Nous avons assez réfléchi Harold ! Nous devons passer à l'action sans plus tarder ! et nous aurons besoin de tout le monde sur le pont pour ça ! et faut rappeler vos deux furies !

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que…

\- Harold, coupa John, il est temps !

Harold regarda un instant Reese et sut qu'il avait raison.

\- Très bien Monsieur Reese, appelez les…

* * *

 _ **Shaw**_

Elles avaient retrouvé le chalet, ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit. Elles n'avaient plus échangé un mot sur le trajet depuis l'écart de Root. Shaw s'était contentée de la serrer étroitement contre elle, plus qu'il n'était même nécessaire. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agi ainsi. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'elle avait besoin de ce contact avec Root, de la savoir la contre elle, en sécurité.

Root éteignit le moteur de la moto et descendit sans un mot pour rejoindre le chalet, elle paraissait de nouveau en colère. Shaw en resta pantoise quelques secondes sur la moto. Quand elle se reprit, elle rejoignit Root dans le chalet. Celle-ci était face à la fenêtre donnant sur la clairière où elle s'était couchée en arrivant ici. Elle avait les bras croisés et n'amorça aucun mouvement à l'entrée de Shaw. Cette dernière voulant résolument éviter l'explication qu'elle savait graviter au-dessus de sa tête, telle une épée de Damoclès, prête à lui tomber dessus au moindre mouvement suspect, se dirigea silencieusement vers la salle de bain. Malheureusement pour elle, Root sortit à ce moment-là de sa torpeur furieuse pour se rapprocher rapidement d'elle. Elle la saisit par le col de sa veste et la plaqua durement contre le mur.

\- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu ailles droit dans la gueule du loup sans réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes Sam ?

Shaw tenta de se dégager mais Root la tenait fermement et elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en lui faisant lâcher prise par la force.

\- J'ai fait ça pour te soigner Root !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé que je sache ! j'ai encore dû venir te sauver les fesses, ça devient une habitude !

\- Je ne t'ai rien demandé non plus…. _que je sache_ !

Shaw accentua les trois derniers mots, en signe de défi, puis se perdit dans le regard intense de Root. Celle-ci fit de même. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Une connexion s'établie de nouveau entre elles, une décharge les traversa simultanément puis, sans dire quoi que ce soit, elles se jetèrent au même moment sur la bouche de l'autre. Root lâcha le col de Sam pour venir glisser sa main derrière sa nuque et l'autre se posa sur sa taille tandis que la petite brune glissait sa main droite dans les cheveux de la hackeuse et faisait descendre la gauche dans le creux de son dos tout en l'attirant encore plus près. Leurs bouches ne se lâchaient plus, leurs mouvements étaient précipités. Shaw agrippa vivement les pans de la veste de Root et la lui défit en la laissant tomber au sol, à leurs pieds. Root fit de même avec celle de Sam. Elle vint rejoindre celle de la hackeuse sur le plancher. Sam saisit ensuite le bas du tee-shirt de Root et commença le lui enlever tout en continuant à l'embrasser. En le remontant, elle caressa les flancs de la hackeuse, son dos. La grande brune interrompit le baiser sous les yeux désapprobateurs de Shaw et, tout en la regardant, elle leva les bras pour que Sam puisse lui retirer complétement son haut. Celle-ci s'exécuta, enleva son propre haut elle-même rapidement avant de fondre de nouveau sur la bouche de Root.

C'est à ce moment-là que le téléphone sonna. Celui de Shaw. Puis, deux secondes plus tard, celui de Root sonna à son tour. Leur bouche se séparèrent doucement, elles se regardèrent, troublées, et d'un même mouvement, tout en restant collées l'une à l'autre contre ce mur, elles tournèrent la tête vers leurs portables posés l'un à côté de l'autre sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

Les affaires reprenaient !

* * *

 _Voilà! N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez! bon ou mauvais ;-)_

 _J'essayerai de poster un peu plus tôt la prochaine fois :-)_

 _bye, Anna_


	15. chapitre 14

_Hello! Que dire... Désolée pour cette loooooonnnngue absence encore une fois...:-) j'espère qu'il y aura encore quelques personnes pour me lire?^^_

 _Bonne lecture :-)_

* * *

Pas un mot n'avait été échangé sur le trajet du retour. Elles avaient effectué la route d'une traite sans s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une fois, pas même pour manger ce qui était pour le moins inhabituelle de la part de Shaw, elles avaient juste fait un arrêt de quelques secondes pour échanger leur rôle et se passer le volant. John et Harold avaient été on ne peut plus clairs, ils avaient besoin d'elles et ce dans les plus brefs délais. Ils n'avaient pas voulu donner les détails du plan par téléphone, de peur que leur communication ne soit interceptée, elles ne savaient donc pas en quoi cette nouvelle mission consistait.

* * *

 _ **Quelques heures plus tard…..**_

Sam regarda Harold, puis John, l'air vaguement surprise.

\- Vous voulez braquer un convoi blindé du FBI pour voler un virus informatique dernière génération que vous implanterez ensuite dans les circuits tordus de Samaritain ?

\- Oui miss Shaw, c'est un assez bon résumé du plan prévu.

\- Cool ! quand est ce qu'on commence ?

\- Harold vous n'êtes pas sérieux concernant le cheval de Troie?

\- Si miss Groves, je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

\- Implanter le Ice-9 via un cheval de Troie va forcément attirer l'attention de Samaritain ! ça ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Ah ! je vous l'avais dit Harold que Root ne serait pas d'accord avec votre plan ! c'est bien trop simple !

\- S'il vous plait M. Greenfield, restez en dehors de ça…

\- Mais il a raison Harold ! attaquer Samaritain avec un simple cheval de troie c'est…

\- Ce n'est pas un « simple cheval de troie » ! je l'ai perfectionné !

\- Harold…vous savez bien qu'il ne se laissera pas avoir aussi facilement…

\- Vous avez un meilleur plan peut être Miss Groves ?

\- J'en ai peut être un oui…

Tous se tournèrent vers la hackeuse, certains l'air très intéressé, d'autre suspicieux.

\- Mais dans tous les cas, nous aurons besoin du ICE-9 alors concentrons-nous sur cela pour l'instant.

\- Et votre plan Miss Groves, vous ne nous avez rien dit sur ….

\- A mon tour de conserver le mystère Harold mais ne vous en faites pas, je vous en ferai part très rapidement. La Machine doit juste entrer de nouvelles données dans l'élaboration de mon plan…

\- La Machine n'est pas l'investigatrice de ce plan ?

\- Elle a repris mon idée pour la perfectionner.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que….

\- Bon Harold ! intervint Shaw, il serait peut-être temps de commencer à nous faire confiance à Root et à moi. Personnellement je lui fais confiance et je la suis dans son plan, quel qu'il soit !

Root adressa un large sourire de gratitude à Shaw qui leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant le visage rayonnant de la grande brune et reporta son attention sur son Beretta qu'elle s'apprêtait à démonter.

\- Bon maintenant que les oursons ont vexé papa ours en osant enfin lui dire que son plan était foireux du début à la fin, on va peut être pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses ? demanda sarcastiquement Control, l'air mi agacé, mi amusé.

\- Vous savez que le rôle de « maman ours » vous va à ravir Control ? ce côté ours mal léché qui grogne pour un oui ou pour un non vous va à la perfection !

\- J'aurais pourtant juré que ce rôle vous était réservé Fiasco ! Votre féminité est parfois si palpable !

Elle prit le temps de fixer son regard moqueur sur la trousse de maquillage que le flic avait entre les mains ainsi que la brosse à cheveux. Elle leva un sourcil suivi d'un sourire qui en disait long. Fusco prit conscience de l'ambiguïté de la situation et rougit furieusement.

\- C'est Root qui m'a demandé de lui ramener !

\- Oh mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de vous justifier Fiasco ! Après tout, chacun ses préférences…bien que je vous aurez davantage imaginé avec un rouge à lèvre couleur fruits des bois plutôt qu'un rose aussi pale !

\- Vous êtes vraiment une…

\- Arrêtez donc de malmener ce pauvre Lionel, Control ! Regardez plutôt dans quel état vous nous le mettez… intervint Root, un sourire aux lèvres.

Elle prit la trousse et la brosse des mains de Fusco, non sans l'avoir remercié avant et l'embrassa sur la joue, le laissant quelques secondes abasourdi sur place.

\- Arrête de l'embrasser Root ! regarde le maintenant, il est complétement perturbé !

\- Jalouse mon cœur ? lança la hackeuse et dévorant du regard Shaw. Elles n'avaient pas pris le temps de reparler de leur…écart dans le chalet, juste avant que John et Finch ne les ramène brutalement sur terre.

\- C'est ça, rêve !

\- Je ne fais que ça mon cœur…

Elles se défièrent du regard quelques secondes avant que Control ne décide d'intervenir encore une fois.

\- Et je suppose que la disparition mystérieuse de mon SUV est due à un gang particulièrement puissant d'écureuils et de lapins qui ont mal tourné au sein des bois ? je vous avais pourtant expressément demandé de me ramener ce véhicule dans l'état où vous l'aviez emprunté !

\- C'est fou ce que la forêt peut regorger de malfrats et de criminels aussi hétéroclites et aux ressources illimitées de nos jours !

Root cru voir Shaw retenir un semblant de rire à la suite de sa répartie. Elle sourit de plus bel.

\- C'est ça foutez vous de moi Groves ! vous n'avez donc vraiment aucun respect pour….

\- Laissez-nous deviner ! coupa Fusco la sécurité nationale ? Je dois bien avouer qu'on a d'autre chat à fouetter pour le moment ! un gros chat nommé Samaritain !

\- On ne vous a pas sonné Vanity Fair ! allez-vous remettre du blush !

\- Vous savez où je vais vous le…

\- Lionel je vous prie ! pouvons-nous s'il vous plait arrêter tous ces enfantillages et nous reconcentrer sur le convoi ?

\- Pas la peine de vous énerver tête à lunette ! répondit surpris Lionel.

\- Oui c'est vrai Finch, nous discutions c'est tout ! rétorqua Control.

\- Votre parade nuptiale est tout bonnement fascinante ! affirma Jason en observant Control et Fusco, médusé l'un comme l'autre suite à cette remarque.

\- Notre quoi ? répondirent en chœur les deux concernés.

Le grand écran s'alluma alors soudainement pour laisser afficher les mots suivant _: « En biologie, on désigne sous le nom générique de_ _ **parade nuptiale**_ _le comportement adopté par un animal en vue d'attirer un partenaire sexuel et de le convaincre de s'accoupler »._

La Machine avait, de toute évidence, envie de prendre part à la discussion d'un point de vue très pragmatique.

La suite de cette intervention malheureuse mais pour le moins comique de la Machine ne fut que cris d'indignation et de colère de la part des deux protagonistes tandis que les autres riaient plus ou moins silencieusement de la situation. Finch dû promettre de jeter un œil au code source de la Machine pour vérifier l'étendue de ses « bugs » pour que Fusco et Control daignent se calmer.

Après une demi-heure, l'intégralité du plan concernant l'attaque du convoi fut expliquée à Root et Shaw. Elles se regardèrent silencieusement quelques secondes et démontèrent la quasi-totalité de ce plan en l'espace de 3 minutes. Shaw mit en évidence la fragilité de certains aspects dans l'attaque du convoi, Root accentua sur la non prise en considération des défenses mises en place autour du virus.

\- Et qu'envisagez-vous alors mesdames… ?

En l'espace de quelques minutes, elles avaient repensé tout le plan et s'étaient mise d'accord sans se concerter pour envisager chacune un aspect bien précis de l'attaque. Shaw se chargeait de l'assaut, Root de l'extraction du virus.

* * *

 _ **Soir de l'attaque**_

\- Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ?

\- Finch, combien de fois allez-vous nous poser cette question ce soir ? Mes hommes sont en position, les votre également. Nous n'attendons plus que le signal de votre folle dingue attitrée.

Harold, resté à la base pour gérer les communications et le réseau de vidéo surveillance, se demandait encore si laisser Root mener l'opération avec Shaw était une bonne idée… il n'avait pas encore pleinement confiance en elle et sortir sans attirer l'attention de Samaritain était particulièrement délicat. Tous étaient en contact via un réseau de communication hautement sécurisé mis en place par les 3 hackeurs. Root, en voyant l'absence de réaction de Finch, décida d'intervenir dans la discussion.

\- N'ayez crainte Harold, je ne vais pas vous livrer à Samaritain, vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi.

\- Je veux vraiment vous faire confiance miss Groves mais certains détails de votre plan ne sont pas encore tout à fait clair je trouve et…

\- Harold, j'aimerais vraiment continuer cette discussion avec vous mais le devoir m'appelle ! La Machine me dit que le convoi est sur Chambers Street.

\- Oui en effet, il va bientôt entrer dans la zone fantôme. N'oubliez pas, Samaritain calcul l'itinéraire et le temps mis pour traverser cette zone. Vous avez une marge de manœuvre de 20 minutes avant qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose. En espérant qu'il n'ait pas fait installer de nouvelles caméras sans que nous le sachions….

\- Vous êtes d'un grand réconfort Finch merci…intervint John.

\- Vous ne devez surtout pas attirer l'attention sur….

Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une grosse explosion se fit entendre dans les oreillettes de chacun.

\- Mais… qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Harold se précipita sur son écran et sur le réseau de vidéo surveillance qu'il avait piraté un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi pour rechercher la source de l'explosion. Une centrale électrique en périphérie de la ville était maintenant en feu, plongeant une petite partie de la ville dans le noir, à l'opposé du lieu de l'attaque du convoi. Harold était perplexe. Mais très vite, il comprit ce qui se tramait dans son dos.

\- Ne me dites pas que l'un d'entre vous est à l'origine de cette explosion !

\- Désolé Finch, nous savions que vous seriez contre et il fallait saluer Samaritain comme il se doit.

\- Le but était que Samaritain pense que nous cherchions à nous attaquer à l'un de ses serveurs dans le quartier de…

\- Oui Finch. Le quartier qui est maintenant plongé dans le noir. Toute son attention va se reporter sur son serveur maintenant à la merci de la moindre attaque.

\- Il ne va pas se laisser duper très longtemps ! et quand il va voir qu'aucune attaque n'a lieu, il va tout de suite comprendre que tout cela n'était qu'une diversion pour dissimuler autre chose ! vous deviez juste créer un peu de désordre près de son serveur, pas plonger une partie de la ville dans le noir ! il va se douter de quelque chose maintenant !

\- Pas si nous attaquons réellement son serveurs Finch !

\- Quoi !? Control, j'espère que vous plaisantez ! vous deviez rester en retrait pour intervenir en cas de problème, en renfort !

\- Je crains que vos troupes ne vous aient pas tout dit mon cher Finch ! je sens de la mutinerie dans l'air ! mes hommes ne me feraient jamais ce genre de choses…

\- Bon Cruella, c'est pas le moment de la ramener !

\- Tiens ! vous êtes encore là Fiasco ? je vous avais totalement oublié…tu parles d'un renfort ! il fait des références à disney maintenant….

\- Inspecteur ! vous étiez au courant de toute cette histoire ?

\- Tout le monde était au courant tête à lunettes…

\- J'exige une explication !

\- Harold, on vous expliquera tout promis mais pas maintenant. Répondit tout à coup Root. Tout le monde est prêt ? on doit agir simultanément.

Tous lui répondirent de concert sauf Shaw, au volant de la berline, « empruntée » spécialement pour l'occasion, qui trouvait étrange que Root ne l'ai pas encore rejoins comme le plan le stipulait, au volant d'une autre voiture.

\- Root ou es-tu ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon cœur, tu vas bientôt me voir passer juste devant toi. Regarde la voiture noire.

\- T'es chiante ! on devait démarrer en même temps ! ou tu étais passée ?

\- J'ai hésité un moment dans le choix de la voiture…tu es vexée que je sois passée devant toi aussi vite hein ?

\- Tu es de toute façon sensée être devant et moi derrière ! mais on devait démarrer en même temps !

\- Tu as vraiment un sale caractère Sam !

\- Oui c'est ça ! Allez dépêche-toi de doubler le convoi qu'on puisse se mettre en position !

Root devait se positionner devant le convoi avec sa voiture, et Shaw derrière celui-ci pour empêcher toute fuite de la part du chauffeur lors de l'attaque.

\- Root ça va être à toi, tu dois l'obliger à changer son itinéraire.

\- T'inquiète pas mon cœur, je m'y attèle.

\- Je vois toujours pas comment tu comptes l'inciter à te suivre…

\- Il a pour consigne de ne surtout pas s'arrêter plus de quelques secondes. A partir de là, il ne reste plus qu'à dresser des obstacles sur sa route pour l'obliger à les contourner…

Au même moment, elle vit un camion arrêté en plein milieu de la route qu'ils étaient sensés emprunter. Son moteur fumait abondamment. Apparemment il était tombé en panne en plein milieu de la route mais son chauffeur était absent. Le convoi tourna à gauche et suivi la voiture de Root.

\- Ah oui ! aussi simple que ça ?

\- Tu me vexes là mon cœur ! ca m'a demandé beaucoup d'effort de trouver ce camion et de le saboter pour qu'il tombe en panne pile à cet endroit précis !

\- Ça n'a pas du te prendre plus de 5 min ! avec tout l'électronique qu'il y a dans ces engins ! mais j'avoue que je suis un peu déçue…nous sortir le coup de la panne franchement Root, je m'attendais à mieux…

\- Mais le spectacle n'est pas terminé mon cœur ! j'ai encore plein de tours dans mon sac !

\- Je crains le pire…

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Root n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Tout se passa très vite. Une voiture arrivant de nulle part percuta de plein fouet la voiture de la grande brune qui alla finir sa course dans le feu rouge bordant la route. Shaw resta pétrifiée quelques secondes avant de se précipiter hors de la voiture, oubliant complétement la mission.

\- Root !

Le chauffeur du convoi, après une rapide hésitation, s'était lui aussi précipité hors du camion blindé pour porter secours aux conducteurs des voitures accidentées.

Shaw et le chauffeur se précipitèrent chacun vers une voiture, Shaw vers celle de Root et le chauffeur vers la voiture responsable de l'accident. Mais lorsqu'ils virent simultanément que les deux voitures étaient vides, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'un perplexe, l'autre furieux. Un dixième de seconde plus tard un motard surgissait à côté du camion blindé et tirait sur le passager une fléchette anesthésiante par la portière conducteur restée ouverte, tandis que Shaw s'était déjà jetée sur le conducteur du convoi, resté hébété sur place, pour le mettre KO d'un coup de poing.

Shaw se tourna ensuite furieuse vers le mystérieux motard, qui, au vu de sa silhouette, n'était pas si mystérieux que ça.

Root retira son casque, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors mon cœur, toujours aussi déçue de mes prestations ?

Elle sortit une petite tablette de sous sa veste et tapota rapidement dessus. Quelques secondes plus tard, de gros poids lourds venaient simultanément bloquer les rues, rendant impossible la circulation, même faible à cette heure-ci.

\- Il va falloir faire vite, j'ai lancé la rumeur sur le net, d'un rodéo dans ce secteur pour justifier la présence des camions qui bloquent les rues mais ça risque d'attirer des visiteurs indésirables, autre que les sbires de Samaritain.

Shaw l'écoutait parler et pianoter sur sa stupide tablette en se demandant ce qui convenait le mieux de faire, lui tirer une balle dans le genou ou dans l'épaule. Elle était furieuse du sale coup que la grande brune venait de lui faire. Elle avait vraiment cru que Root se trouvait dans cette voiture et pas qu'elle la conduisait à distance ! Si elle mettait sa colère de côté, elle devait admettre que Root l'avait impressionné cette fois ci. Au bout de quelques secondes de délibération avec elle-même, elle prit sa décision concernant le sort qu'elle réservait à Root. Elle s'avança rapidement vers elle et sans plus de cérémonie, elle l'a frappa d'un crochet du droit, pas très puissant quand on savait que celui reçu par le conducteur du convoi l'avait directement plongé dans l'inconscience, mais qui fit tout de même mettre un genou à terre à la hackeuse, la lèvre fendue. Tout aussi rapidement, elle saisit le bras de Root, la releva sans douceur, plongea son regard noir dans le sien et la serra contre toute attente dans ses bras quelques secondes. Root n'osait plus bouger, stupéfaite par cet ascenseur émotionnel.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement que Shaw l'avait déjà lâché pour lui donner un faible coup de poing, cette fois dans l'épaule.

\- Ne me refait plus jamais ça espèce d'imbécile ! bon allez au boulot ! John, c'est à toi de jouer ! amène le matos !

\- J'y croyais plus ! on est en retard de 2 minutes sur le chrono !

\- Bon John ferme la tu veux et magne !

\- Oh…j'ai l'impression que l'agent Shaw a pris connaissance de la part du plan qu'on avait omis de lui dire !

\- Y a-t-il une seule personne dans cette équipe qui soit au courant de l'intégralité de ce plan miss Groves ?

\- Il faut m'excuser Harold…j'ai bien peur que toutes ces drogues….

\- Ah non ! ne mets surtout pas ta stupidité sur le compte des drogues ! elles n'y sont pour rien ! tu es juste débile Root !

\- Tu étais d'accord mon cœur sur la nécessité de cacher l'explosion de la centrale à Harold…

\- Oui mais pas sur la partie où je crois que tu es au cœur d'un accident avant de me rendre compte que tu joues à la voiture téléguidée, sans m'en avoir informé !

\- Pourrions-nous s'il vous plait nous concentrer sur la suite du plan ? Control, ou en êtes-vous du côté du serveur ?

* * *

 _ **Attaque du serveur de Samaritain**_

\- Deux équipes d'agents de Samaritain ont débarqué ici. Nous venions juste de nous introduire dans les locaux. Un de mes hommes a réussi à placer des charges de C4 dans le couloir donnant sur la salle du serveur. Il y a eu une forte détonation qui a très certainement endommagé le serveur. Nous n'en espérions pas tant ! Mais maintenant ces bandes de charognards nous empêche de sortir !

\- Vous avez fait du très bon travail. Les dommages causés au serveur pourront nous être utiles si nous agissons rapidement. Je vous envoi le lieutenant Fusco en renfort Control.

\- Je ne veux rien devoir à ce gros balourd empoté !

\- S'il n'y avait que moi je vous laisserais bien vous débrouiller vieille mégère ! mais j'apprécie votre équipe et je ne laisse jamais personne derrière alors il faudra bien que je vous vienne en aide à vous aussi !

\- Tant de considération me ferait presque verser une larme d'émotion Fiasco !

\- Tête à lunettes, vous êtes sûr qu'elle est indispensable franchement ? une balle perdue est si vite arrivée après tout…

\- Essayez donc de me tirer dessus pour voir Fiasco !

\- Ne me tentez surtout pas !

\- Lieutenant !

\- Oui bon ça va ! j'y vais !

* * *

 _ **Attaque du convoi**_

John était arrivé avec le matériel configuré par les 3 hackeurs pour déverrouiller la porte blindée du camion. Ce dernier ne devait porter aucune trace d'attaque ou de tentatives de fractures pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Samaritain. Le camion devait arriver à bon port avec son contenu sans que la moindre rumeur ne parviennent aux « oreilles » de l'IA. Le transport d'un virus informatique aussi puissant était bien entendu surveillé par Samaritain mais si rien n'interpellait l'IA ou ne lui paraissait suspect, il n'étendrait pas ses soupçons plus loin.

John en arrivant, aperçu tout de suite les voitures accidentées devant le camion.

\- Je vois que vous misez sur la discrétion !

\- Oh, c'est vrai j'oubliais…

Root pianota distraitement sur sa tablette et les deux moteurs se remirent en marche simultanément. Toujours en état de rouler malgré l'accident, Root contrôla les deux voitures et les guida vers un entrepôt à proximité, resté comme par hasard ouvert à cette heure avancée de la nuit.

\- Tu avais vraiment pensé à tout ! bougonna Shaw entre ses dents.

Root pencha la tête et la regarda avec une petite moue qui se voulait désolée. Shaw leva les yeux au ciel et rejoignit John qui s'affairait déjà à installer le matériel sur la porte blindée. Root suivit juste après. La hackeuse prit rapidement les choses en mains devant la perplexité de John face au dispositif électronique qui s'étalait devant lui.

\- Miss Groves, vous n'avait plus beaucoup de temps ! je les ai retenus au maximum mais les autorités ont fini par apprendre la rumeur du rodéo sauvage et la présence des camions qui bloquaient les rues. Ils vont envoyer une unité dans quelques minutes.

\- Détendez-vous Harold, ne gâchez pas l'amusement. La Machine peut les retenir encore un peu, elle les a envoyé du mauvais côté de la ville. Voilà c'est ouvert ! un vrai jeu d'enfant !

Root, Sam et John pénétrèrent dans le camion et virent la mallette contenant le virus, protégée par une paroi blindée avec un système d'ouverture biométrique à reconnaissance digitale.

\- Et merde ! elle ne doit pouvoir s'ouvrir qu'avec un haut gradé du FBI ou un gros bonnet quelconque ! on est coincés !

\- Je ne serais pas si catégorique John. Les deux hommes en charge du convoi doivent pouvoir aussi l'ouvrir en cas de problème nécessitant l'évacuation du camion. On pensait à un convoi de haute sécurité mais ils n'ont pas voulu attirer l'attention sur ce transport. Ils espéraient jouer sur la discrétion. 2 hommes seulement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et un moyen de partir avec la mallette en se fondant dans la foule si le camion devait être abandonné.

\- Dans ce cas c'est très bien il nous faut juste….

John commençait déjà à se diriger vers l'arrière du camion mais il fut stopper net dans sa progression. Root se retourna également pour voir ce qui l'avait coupé dans son élan et resta bouche bée. Shaw se tenait devant eux et leur tendait un pouce. Sauf qu'il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des siens mais d'un pouce qu'elle venait de toute évidence de trancher à l'un des hommes inconscients du convoi.

Shaw, devant la stupéfaction de ses coéquipiers, haussa les sourcils, toujours aussi mécontente après le faux accident de Root.

\- Ba quoi ? il vous faut bien l'empreinte d'un de ces gars non ?

Root éclata soudain de rire tandis que John restait médusé.

\- Que se passe t-il monsieur Reese ?

\- Shaw vient de trancher le pouce d'un homme inconscient en plein milieu de la rue pour nous aider à récupérer son empreinte digitale…

\- QUOI ?

\- Oh ça va y'a pas mort d'homme ! je ne lui ai pas coupé tout le doigt ! juste le bout ! j'ai même pas coupé l'os !

Root rit de plus bel à cette remarque et John esquissa un sourire amusé en secouant la tête.

\- Miss Shaw ! mais vous rendez vous compte !?

\- Ca va Finch !

\- Non ça ne va pas Miss Shaw ! vous auriez pu porter ce pauvre homme au lieu de lui couper le doigt ! ou récupérer son empreinte avec de l'adhésif…

\- J'ai fait au plus rapide ! c'est vous qui n'arrêtez pas de nous dire de nous dépêcher !

\- Parce qu'en plus ça va être de ma faute !

\- Harold laissez-la un peu tranquille, elle est grognon depuis tout à l'heure. Donne-moi ce pouce mon cœur, qu'il ait une chance de pouvoir s'en resservir un jour.

Elle ouvrit la paroi blindée, récupéra la mallette et la remplaça par une mallette similaire qu'elle replaça au même endroit.

\- Allez les enfants ! on fait le ménage derrière nous et on file ! ah et quand je parle de ménage mon cœur, je veux bien entendu dire, essuyer les éventuelles traces de sang d'une amputation de doigt aurait pu laisser…

\- Ahah très drôle Root ! aide moi plutôt à porter le chauffeur dans la voiture qu'on le dépose à l'hosto !

\- Harold ?

\- Oui John ?

\- Ou en sont les 3 geeks ?

\- La dernière fois qu'ils ont pris contact, ils avaient trouvé, je cite « un moyen génial » d'entrer en toute discrétion dans le complexe sécurisé où le ICE-9 est censé être stocké…

\- On doit s'attendre à ce qu'ils se soient fait prendre ?

\- …

* * *

 _ **Complexe sécurisé du FBI – centre des hautes technologies**_

\- C'est ça ton plan infaillible Jason ?

\- Et alors ? on est rentrés non ?

\- 2 plombiers qui débarquent comme ça pour réparer une stupide fuite dans les toilettes pour femmes !

\- J'ai quand même réussi à pirater….

\- Ah non ! ne commence pas à raconter n'importe quoi ! tu as juste piraté leur standard téléphonique pour lancer cette histoire de fuite imaginaire !

\- Mais on a réussi à entrer ! maintenant il nous suffit juste…

\- De trouver leur dispositif de reconnaissance faciale et de le pirater pour enregistrer les visages de 2 hommes de Control sous les noms des 2 convoyeurs neutralisés ! un jeu d'enfant ! franchement je vois pas ce qui pourrait nous causer problème ! ah si attend, peut être bien les 200 agents du gouvernement, armés jusqu'aux dents qui gravitent tout autour de nous comme des piranhas prêts à attaquer dès qu'on sera démasqués !

\- Calme-toi Daniel ! c'est toi qui vas nous faire repérer à piailler comme ça ! et c'est la Machine qui va faire tout le boulot ! on doit juste brancher la tablette au dispositif c'est tout ! Daizo ? la voie est libre dans le couloir devant nous ?

\- Oui c'est bon allez-y ! vous êtes arrivés, c'est la troisième porte à gauche.

\- Tu t'en sors bien Daizo !

\- Il fallait bien quelqu'un pour vous guider à distance.

\- Ouais…bon tu peux nous créer une boucle vidéo sur le couloir qu'on puisse entrer sans se faire repérer par les piranhas ?

\- C'est déjà fait !

\- Quelle efficacité !

\- C'est pour ça que c'est vous qu'on a envoyé sur le terrain et que c'est moi qui vous couvre les gars !

\- Il devient franchement prétentieux avec le temps…

\- Tout à fait d'accord Daniel !

\- Je vous entends vous savez ! allez dépêchez-vous !

\- Tu veux peut être venir nous relayer Daizo ?

\- Désolé mais tout ça à tendance à légèrement me stresser….

\- C'est vrai que nous, on est parfaitement détendus !

\- Bon je fais le branchement…la Machine est prête ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le sache ? elle ne parle qu'à Root !

\- C'est bon regarde ! le transfert se fait...

\- Ca y est !

\- Dégagez de là les gars, un garde va arriver à l'angle du couloir !

* * *

 _ **Root et Shaw**_

\- Sam prend la voiture et mets la dans le camion.

\- Dans le camion ?

\- Oui on va sortir de la zone fantôme comme ça. On ne sait jamais. On est recherchés tous les 3 je vous rappelle, il vaut mieux être prudents, ta voiture a très bien pu être repérée.

\- Et pour le chauffeur ? Shaw semblait presque gênée.

\- On va le déposer à l'hôpital ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Je ne m'inquiète pas !

Root lui sourit gentiment avant de prendre le contrôle du camion via sa tablette. Au même moment, une vingtaine de voitures aux couleurs extravagantes et éclairées de néons surgissaient à toute vitesse dans la rue.

\- Qu'est-ce que….

\- Un petit rodéo sauvage ça vous tente ?

Shaw sourit à la remarque de Root.

\- Tu as vraiment organisé ce rodéo ?

\- Évidemment ! il fallait bien rester crédibles pour que Samaritain n'ai aucun doute ! Allez on y va, jouons au camion téléguidé !

\- Root, tu es sure de ce que tu fais ?

\- Oui John pourquoi ?

\- Tu conduis le camion en étant dans la remorque…personne n'est au volant…

\- Je sais que ça peut être déstabilisant mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai déjà fait ça plein de fois !

\- Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça ne me rassure pas du tout d'apprendre ça !

\- Monsieur Reese, Miss Shaw, Miss Groves ?

\- Oui Harold?

\- Les hommes de Control ont reprit le convoi?

\- Oui ils terminent le transfert comme si de rien était. Nous avons le virus. Root a placé le faux ICE-9 à la place. Ils n'y verront que du feu.

\- Vous êtes sûr que ce leurre sera assez convaincant ?

\- Harold, ils ne prendront pas le risque de le tester…

\- Oui c'est vrai, ça serait trop dangereux.

\- Vous pensez que Samaritain s'est rendu compte de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais pas monsieur Reese mais nous le saurons très vite…

* * *

 _ **Station de métro – quelques heures plus tard …**_

Tous étaient revenus de la mission et se tenaient maintenant autour de la mallette contenant un élément pouvant mettre fin une bonne fois pour toute au règne de Samaritain. Ils paraissaient si proche et en même temps si loin du but qu'ils s'étaient tous fixés. Tuer Samaritain.

\- Ne me remerciez pas surtout ! s'exclama soudain Fusco en regardant Control, brisant le silence qui régnait.

Tous soupirèrent de concert.

\- Vous avez lancé 2 grenades et ça y est, on devrait vous lancer des fleurs ?

\- J'aurais très bien pu vous laisser vous débrouiller !

\- Ne recommencez pas tous les 2 ! Control remerciez Fusco et toi Lionel arrête de chercher sans arrêt Control !

\- Mais…

\- Alors là….

\- Fermez la et faite ce qu'on vous dit ou je vous explose les rotules ! intervint Shaw, à bout de nerfs.

Control et Fusco se lancèrent un regard noir avant que cette dernière ne marmonne un vague « merci quand même » et que Fusco ne hoche la tête distraitement.

Au bout d'un moment, la station se vida de ses occupants pour ne garder que Root et Shaw. La Machine avait trouvé des planques plus confortables aux autres membres de l'équipe en leur stipulant bien qu'ils devaient limiter au maximum leur sortie.

Root s'était installée sur un ordinateur sécurisé par la Machine et examinait avec beaucoup de précaution le code source du ICE-9. Elle avait préféré laissé Shaw se calmer dans son coin. Celle-ci avait choisi de faire une série de pompes et de tractions un peu plus loin pour se détendre. Tout en faisant ses exercices, elle observait de loin la grande brune, comme elle avait pris l'habitude de le faire depuis qu'elle était revenue d'entre les griffes de Samaritain. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup quand elle vit Root poser la main sur son front en fermant les yeux. Elle n'avait pas eu son injection aujourd'hui. Les douleurs devaient être en train de revenir. Elle alla chercher le traitement qu'elle avait mis au point avec la Machine dans son sac, ainsi qu'une seringue et se dirigea vers la grande brune. Elle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu approcher. Elle la regarda quelques secondes sans bouger avant de l'appeler doucement. La hackeuse releva la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Sam lui rendit son sourire et sans rien dire, elle tendit la main pour que Root lui présente son bras. Elle lui fit son injection le plus délicatement possible, puis s'intéressa à sa lèvre fendue. Root, d'abord surprise par son initiative de soigner une blessure qu'elle avait elle-même infligé, se laissa faire sans broncher.

La grande brune ne lâchait pas Sameen du regard tandis que celle-ci évitait soigneusement de la regarder dans les yeux. Quand elle eut terminé ses soins, elle dut se résoudre à lever les yeux pour rencontrer ceux hypnotisant de Root qui la dévisageait.

\- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure…l'accident. j'ai vu que…

\- Que j'ai eu peur…

Root resta quelques secondes stupéfaite devant l'aveu de Sam. Elle venait d'avouer avoir éprouvé une émotion ! Émotion qui lui était destinée de surcroit ! Et le plus extraordinaire c'est qu'elle ne se dérobait pas. Elle restait là à regarder Root, le visage en apparence impassible.

Root reprit rapidement ses esprits et vint caresser doucement la joue de Sam qui, encore une fois, ne se déroba pas. Son visage semblait toujours de marbre mais ses yeux ne trompaient personne et surtout pas Root. La hackeuse n'osait amorcer aucun mouvement si ce n'est laisser sa main sur la joue de Shaw mais elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Sameen ne résista pas davantage et se pencha vers Root pour l'embrasser. Leur baiser devint vite plus intense avant qu'elles ne se séparent le souffle court, s'interrogeant mutuellement et silencieusement du regard. Quelques secondes plus tard, elles se trouvaient dans la chambre aménagée pour Root, au fond de la station. Root était contre un mur, les bras autour du cou de Shaw qui elle, avait glissé ses mains sous la chemise de la hackeuse et caressait sa peau tout en embrassant son cou.

\- Sam….

\- Hum….

\- Tu es…sûre que c'est… ce que tu veux ?

Sam releva la tête vers la grande brune, lui sourit et caressa sa joue doucement. Root ne l'avait encore jamais vu être aussi douce et attentionnée. Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux sous les caresses de Shaw.

\- Oui c'est ce que je veux Root. je te veux. Et toi ?

\- Je te veux aussi.

\- Alors tout va bien.

\- Oui, tout va très bien même !

Elles se sourirent avant de s'embrasser de nouveau. Sam commença à retirer la chemise de la hackeuse et celle-ci fit de même. Puis Root laissa Sameen l'entrainer avec elle jusqu'au lit.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà :-) merci de m'avoir lu, je n'abandonne pas cette fiction, la suite est prévue!_

 _j'aimerais bien connaitre vos impressions sur ce chapitre svp... :-)_

 _A plus tard_

 _Annalie ;-)_


End file.
